Deusa proibida
by kacardoso
Summary: Na cálida noite do Arizona, a geóloga Jenny Holt banha-se no riacho murmurante. Num gesto sensual, arqueia o corpo como se oferecesse os seios alvos à lua. Hunter, o mais fascinante e altivo apache da reserva indígena, surge das sombras e se aproxima com passos lentos da loira escultural...


_**= DEUSA PROIBIDA - DIANA PALMER =**__**  
[**__**Momentos Íntimos Extra nº 121**__**]**_

_****_ Copyright © 1990 by Diana Palmer

Originalmente publicado em 1990 pela Silhouette Books, divisão da Harlequin Enterprises Limited.

Todas os direitos reservados, inclusive o direito de reprodução total ou parcial, sob qualquer forma.

Esta edição é publicada através de contrato com a Harlequin Enterprises Limited, Toronto, Canadá. Silhouette, Silhouette Desire e o colofão são: marcas registradas da Harlequin Enterprises B.V.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas terá sido mera coincidência.

Titulo original: HUNTER

Tradução: Maria Elizabeth Haliak Neilson

Copyright para a língua portuguesa: 1992 EDITORA NOVA CULTURAL LTDA. Av. Brigadeiro Faria Lima, 2000 - 3 ° andar CEP 01452 - São Paulo

Esta obra foi composta na Editora Nova Cultural Ltda. Impressão e Acabamento: Gráfica Círculo

_**RESUMO**_

Na cálida noite do Arizona, a geóloga Jenny Holt banha-se no riacho murmurante. Num gesto sensual, arqueia o corpo como se oferecesse os seios alvos à lua. Hunter, o mais fascinante e altivo apache da reserva indígena, surge das sombras e se aproxima com passos lentos da loira escultural...  
Jenny deixa escapar um gemido ao sentir os músculos rijos desse homem moreno contra a sua nudez. Um gemido que enlouquece Hunter!

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

Sentado à sua escrivaninha, o homem de cabelos grisalhos tinha uma expressão decidida nos olhos azuis.

Ainda assim, Hunter continuava disposto a discutir o assunto. Essa não era a primeira vez em que ele se negava a realizar um serviço, e Eugene Ritter sempre acabara por concordar. Mas não desta vez; era possível perceber que o velho estava determinado a não ceder.

Porém, Phillip Hunter não se daria por vencido tão cedo, sendo um homem acostumado a enfrentar oposição. Tendo passa do os últimos dez anos como o chefe de segurança interna da Companhia de Petróleo Ritter, ele se habituara a encarar toda a sorte de oponentes, desde ladrões em potencial a agentes inimigos, que por várias vezes haviam tentado se apoderar das descobertas de metais estratégicos obtidas pela Companhia Ritter.

— O deserto não é lugar para uma mulher — Hunter insistia.

Sentado confortavelmente defronte ao dono dá empresa, ele era uma figura imponente, digna de seus ancestrais, os índios apaches. Deles havia herdado o tom acobreado da pele, o rosto liso, lábios finos, olhos negros cabelos de um preto azulado, cortados muito curtos. Era bastante alto e o terno de caimento impecável não conseguia esconder a perfeição dos seus músculos. Hunter era um homem especial: havia sido Boina-Verde, mercenário e agente da CIA. Faixa-preta em caratê, também era especialista em armamentos leves. Aos trinta e sete anos, nunca havia se casado e pretendia continuar assim, pois considerava-se de natureza solitária. Portanto, não tinha qualquer intenção de acompanhar uma geóloga sexy ao Arizona. Jennifer Hotel era uma das lhe causava problemas e parecia estar sempre metida em apuros.

A última exploração que ela havia chefiado acabara por colocá-la sob a mira de agentes inimigos, e fora necessário mantê-la, e ao seu apartamento, sob vigilância. Dos três homens que a se guiam, dois haviam sido presos, mas o terceiro continuava à sol ta. E tudo isso ocorrera apenas havia dois meses!

Hunter e Jennifer tinham sido lançados em missões conjuntas com mais freqüência do que ele gostaria. Como duas pedras que se chocam, costumava sair faíscas entre ambos, e isso podia ser perigoso. Ele não gostava de mulheres brancas, e Jennifer era um tipo muito especial. Dona de uma beleza loura e suave, aliada a uma inteligência superior, ela lhe causava uma forte impressão. Era a única mulher capaz de afetá-lo profundamente, e ele não gostava disso em absoluto. A idéia dos dois passarem uma semana no deserto, e à sós, o enfurecia.

— Jennifer não é apenas uma mulher, mas uma geóloga das mais competentes — Eugene observou. — Esse filão é potencial mente rico e preciso do novo capital que ele será capaz de gerar. Jennifer não pode ir sozinha.

— Posso mandar um dos meus homens acompanhá-la.

— Não é o suficiente. Ela Já esteve em perigo antes, devido a esse mesmo trabalho. Quero o melhor, e o melhor é você.

— Nós não nos damos bem, você ainda não percebeu? — Hunter falou entre dentes.

— Você não precisa simpatizar com ela. Tudo o que tem a fazer é evitar que terceiros coloquem as mãos nos mapas ou nos resultados da inspeção. Além do mais, a área do Arizona onde a pesquisa será feita fica próxima à reserva apache. Você pode aproveitar a oportunidade para visitar o seu avô.

— Posso fazer isso sem ter que estar acompanhando a sua jovenzinha indefesa.

— Jennifer é uma geóloga e sua aparência não tem nada a ver com a sua profissão. Pelo amor de Deus, você se dá bem com todas as outras funcionárias, e por que ela seria diferente? Essa era uma pergunta que Hunter não gostaria de responder. Não poderia dizer a Eugene que aquela mulher afetava os seus sentidos com tamanha intensidade que ele tinha dificuldades até para pensar quando estava ao seu lado. Não que estivesse a procura de um caso, porém a queria com uma paixão ardente. Sempre se julgara capaz de disfarçar tanto desejo, mas ultimamente vinha se tornando cada vez mais difícil reprimir a atração. A tentação de tê-la ao seu lado por alguns dias no deserto era grande.

Entretanto, alguma coisa poderia acontecer... e depois, então? Hunter tinha bons motivos para não gostar das mulheres brancas, e também não estava com vontade alguma de gerar uma criança que viria a ter dificuldades para se adaptar ao mundo dos brancos, assim como ele. Brancos e apaches simplesmente não se misturam, mesmo que ele, em tantas noites, acordasse banha do em suor ao sonhar com Jennifer Holt.

— Você pode ameaçar pedir demissão — Eugene falou com um meio sorriso.

— E adiantaria?

O velho apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Neste caso, não me darei ao trabalho de tentar — declarou Hunter. — Quando devemos partir?

— Amanhã de manhã. Você pode pegar as passagens e o endereço do hotel com a minha secretária. Como será preciso providenciar algum equipamento para acampar, o melhor é que durmam a primeira noite no hotel. Você e Jennifer deverão passar por marido e mulher ao voarem de Phoenix para Tucson. Creio que esse arranjo servirá para despistar quem os estiver se guindo. Talvez o melhor seria entrar em contato com o nosso pessoal no Arizona e colocá-los a par do plano.

— Farei isso agora.

— Tente não parecer tão abatido. É desmoralizante!

— Então, pare de me escalar para trabalhar ao lado de Jennifer Holt!

— Você é o único homem da minha empresa capaz de reclamar de uma oportunidade destas.

— Sou apache e ela é branca — Hunter falou com orgulho. Eugene havia sido casado duas vezes e, não sendo estúpido, podia ler nas entrelinhas muito bem.

— Entendo. Mas se trata de trabalho. Você terá de contornar a situação.

— Não é o que eu sempre faço? Você contará a ela ou quer que eu o faça?

— Deixe comigo — Eugene sorriu antes de continuar: — Jennifer vai subir pelas paredes! Talvez você se sinta chocado ao saber que ela o considera desagradável e que tentará, com todas as forças, cair fora desse trabalho.

O fato não surpreendia a Hunter. A intuição lhe dizia que Jennifer sentia-se atraída por ele e que lutava contra o sentimento, já que, desde o primeiro dia, o relacionamento entre ambos ha via sido inquietante e antagônico.

Hunter se levantou e saiu da sala, com uma expressão dura no rosto. Embora tivesse um bom entrosamento com a grande maio ria dos funcionários da companhia, ele era tido, por muitos, co mo o frio sr. Hunter Sendo o único dos solteiros a não tentar qualquer intimidade com as funcionárias da empresa, seria difícil não chamar atenção. Também todas as mulheres pareciam intimidadas pela sua personalidade marcante. Todas, exceto uma. Jennifer não temia enfrentá-lo.

E agora uma semana no deserto ao lado dela!

Hunter acendeu um cigarro. Havia parado de fumar a semana passada e lá estava ele outra vez, voltando ao velho vício. Tudo culpa de Eugene. Talvez o melhor fosse largar o trabalho e ir criar cavalos na reserva. Mas isso o deixaria completamente entediado...

Não. O que precisava fazer agora era encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver àqueles dias com Jennifer.

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

Equipamentos da mais alta tecnologia, mapas, gráficos e um mobiliário variado compunha o escritório que Jennifer Holt dividia com vários outros geólogos. Nos dias bons, ela e os colegas de trabalho conseguiam tocar os projetos, individuais e coletivos, com uma certa ordem. Mas, infelizmente, este não era um daqueles dias. O caos reinava por toda a parte, e quando o presidente da companhia chamou-a até sua sala, Jenny sentiu-se aliviada.

Aos vinte e sete anos, ela parecia muito mais jovem. O rosto delicado era emoldurado por cabelos louros e ondulados e os olhos azuis chamavam a atenção pelo brilho profundo. Mesmo vestida com roupas simples, ela parecia uma modelo de capa de revista. Era esta a maldição da sua vida: os homens davam a impressão de notar apenas seu rosto, e não a personalidade ou a inteligência. Felizmente seus colegas de trabalho já haviam se acostumado à sua aparência e nenhum deles fazia piadinhas machistas ou assobiavam com admiração ao vê-la chegar. Também, eram to dos casados à exceção de Jack, que estava um pouquinho velho para o gosto de Jenny, pois, afinal, acabara de completar cinqüenta e seis anos.

Já fazia algum tempo que ela havia desistido da idéia de casa mento. Teria sido urra coisa maravilhosa de acontecer, entretendo os dois únicos homens com quem chegara a cogitar essa possibilidade haviam deixado claro que não lhe permitiriam dedicar-se à carreira depois que se tornassem marido e mulher. Eles queriam uma dona de casa em tempo integral, que lavasse, cozinhasse e cuidasse dos filhos. Jenny não teria se incomodado tanto se estivesse ao lado do homem certo. Porém havia passa do anos estudando e se aperfeiçoando, e agora, ao atingir o topo da profissão, recebendo um excelente salário, abandonar tudo lhe parecia um desperdício. Mas, talvez, ainda não houvesse encontrado o homem da sua vida...

Ao entrar na sala de espera de Eugene Ritter, Jenny olhou ao redor, procurando por Hunter. Com um suspiro de alívio, reparou que estava sozinha. Era ridículo deixar que um homem a afetasse tanto, especialmente um tipo frio e distante como o sr. Hunter. Sendo o encarregado máximo da segurança interna da empresa, sempre que havia problemas, estava nas mãos dele resolvê-los. E nos últimos tempos, sobraram problemas. Agentes inimigos haviam estado atrás de documentos confidenciais e de mapas secretos de um possível filão de metais estratégicos, to do esse material em poder de Jenny. Assim, numa noite impossível de ser esquecida, ela e Hunter haviam se visto às voltas com os ladrões. Dois deles tinham sido pegos, mas o chefe conseguira escapar. E Hunter a havia culpado. Era o que ele sempre fazia quando qualquer coisa dava errado. Talvez odiasse louras...

Ao vê-la se aproximando, Betty, a secretária de Eugene, apressou-se a dizer:

— Entre, ele a está esperando.

— Hunter está lá dentro? — ela perguntou um tanto hesitante.

— Ainda não.

Sentindo-se levemente apreensiva, Jenny bateu na porta.

— Entre, entre. Sente-se, por favor. Como você tem passado?

— Eugene perguntou sorrindo — Sentindo-se solitária desde que Daniela se casou com meu filho e se mudou daqui?

— Eu realmente sinto faltada minha prima, ela, era ótima companheira de quarto.

Numa maneira que lhe era peculiar, Ritter foi direto ao assunto, sem perder-se em preâmbulos:

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Eu gostaria que você fizesse uma pesquisa de campo numa determinada área do deserto do Arizona. Enviarei para lá todo o seu equipamento e você poderá ficar acampada por alguns dias, até traçar um mapa preliminar da região e estudar o afloramento dos minérios.

— No deserto do Arizona? — Jenny repetiu, sentindo-se empalidecer.

— Isso mesmo. Um lugar calmo. Bonito. Cheio de paz.

— Cheio de cobras! Homens armados transitando pela área em seus jipes! Índios!

— Psiu! Hunter pode ouvi-la!

— Não tenho medo de um apache alto chamado Hunter. Estou me referindo aos outros, àqueles que não trabalham para nós.

— Ouça, querida, os apaches não têm mais o costume de ata car acampamentos e já se vão anos desde que alguém foi atingi do por alguma flecha.

Jenny encarou Ritter com dureza:

— Mande Hunter.

— Oh, é o que vou fazer. Fico satisfeito ao vê-la concordar que ele é o homem certo para o trabalho. Vocês dois poderão fazer companhia um ao outro. Ele será a pessoa encarregada de protegê-la.

— Eu? Sozinha no deserto com Hunter durante vários dias e noites? Você não pode fazer isso! Acabaremos por nos matar um ao outro!

— Não de imediato. Além do mais, você é a melhor geóloga do meu quadro de pessoal e não posso correr o risco de enviar alguém menos experiente, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos do mês passado. E lembre-se de que o terceiro dos nossos inimigos ainda está à solta. É por isso que não os quero acampando num mesmo lugar todos os dias, para não deixar rastros. Vocês irão para a área-alvo apenas na segunda noite. Vou lhe mostrar no mapa onde é que fica, mas não diga nada a ninguém:

— Nem mesmo a Hunter?

— Hunter sabe tudo.

— É o que ele pensa sobre si mesmo. Aposto que se considera ó mais...

— Deixe disso. Trata-se de trabalho. Você é uma funcionária e eu sou o chefe. É pegar ou largar.

Ela atirou as mãos para cima, dando-se por vencida:

— E eu tenho escolha? Num momento você me paga muitíssimo bem e no outro me ameaça com a possibilidade da penúria. Não tenho outra saída a não ser aceitar.

Ritter sorriu com carinho antes de responder:

— Ótimo. Hunter não morde.

— Tem certeza? Ele quase arrancou a minha cabeça fora na noite em que perdemos o último dos agentes inimigos. Disse que foi tudo culpa minha!

— Mas como poderia ter sido você a culpada?

— Eu não sei, mas foi o que ele disse. Você tem mesmo que mandar Hunter? Por que não Mallory? É um rapaz simpático.

— Hunter não é simpático, mas será capaz de protegê-la e ao meu investimento. Não há homem melhor para esse tipo de trabalho.

Resignando-se afinal, Jenny procurou saber mais detalhes sobre a missão.

— O que deveremos procurar? Petróleo? Molibdênio? Urânio?

— Molibdênio e talvez ouro. Agora você sabe por que eu não quero qualquer comentário sobre essa expedição. Sei que tanto você quanto Hunter são pessoas reservadas, o que diminui as possibilidades de vazamento de informações. Prepare tudo o que for necessário. Hunter a apanhará no seu apartamento amanhã de manhã, às seis horas.

— Posso ir até ao aeroporto sozinha!

— Está com medo dele? — Ritter brincou.

— Não, claro que não.

— Ótimo. Ele tomará conta de você. Divirtam-se.

Divertimento não era exatamente a palavra que Jenny usaria para definir a expectativa de vários dias e noites em companhia de Hunter. Na. verdade, ela não conseguir a pensar em nada que a assustasse mais do que aquela missão no deserto

Ao voltar para o escritório, após um almoço frugal, Jenny viu-se frente a frente com ele.

A mera visão daquele homem a deixava com o coração acelerado. Hunter tinha um metro e noventa e cinco de altura e se mo via com uma graça felina. Mas não era apenas a elegância natural, ou o corpo musculoso que atraía a atenção das mulheres. O ar arrogante, o modo penetrante de olhar as pessoas acabavam por fazê-las sentir insignificantes expostas. Não era difícil imaginá-lo vestido com as roupas de um chefe apache, com direito a co car e tudo, pois a sua presença dominava qualquer ambiente. Es te era um homem para ser temido pelos inimigos.

— Sr. Hunter — ela o cumprimentou com polidez, caminhando em direção à porta do seu escritório.

Ele deu um passo para o lado, bloqueando a passagem.

— A idéia foi de Eugene ou sua?

— Se você está se referindo à missão no deserto, esteja certo de que não acho a perspectiva muito interessante — Jenny procurava falar com calma, embora sentisse que aquele olhar frio era capaz de penetrar-lhe a alma — Se eu pudesse escolher o meu acompanhante, não seria difícil encontrar alguém com um gênio melhor do que o seu, alguém que nunca tivesse me insultado.

Hunter permaneceu impassível, sem que um músculo do seu rosto se movesse. Porém, não havia nada de incomum nisso, já que Jenny nunca o tinha visto sorrir.

— Com licença agora. Se você não se importar, preciso voltar ao trabalho.

— Eu me importo em ter que adiar alguns projetos importantes apenas para brincar de anjo da guarda para uma garota que deveria estar se dedicando à profissão de modelo. Os olhos azuis de Jenny brilhavam e foi numa voz baixa, fria, que ela respondeu:

— Eu poderia lhe devolver os insultos, se quisesse. Fiz mestrado em geologia. Minha aparência não tem absolutamente na da a ver com a minha inteligência ou com a minha capacidade profissional.

— É interessante que você tenha escolhido uma profissão do minada por homens.

— Não vou me dar ao trabalho de discutir com você. Essa missão não foi idéia minha e muito menos minha escolha. Se você se acha capaz de convencer Eugene a mandar um outro geólogo no meu lugar, vá em frente.

— Ele me disse que você é a melhor.

— Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas não é bem assim. Talvez não seja possível destacar um outro profissional neste exato momento.

— Isso é mau.

Jenny ergueu a cabeça num gesto de desafio e orgulho, porém, por mais que se empertigasse, mal chegava aos ombros dele.

— É uma pena que você não seja capaz de distinguir quartzo de diamantes, ou poderia fazer todo o trabalho sozinho!

Hunter olhou-a vagarosamente, demorando-se na contemplação daquele corpo perfeito, mas se teve prazer naquilo que via, nada deixou transparecer, pois suas feições permaneciam rígidas.

— Passarei em seu apartamento às seis horas, amanhã de manhã. Não me faça ter de esperá-la, boneca.

Ele se afastou no mesmo instante, sem que Jenny tivesse tempo de pensar numa resposta adequada a tanta insolência. Com os olhos faiscando e o rosto vermelho de raiva, ela voltou ao escritório, só então sendo capaz de imaginar algumas respostas mordazes que poderia ter lhe dado. Jenny abriu vários mapas sobre a mesa, estudando a área onde deveria realizar a pesquisa de campo. O terreno era bastante familiar: montanhas e deserto. É claro que possuía os mapas topográficos, mas iria precisar de algo muito mais detalhado antes que Eugene convocasse uma reunião com o conselho de diretoria, para que decidissem o ponto exato onde seriam feitas as escavações. E o trabalho dela era apenas o primeiro passo. Assim que tivesse terminado as pesquisas preliminares, seria necessário delimitar uma área menor para estudos posteriores. Isso envolveria o trabalho de técnicos em geologia, que seriam enviados para e local a fim de estudarem os movimentos sísmicos e realizarem uma investigação minuciosa, incluindo-se estudos aéreos e talvez até mesmo um mapeamento da região com o auxilio de satélites.

Mas neste exato momento, o que importava era a pesquisa de campo. Essa área em particular ficava ao sudoeste do Arizona espremida entre terras do governo e a reserva Apache. A reserva indígena era como uma nação soberana, regida por suas próprias leis, obediente ao próprio governo. Não seria possível garimpar ali sem permissão. O que Eugene tinha esperança de encontrar era uma área entre os dois territórios, e as suas chances de consegui-lo eram grandes. As horas passaram com rapidez. Jenny arrumou todo o equipamento que seria levado ao aeroporto na manhã seguinte, e foi para casa.

Enquanto jantava, apenas um bife e salada, ela pensava no encontro que havia tido com Hunter. Os próximos dias seriam difíceis, tinha certeza disso. Estava claro que ele não gostava dela, mas esse sentimento não deveria afetar o relacionamento profissional entre ambos, como vinha acontecendo. Havia outras mulheres na companhia e Hunter parecia se relacionar bem com elas.

— Talvez seja o meu perfume — ela murmurou alto, rindo da idéia maluca.

Não, tinha de ser alguma coisa em sua personalidade, pois ele parecera não gostar dela à primeira vista.

Jenny lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia. Havia sido o seu primeiro dia de trabalho na Companhia de Petróleo Ritter. Com o seu diploma debaixo do braço ela havia conseguido emprego numa das maiores empresas do país e o feito dera-lhe confiança.

Ao chegar ao trabalho, vestida com uma saia branca de linho, blusa azul clara, os cabelos presos num coque elegante e uma maquiagem bem leve, ela havia causado um verdadeiro furor nos colegas do sexo masculino. Mas ao ver Hunter pela primeira vez, Jenny também se sentira extasiada, para o seu mais completo assombro.

Eugene Ritter o havia chamado à sua sala para apresentá-lo a Jenny. Ela ainda não sabia nada sobre ele, nem mesmo sobre a sua ascendência apache. E ao vê-lo entrar, Jenny, em geral tão indiferente aos homens, sentira-se derreter por dentro.

Naquela época, Hunter parecera ainda mais reservado.

Tinha. os cabelos mais compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo e o terno claro de verão servira para acentuar o tom acobreado da pele. Mas tinha sido o rosto dele, forte e másculo, que lhe chamara a atenção acima de tudo. E embora tentasse, não havia conseguido deixar de olhá-lo fixamente. Hunter sequer sorrira ao serem apresentados. Na verdade, os olhos dele haviam deixado transparecer uma súbita hostilidade. Jenny nunca conseguira esquecer o desdenho daquele olhar, como se ela fosse uma garota qualquer se pondo à mostra, e não uma cientista, dona de uma mente analítica e competente no seu trabalho. Naquele momento lhe havia ocorrido um pensamento divertido: uma geóloga se ria o par perfeito para Hunter, um homem de pedra. Posteriormente, ela havia partilhado a pilhéria com Eugene, e ele a contara a Hunter, que não achara a mínima graça. A resposta não tinha tardado a chegar: o chefe de segurança comentara com alguns colegas que ela não o atraía nem um pouco mesmo que fosse servida em bandeja de prata.

Jenny suspirou, terminando de jantar. Como era possível ele a odiar tanto, quando ela o achava insuportavelmente atraente? O destino lhe havia pregado uma peça. Durante toda a sua vida os homens que a desejaram haviam sido filhinhos de papai ou tipos dependentes que precisavam ser paparicados. Tudo o que Jennifer sempre quisera era encontrar um homem que fosse seguro de si o suficiente para aceitá-la como ela era, com a sua es tampa e o seu cérebro. Agora, ao encontrar alguém forte, independente, com uma personalidade marcante, ele não a que ria, não se interessando nem pela sua beleza, nem pela sua inteligência.

Ela nunca havia tido coragem de perguntar a Hunter por que ele a detestava, tanto. Eles haviam estado a sós numa única oportunidade, embora já se conhecessem havia alguns anos. E fora na ocasião em que montaram a cilada para pegar os agentes inimigos que traziam o apartamento de Jenny sob espreita.

Naquela noite Jenny e Hunter haviam ido juntos a um restaurante em companhia de Cabe Ritter e Daniela Marist. Jenny es colhera, propositalmente, um vestido vermelho e sexy para "melhorar a opinião de Hunter a meu respeito". Mas ela não precisaria ter se dado ao trabalho, pois ele mal a olhara. Ao vol tarem ao apartamento, ela havia tido a oportunidade de vê-lo em ação pela primeira vez. A velocidade com a qual atacara os intrusos era algo fascinante. Num instante deixara o primeiro dos ladrões inconsciente, e partira para agarrar o segundo que, na pressa de escapar, jogara Jenny de encontro à parede. Hunter ha via parado para ver se ela estava bem, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. Os olhos dele faiscavam ao perguntar-lhe se tinha sido ferida. Só depois de ter certeza de que nada lhe acontecera, foi que saíra ao encalço do segundo homem, e havia ódio em seu olhar. Porém, o agente inimigo já tinha conseguido escapar. O terceiro membro da gangue havia sido pego do lado de fora do prédio pelos homens de Hunter. Então, ele a culpara por ter perdido o segundo dos ladrões, a quem presumia ser o líder da operação. Era estranha tanta raiva.

Jenny lavou a louça, tomou banho e vestiu a camisola.

Quanto mais cedo dormisse, mais cedo se veria a caminho de iniciar e terminar essa viagem forçada.

Ela olhou-se no espelho artes de deitar-se. Estava com vinte e sete anos. Sua idade começava a incomodá-la também. Dentro de mais alguns anos a beleza se desgastaria e ela não teria mais nada, além do intelecto, para atrair um marido. E isso parecia uma piada. A maioria dos homens que havia conhecido não hesitaria em trocar uma mulher inteligente por outra que fosse bonita, apesar das atitudes modernas. Hunter, provavelmente, apreciaria o tipo de esposa que andasse três passos atrás do ma rido e se portasse como uma escrava.

Jenny tentou imaginá-lo com uma mulher nos braços e enrubesceu com os pensamentos. Hunter tinha o corpo mais perfeito que ela jamais vira e exudava masculinidade. Imaginá-lo sem roupas era algo que a deixava lânguida, entorpecida.

Suspirando com força, apagou a luz e meteu-se sob as cobertas. Tinha de parar de atormentar-se com esse tipo de pensamento. Mas é que ele a atraía como homem algum jamais havia conseguido. Só de vê-lo sentia o sangue latejar nas veias, o coração a ponto de explodir. Ela o olhava e o desejava além do corpo: queria ser capaz de tocar-lhe a alma. Certa vez, ao saber que Hunter havia sido ferido em ação, não tivera paz até ter certeza de que ele estava vivo e iria se recuperar. Onde quer que estives se, Jenny procurava por Hunter, consciente ou inconscientemente. Era quase uma mania da qual não conseguia libertar-se. Que coisa estúpida estar apaixonada por um homem que nem se dava conta da sua existência! Apaixonada e sem esperança... Na sua ida de e com a sua inteligência, ela deveria ter um pouco mais de bom senso. Mas mesmo assim, seu inundo se resumia a Hunter.

Já era muito tarde quando Jenny conseguiu dormir e seu sono foi tão pesado que não ouviu o relógio despertar na manhã seguinte. Foram as batidas na porta, fortes e insistentes, que a acordaram. Ainda tonta de sono, ela se dirigiu à porta, sem lembrar-se de pegar um robe. Felizmente sua camisola de algodão ia até os pés, e a cobria decentemente.

— O avião sai em duas horas e precisamos chegar ao aeroporto dentro de sessenta minutos. Não lhe falei que viria buscá-la às seis?

— Sim — ela falou suspirando — Você nunca sorri?

— Apenas quando encontro algo para o qual valha a pena sorrir.

"Isso me põe no meu lugar" ela pensou dando-lhe as costas.

— Preciso tomar um café ou me sinto incapaz de funcionar

— Eu farei o café. Vá se vestir — Hunter falou com aspereza, lutando para não olhar as curvas suaves daquele corpo, apenas sugeridas pela camisola.

— Mas...

— Eu disse para ir se vestir.

Jenny percebeu um brilho diferente naquele olhar, que percorria seu corpo com ousadia. Ele nunca a havia olhado dessa maneira antes, e não foi algo lisonjeador. Foi simplesmente o olhar de um homem que sabe apreciar o corpo de uma mulher. Luxúria, nada mais do que isso.

Jenny vestiu calça jeans, blusa cor-de-rosa e calçou tênis. Es tava mais preocupada com o conforto das roupas do que com o estilo. Resolveu deixar os longos cabelos soltos; se Hunter não gostasse da sua aparência, que reclamasse.

Ao chegar à pequena cozinha, ele já havia colocado duas xícaras de café fresco sobre a mesa. Também havia um prato com torradas e geléia.

— Não era preciso tanta, coisa — ela falou um pouco hesitante.

— Você precisa se alimentar — Hunter respondeu sem qualquer expressão no rosto — Está magra demais. Coma.

— Obrigada.

Jenny sorvia o café vagarosamente, tentando desviar os olhos de Hunter. Mas era difícil. Ele estava elegante e sóbrio, trajando calça cinza, camisa branca e blazer azul-marinho. Os cabelos mui to curtos acentuavam ainda mais a imagem de um bem-sucedido homem de negócios.

Porém, havia nele algo profundamente perturbador, capaz de intimidá-la. Jenny não conseguia pensar em nada para falar, e continuou a tomar o café em silêncio.

Hunter percebia o quanto ela estava nervosa, entretanto não fazia nada para suavizar a tensão. Ele receava o que a proximidade entre os dois pudesse desencadear. Jenny era sinônimo de complicação, algo que não saberia como lidar.

— Você costuma falar mais no trabalho ou quando está com outras pessoas?

— Há segurança na quantidade — ela respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

Hunter a olhava com tanta intensidade que, por fim, Jenny o encarou. quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu-se vulnerável, exposta, o corpo sacudido por uma onda de prazer.

— Segurança para quem? Para você? Do que você tem medo, Jennifer? De mim?

Sim, mas ela não deixaria que ele o soubesse.

— Não, claro que não. Apenas quis dizer que é difícil manter uma conversação com você.

— A maioria das pessoas faia muito e não diz nada.

Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando:

— Uma amiga minha sempre dizia que é melhor ficar de boca fechada e parecer estúpida, do que abri-la e remover qualquer dúvida.

Hunter não sorriu, mas havia um brilho de divertimento nos seus olhos. Ele levou a xícara aos lábios, olhando-a em silêncio, pensando no quanto aquela mulher parecia encantadora envolta pela luz da manhã. Sua beleza era radiante e perturbadora.

Hunter não gostava dos sentimentos que Jenny parecia despertar em sua alma. Nunca, até então, havia amado alguém, e não queria que isso acontecesse. A sua profissão arriscada era, também, um empecilho a vínculos emocionais mais pro fundos.

— É melhor irmos andando — ele falou de repente.

— Sim.

Jenny levantou-se e começou a lavar a louça. Hunter encostou-se numa das paredes, com os braços cruzados. Nada dizia, mas seus olhos semicerrados não perdiam um só dos movimentos daquele corpo bem feito.

Ele lembrava-se bem do vestido vermelho que Jenny havia usa do na noite em que seu apartamento tinha sido invadido e esperava que ela não viesse a usar nada tão revelador enquanto estivessem juntos no deserto. Jennifer era o ponto vulnerável da sua vida, mas felizmente ela não tinha consciência do quanto o afetava, e ele não pretendia dizer-lhe.

— Vou apanhar as suas malas — Hunter falou de súbito, co mo se estivesse ansioso para sair da cozinha.

Ela relaxou ao ficar sozinha. Havia sentido que fora observada o tempo todo e estava nervosa. Por que será que Hunter a olhara tanto? Talvez pelo simples prazer de deixá-la ainda mais tensa.

"Ele realmente não me suporta" Jenny pensou "E devo dar graças a Deus por isso. Pelo menos a sua hostilidade me impedirá de fazer papel de boba, tomando alguma atitude estúpida co mo, por exemplo, me atirar nos seus braços."

Hunter já estava com as malas junto à porta, esperando-a. Jenny pegou uma jaqueta antes de sair, pois devia estar frio lá fora. E nenhum dos dois disse sequer mais uma palavra.

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Chegando ao estacionamento do prédio, Hunter colocou a bagagem no porta-malas do seu carro e abriu a porta para Jenny. Suas maneiras eram sempre impecáveis, e ela não podia deixar de se indagar se ele as havia aprendido com a mãe ou se por conta própria. Eram tantas as perguntas que gostaria de lhe fazer! Porém, tinha certeza de que Hunter as ignoraria, assim como fazia com tudo o que não o interessava.

Ele dirigia com a mesma segurança e confiança com que desempenhava qualquer tarefa. Nada parecia perturbá-lo, nem o intenso trânsito de carros, nem a falta de habilidade de alguns motoristas, e logo estavam no aeroporto.

Ao entrarem no avião, Jenny sentiu-se tomada de prazer ao reparar que embora Hunter não houvesse solicitado, eles tinham sido colocados em assentos vizinhos. Foi então que percebeu o quão apaixonada estava, sedenta por um toque, ainda que acidental, daquelas mãos fortes ou pelo roçar das suas pernas musculosas.

Hunter sentou-se completamente à vontade, enquanto Jenny parecia apreensiva, tentando lembrar-se de todas as estatísticas capazes de provar que as viagens aéreas são realmente seguras.

— O que há de errado agora? — ele perguntou.

— Nada.

— Então, por que você está segurando os braços da poltrona com tanta força?

— Porque desse jeito não serei lançada para longe quando cairmos.

Ele riu baixinho:

— Nunca a imaginei covarde. Você é realmente a mesma mulher que me ajudou a montar uma cilada para agentes inimigos apenas algumas semanas atrás?

— As situações são diferentes.

Embora tentasse, Hunter não conseguia afastar os olhos dela e sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo. Quanto mais próxima, mais bonita Jenny lhe parecia: cheia de curvas, voz sexy, e uma boca feita para ser beijada. Mas ali morava o perigo. Ele não poderia se entregar a um envolvimento, pois seu estilo de vida não era compatível com a maioria das mulheres, e em especial, com as mulheres brancas. Mesmo procurando se convencer de que devia manter distância, não podia deixar de admirar-lhe a beleza, inebriar-se com seu perfume suave. Ela parecia tão distante... Como gostaria de acariciá-la, deslizar as mãos sob suas roupas...

Foi só depois de haverem decolado que ela voltou a falar: — As pessoas que você supõe estarem nos seguindo pertencem ao mesmo grupo que entrou no meu apartamento?

— Tenho quase certeza absoluta. Você tem que se lembrar que o valor dos metais estratégicos costuma flutuar no mercado de acordo com a lei da oferta e da procura. Quando um novo uso para esse tipo de metal é descoberto, ele se torna imediatamente mais valioso.

— E um aumento do seu uso na indústria também provoca o mesmo resultado.

Ela raciocinava rápido. Hunter apreciava a sua inteligência tanto quanto o seu corpo, mas não pretendia deixá-la perceber co mo se sentia atraído.

— Nós não conseguimos apanhar o cabeça da operação, você sabe muito bem por quê.

Jenny sentiu-se enrubescer, porém, defendeu-se.

— Não lhe pedi para perder tempo se certificando se eu estava bem.

Hunter sabia que ela estava com a razão. A lembrança da angústia que experimentara ao vê-la caída no chão ainda o assombrava, porque fora naquele instante não percebera o quanto se sentia vulnerável. E agora vivia tentando se esquecer daquela noite! Os agentes inimigos, seu trabalho, os interesses da empresa, tudo havia sido momentaneamente esquecido quando o ladrão derrubara Jenny com violência. O que o deixara zangado não fora o fato de que o homem conseguira escapar, mas a compreensão de que a preocupação por Jennifer havia sido maior do que a sua dedicação ao trabalho. E fora a primeira vez em sua vida que o sentimento dominara a razão.

— Vamos trocar de avião em Phoenix, e viajaremos com nomes falsos. Com sorte, os agentes inimigos seguirão até a Califórnia, pensando que ainda estamos a bordo.

— Como conseguiremos enganá-los? Eles estão neste avião?

— Sim, a umas cinco fileiras atrás de nós. Na próxima escala, nos levantaremos a pretexto de esticarmos as pernas e antes que o avião decole para Tucson, mudaremos de aparelho e de companhia aérea.

— E se eles nos seguirem?

— Eu os verei. Esta não é a primeira vez em que brinco de gato e rato com esse tipo de gente.

Jenny sentia-se contente por não precisar se preocupar com os detalhes, pois afinal, a sua ocupação era a geologia e não espio agem industrial. Ela o olhou ainda mais uma vez, sem conseguir disfarçar a emoção que experimentava, e pegando uma revista fingiu estar imersa numa leitura interessante. Porém Hunter não se deixava enganar com facilidade. Ele percebia muito bem o efeito que estava causando em Jennifer. Os próximos dias no deserto seriam um convite ao perigo e aos problemas. Teria de conseguir controlar os impulsos do seu corpo, ou acabaria fazendo algo estúpido.

A viagem foi rápida, e logo após o café da manhã ser servido, eles estavam se preparando para pousar.

Hunter já havia tomado todas as providências, desde as reservas no hotel até o aluguel de um carro que os esperava no aeroporto. E tudo corria muito bem até que chegaram ao hotel e o recepcionista lhes entregou as chaves para quartos separados.

— Não, assim não. Somos o sr. e a sra. Champ e estamos em lua-de-mel. Quero um quarto de casal.

— Oh! Desculpe-me, senhor. Parabéns — o recepcionista respondeu com um sorriso agradável.

"Meus sonhos vão se tornar realidade" Jenny pensou, imaginando toda a sorte de imprevistos deliciosos que poderiam acontecer durante a noite.

Ao ficarem a sós, no quarto, Hunter foi logo dizendo:

— Não entre em pânico, não pretendo tocá-la. Trata-se apenas da melhor maneira de tornar essa farsa mais convincente.

Jenny enrubesceu e conseguiu apenas murmurar:

— Eu não disse uma palavra!

Tendo nas mãos uma engenhoca eletrônica, ele vasculhou o aposento à procura de equipamentos de escuta, mas não havia nada.

— O quarto não está grampeado, mas isso não significa mui ta coisa, pois estou certo de que estamos sendo observados. Não saia daqui a menos que esteja em minha companhia e não diga nada a respeito do motivo da nossa viagem. Está claro?

— Por que não vamos para o deserto de uma vez?

— Primeiro precisaremos providenciar as coisas necessárias pa ra acamparmos e, como já está quase na hora do almoço, é melhor deixarmos para mais tarde.

— Está bem — ela respondeu colocando as suas malas próximas à porta do banheiro e parecendo um pouco hesitante.

— Você pode escolher qualquer uma das duas camas. Posso dormir em qualquer lugar.

Jenny colocou a pasta com os mapas sobre a cama e preparou -se para arrumar o resto do material.

— Me dê essa pasta — Hunter pediu.

Ela esvaziou, substituindo os mapas por um jornal, e guardando-a numa gaveta sob algumas camisas. Os papéis importantes, ele decidiu esconder num dos bolsos de uma calça jeans e deixá-la dentro da sua mala.

Jenny sentia vontade de dizer o quanto o considerava eficiente, mas tinha medo de que o comentário deixasse transparecer os outros sentimentos que lhe iam na alma. Por fim, resolveu desfazer a bagagem, sem no entanto retirar a roupa íntima e a camisola, pois sentia-se inibida demais. Será que deveria dormir de camisola, ou daria a impressão de estar fazendo um convite? Aflita, um pensamento lhe ocorreu: será que Hunter dormia nu? Alguns homens o faziam e ela não vira sinal, no meio das coisas dele, nem de robe nem de pijama. Entretanto, esse não era o tipo de pergunta que pudesse ser feita a um homem como Hunter. Era incrível pensar que uma mulher da sua idade e com a sua aparência fosse tão ignorante sobre o corpo masculino. Afinal, nunca havia visto um homem inteiramente nu!

— Há alguma coisa incomodando você?

A pergunta inesperada fez com que ela dissesse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

— Você usa pijama?

— Por quê? Quer que eu lhe empreste o meu ou está pensando em me dar um de presente?

— Desculpe-me. É que não estou acostumada a dividir um mesmo quarto com um homem.

Hunter achava impossível acreditar que Jenny nunca houvesse passado uma noite em companhia masculina. O mais provável era que se sentisse nervosa com a sua presença.

— Supostamente, estamos em lua-de-mel e seria muito estranho se dormíssemos em quartos separados.

— É claro — ela respondeu, percebendo sarcasmo na voz dele — Será que poderíamos sair para almoçar? Estou faminta.

— Primeiro preciso entrar em contato com os meus agentes locais. Eles estão envolvidos em investigações referentes a um ou ro projeto. Não demorarei muito.

Jenny pensou que Hunter fosse usar o telefone, mas de repente viu-se sozinha no quarto. Ele havia saído. Jennifer jogou-se na cama sentindo-se uma idiota. Que bela maneira de começar as coisas com o pé esquerdo, perguntando ao companheiro de quarto se ele usava pijama! Agora Hunter a consideraria uma pudica além de uma chata.

Por fim, decidiu trabalhar um pouco. Colocou os óculos de leitura, espalhou os gráficos sobre a cama e ligou o computador portátil. Urna hora depois, Hunter estava de volta.

— Eu não sabia que você usava óculos.

— Não mesmo? — ela perguntou num tom mordaz — Sempre pensei que você sabia mais sobre mim do que eu mesma. Afinal, não faz parte do seu trabalho levantar a ficha de todos os funcionários da empresa?

— Não seja sarcástica, não lhe fica bem.

Hunter se atirou sobre a outra cama, esticando todos os músculos do corpo e Jenny teve de se esforçar para não encará-lo. Ele era bonito demais, perfeito da cabeça aos pés, o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher.

— Que tipo de mineral você e Eugene estão procurando?

— Adivinhe. — respondeu Jennifer.

Só então ela percebeu o erro. Hunter levantou-se e antes que Jenny desse por si, ele a estava segurando pelos pulsos e puxando-a de encontro ao peito. Tanta proximidade a desnorteava. O calor que vinha daquele corpo másculo era excitante demais. Talvez fosse exatamente para tê-lo perto de si que ela o havia provocado.

— Menininhas costumam jogar pedras nos garotos de quem elas gostam — ele falou devagar e bem baixo — É isso o que você está fazendo? Porque se a resposta for positiva, eu não estou a fim de ter um caso tórrido durante esta semana de trabalho, boneca.

Jenny teve vontade de que o chão se abrisse sob os seus pés, de tanta vergonha. E o pior fora que ele havia percebido com clareza o que lhe passava no íntimo; o que não era difícil, tratando- se de um homem experiente e vivido. Ela já tinha ouvido alguns comentários de que Hunter não gostava das mulheres brancas, provavelmente porque elas o consideravam apenas como uma oportunidade de experimentar algo diferente. Entretanto, a atração que aquele homem lhe despertava ia muito além do sexo.

— Eu não estou tentando chamar a sua atenção. Estou cansa da, e quando fico cansada me comporto como uma tola. Hunter ainda a mantinha junto ao corpo, e o cheiro dele a enlouquecia. Tentando controlar-se, Jenny continuou:

— Você não. tem necessidade de me avisar. Sei que não vale a pena tentar me insinuar.

Ele pareceu se divertir com o último comentário:

— Sabe mesmo? Por quê?

— Ouvi dizer que você odeia as mulheres, especialmente as brancas.

Hunter a fitou com intensidade e, depois, vagarosamente, desceu o olhar até os seios firmes que quase lhe tocavam a camisa. Então lembrou-se de uma outra loura que o havia abandonado quando ele estava com cinco anos, temendo que o filho mestiço lhe causasse embaraço diante dos amigos da alta sociedade. Naquela época, sua mãe já havia encerrado a fase de ativista na defesa dos índios e estava interessada num homem do seu próprio meio. E apenas alguns anos atrás, ele mesmo tivera tido um envolvimento com uma mulher rica e elegante que achava o máxi mo ter um companheiro apache. Mas quando fora mencionada a possibilidade de um compromisso permanente, ela rira, dizendo: "Meu Deus, me casar com um homem que vive numa reserva indígena?" Essas lembranças ainda doíam, embora fizessem parte do passado. Hunter soltou Jenny de um modo brusco, pouco comum ao seu jeito educado de ser.

— Sinto muito — ela falou ao perceber a expressão de tristeza daqueles olhos escuros — Eu não tencionava fazê-lo lembrar-se de coisas desagradáveis.

— O que você sabe sobre mim?

Jenny tentou sorrir enquanto se afastava dele.

— Eu não sei de nada, sr. Hunter. Ninguém sabe. Sua vida é um segredo trancado a sete chaves. Mas a expressão do seu rosto era de... mágoa.

Hunter estava atônito ante a perspicácia de Jenny. Na verdade, ele não sabia quase nada sobre a vida particular dela, mas tinha certeza de que não estava envolvida com homem algum da empresa. Pensando bem, após todos esses anos trabalhando na mesma companhia, jamais soubera que ela tivesse um namorado e Jenny mantinha distância de todos os colegas do sexo oposto. Certa vez, durante uma expedição, ele a vira rejeitar, duramente, um homem que tentara lhe passar uma cantada.

E embora se sentisse tentado, não iria arriscar suas emoções, pois ainda estavam vivas as lembranças da antiga paixão por uma mulher branca c como acabara por se sentir humilhado. Além do mais, nunca havia conseguido esquecer como fora rejeitado e abandonado pela própria mãe. Decidido a não remoer a dor, Hunter falou:

— Vamos sair para comer alguma coisa e então compraremos o material necessário para acamparmos.

— Será que poderei comprar uma rede? Eu dormi numa quando era garota e estava acampada com os meus pais.

— Você pode comprar a rede, desde que encontre onde dependurá-la.

— Mas só vou precisar de duas árvores...

— O deserto é notório pela falta de árvores, ou você já se esqueceu?

Jenny o olhava com tanta intensidade, que Hunter sentiu-se estranhamente perturbado. Os olhos dela eram enormes, meigos, e o faziam estremecer. Tenso, virou-se de costas. — É melhor ir mos agora, Jennifer.

Seu nome dito por aquela voz profunda deixava-a excitada. Estar ao lado dele era sentir-se mulher, com as emoções à flor da pele.

Ela caminhou até a porta e, sem querer, esbarrou em Hunter. O breve contato dos corpos foi o suficiente para deixá-la em fogo. Mais do que depressa, Jenny se afastou, tentando esconder o embaraço. Hunter ergueu-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos, percebendo o leve tremor que a sacudia.

— Você realmente tem medo de mim.

— Um pouco.

Sim, havia um pouco de medo, mas não pelos motivos que ele pensava.

— Meu Deus! — Hunter murmurou, chocado — Vamos sair daqui!

Jenny não havia esperado que a sua confissão o deixasse tão furioso. Ia ser uma viagem difícil, e este era apenas o começo. Durante todo o caminho até o restaurante do hotel ele se manteve frio, distante, só lhe segurando o braço quando passavam perto de outras pessoas, a fim de manter as aparências. E voltou a falar, apenas quando já estavam no meio da refeição.

— Já faz muito tempo desde que tirei o escalpo de alguém. O garfo caiu da mão de Jenny com um barulho estridente, e ela olhou nervosamente para os lados, temerosa de ter chamado a atenção.

Devia ter se lembrado o quanto Hunter era sensível no que dizia respeito a sua ascendência. Ele acreditava que a amedrontava por ser meio-índio. O que não faria se descobrisse que ela o temia porque estava apaixonada? Provavelmente morreria de tanto rir.

— Não é por isso — Jenny começou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas — Não é pelo que você é... que não me sinto muito confortável ao seu lado. Você nunca fez segredo de que não gosta de mim e age de maneira hostil sempre que me vê. Não é medo o que eu sinto. É nervosismo. E não tem nada a ver com a sua ascendência.

Hunter reconhecia que Jenny tinha um pouco de razão. Seria impossível negar que ele houvesse sido hostil em várias ocasiões. E o motivo de tanto antagonismo era a beleza dela. Ao seu lado, sentia-se vulnerável e esse sentimento o irritava. Também sabia que o fato de ser mestiço o tornava mais desconfiado. Era esse o preço por viver no mundo dos brancos.

— Eu não acho muito fácil viver entre a sua gente — Hunter falou, admitindo a alguém, pela primeira vez, algo que o incomodava.

— Posso imaginar. Mas tenha certeza de que ser mulher e geóloga também é difícil. Porém, minha profissão me dá muito prazer. É que eu sempre amei as pedras.

Eles se olharam por um longo instante e foi como se o ar estivesse carregado de eletricidade.

— Não a considero uma pessoa muito fácil, Jennifer Holt, mas creio que conseguiremos sobreviver. Eugene me disse que deve mos acampar na área-alvo apenas na segunda noite.

— Sim — ela falou com a voz sumida. Jenny tinha uma das mãos sobre a mesa, e, num impulso, Hunter a tocou, sentindo-a estremecer. Tentou enganar a si mesmo, pensando que era apenas para manter as aparências. Mas sabia que tocá-la lhe dava prazer.

— Você está tremendo.

Ela retirou a mão depressa, quase derrubando o copo de água.

— É melhor eu terminar de almoçar. As lojas não demorarão a fechar.

— É verdade.

Jenny sabia que Hunter percebera o motivo do seu embaraço, e aqueles olhos negros e profundos pareciam brilhar com um novo interesse.

Ele estava curioso agora. Uma bela mulher como Jennifer de via estar acostumada a deixar os homens nervosos, e não o contrário. Hunter olhou para a boca sensual e sentiu o corpo ficar rígido Nos últimos anos ele havia fantasiado, inúmeras vezes, como seria fazer amor com Jennifer, e com o passar do tempo as imagens vinham se tornando cada vez mais fortes. Embora se esforçasse para manter esse tipo de pensamento a distância, ha via noites em que não conseguia dormir, imaginando aquela boca se abrindo para ele, as mãos macias acariciando-o, suas per nas entrelaçadas às dela na escuridão. Ao final das horas insones sentia-se descer ao inferno, tão grande era a frustração. E agora teriam de enfrentar uma semana no deserto, e a sós! Para ela se ria uma pesquisa de campo; para ele, um curso de sobrevivência, onde precisaria de toda a sua força de vontade para não sucumbir ao desejo.

Tinha de lembrar sempre que estavam ali a trabalho e que agentes inimigos os seguiam, já que metais estratégicos costumavam atrair todo o tipo de gente. Precisava estar atento ao trabalho e não a Jennifer, mas a proximidade dela só iria lhe dificultar a tarefa. Havia muito tempo não possuía uma mulher e a fome era grande. Desejava-a e algo lhe dizia que ela também o queria.

Ao terminarem de almoçar, resolveram ir às compras. Com a eficiência costumeira, Hunter sabia exatamente o que adquirir e em pouco mais de uma hora estavam de volta ao carro, seguindo para o hotel.

De repente Jenny sentiu o sangue gelar com um pensamento súbito: talvez Hunter fosse comprometido. Era sabido que ele possuía um apartamento em Tulsa, mas que passava quase que todo o tempo livre no Arizona. Com, uma mulher, talvez?

— Estaremos prontos para partir amanhã de manhã — ele falou ao entrarem no quarto — Você gostaria de tomar banho agora?

— Se você não se incomodar que eu vá primeiro.

— Esteja à vontade. Vou assistir ao noticiário.

Jenny pegou suas coisas e entrou no banheiro, trancando a por ta. Tomou uma chuveirada rápida e vestiu calça jeans e camiseta branca, decidindo não maquiar-se.

Descalço, sem camisa e com uma lata de cerveja na mão, Hunter estava sentado numa poltrona. Ao vê-la sair do banheiro apressou-se a perguntar:

— Gostaria de uma cerveja?

— Não, obrigada.

— Se você já terminou, vou tomar banho e depois poderemos pensar em alguma coisa para o jantar. Jenny o olhava quase que com adoração. Parecia uma adolescente embevecida diante do seu ídolo. "Deus!" ela pensou "Ele é bonito demais. Como gostaria de passar as mãos nesses músculos perfeitos..."

Hunter percebia o quanto estava sendo observado, mas fingia nada notar. Pegou algumas roupas limpas e parou junto à porta do banheiro, reparando que Jenny não tirava os olhos do seu peito nu.

— Não se esqueça de deixar a porta trancada e não abra para ninguém.

Tentando falar com desenvoltura, ela respondeu:

— Sim senhor. Isso é tudo?

Hunter aproximou-se devagar e tomou-lhe o queixo entre as mãos, passando um dos dedos sobre aqueles lábios entreabertos numa carícia íntima e sensual. Ela sentiu uma corrente de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo, e deixou escapar um gemido.

Ele a olhava fixamente, surpreso com a intensidade das reações que o seu toque desencadeava. Com a voz rouca e baixa, murmurou:

— Não seja provocante. É melhor ir trabalhar um pouco enquanto eu tomo banho.

Trêmula, Jennifer sentou-se próxima ao computador e colocou o teclado no colo. Porém, não conseguia se concentrar. A atitude de Hunter havia sido por demais inesperada e a deixara ainda mais apreensiva. Se ele começasse a agir assim, ela acaba ria por perder o controle, entregando-se à paixão.

Jenny sentia-se insegura a respeito dele e de si mesma, temendo trair os sentimentos que lhe iam no íntimo.

Sempre alimentara algumas idéias tolas de que talvez Hunter fosse o tipo que não dorme com as mulheres que não o interessavam, mas agora via que não era bem assim. Ele sempre parecera ignorá-la, porém, hoje, ao tocá-la nos lábios, houvera atração naqueles olhos negros. Mas se Hunter não gostava de mulheres brancas, e dela. em especial, por que aquela carícia? Jenny evitava levar em consideração a única possibilidade evidente: ele a considerava uma mulher fácil e planejava seduzi-la. Contudo, não seria bem sucedido. Ela não pretendia se tornar um objeto de diversão para homem algum.

Nem mesmo para Hunter.

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

Ao ouvir a água do chuveiro correndo, Jenny largou o computador e sentou-se na poltrona em que Hunter estivera. Ainda era possível sentir o seu cheiro e, suspirando, ela acariciou o tecido.

Era preciso dar um basta em tamanha tolice! Com raiva de si mesma, voltou ao trabalho.

A área que eles iriam pesquisar não passava de uma faixa de terra pequena, espremida entre a reserva apache e propriedades do governo. Ficara estabelecido que o melhor seria acamparem em lugares diferentes a cada dia, a fim de deixarem pistas falsas aos agentes inimigos.

Ela estava concentrada estudando os mapas, quando Hunter saiu do banheiro usando apenas calça jeans. Ele era o homem mais atraente que Jenny jamais vira, porém não seria prudente deixá-lo saber disso, especialmente depois deter sentido seus dedos fortes roçando-lhe a boca...

— Encontrou o que procurava? — ele perguntou, de pé atrás da cadeira onde ela estava.

Hunter inclinou-se um pouco mais para a frente interessado nos mapas que apareciam na tela do computador. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e Jenny não conseguia reprimir o leve tre mor que a sacudia.

Ele a queria; era impossível negar a si mesmo. Nunca deveria ter concordado em acompanhá-la nessa expedição, porque tanta proximidade serviria apenas para enlouquecê-lo.

Hunter não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na fascinação que vira estampada naqueles olhos azuis quando ele havia acariciado os lábios macios. Queria beijá-la com sofreguidão até ouvi-la gemer de prazer, implorando por mais.

Jenny sentia a mesma tensão tomar conta do corpo e sabia que a sua reação era evidente.

— Você me assustou — ela conseguiu murmurar num fio de voz.

Ele entendia muito bem o que se passava e, vagarosamente, inclinou-se ainda mais, seus rostos quase se tocando.

— Hunter... — ele ouviu-a sussurrar num tom meigo.

Jenny podia sentir o cheiro daquele corpo másculo, adivinhar a força dos braços nus. Estava lânguida, ansiosa por um contato mais íntimo. Em apenas um segundo, seus sonhos se tornariam realidade e a boca de Hunter estaria sobre a sua...

Uma batida repentina na porta quebrou o encanto.

Hunter se amaldiçoou intimamente por ter estado a ponto de ceder. Estava perdendo o controle. Droga! Jennifer parecia intoxicá-lo! E, no entanto, ele não devia passar de uma experiência nova na vida daquela mulher. Não podia perder a cabeça!

— Sr. Champ? — uma voz feminina perguntou com clareza — Sou Teresa Whitley.

Hunter abriu a porta para uma mulher alta, morena e sorridente.

— Entre — ele falou quase retribuindo o sorriso, fazendo Jenny ter vontade de gritar de raiva.

— Srta. Holt? Prazer em conhecê-la. Trabalho sob as ordens do sr. Hunter. Mas acho que o melhor, será chamá-los de sr. e sra. Champ quando estivermos em público.

— Boa idéia — Jennifer respondeu de modo vago, ainda não tendo se recuperado dos momentos sensuais em que quase fora beijada:

— Trouxe algumas informações sobre a área a ser pesquisa da, gravadas neste disquete. Não entendo muita coisa de computadores, pois meu trabalho me põe em contato com pessoas e não com máquinas.

Não passou despercebido a Jenny a maneira apaixonada com que Teresa olhava para Hunter, como se quisesse devorá-lo. Agora ela entendia a natureza do outro "projeto" que Hunter havia dito estar desenvolvendo nesta região!

Jennifer sentia-se irritada por não ter se arrumado com mais apuro, pelo menos não estaria se sentindo apagada diante daquela beleza morena, que numa voz muito doce estava dizendo ao chefe:

— Podíamos ir jantar agora, já está ficando tarde.

— Ótimo — Hunter respondeu. — Deixe-me colocar uma camisa. Você ainda não conhecia Teresa, não é mesmo, Jennifer?

— Não — ela respondeu forçando-se a sorrir.

— Ela é índia — Hunter falou com satisfação, exibindo um ar de triunfo.

Jenny odiou aquele sorriso. Ela nunca havia ouvido uma palavra atenciosa vinda de Hunter, entretanto Teresa parecia estar recebendo um tratamento especial, cheio de delicadezas. É claro que ela não era uma simples cientista loura! Mas Hunter estava muito enganado se pretendia fazer a corte à agente índia bem na sua frente!

— Acho melhor que você fique aqui... — ele começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompido por Jenny.

— Estou com dor de cabeça. Se tiver fome, pedirei algo mais tarde. Passei muito tempo trabalhando no computador e meus olhos doem.

Só Deus sabia por que ela estava se dando ao trabalho de justificar a falsa dor de cabeça. Hunter e a morena não iriam mesmo sentir a sua falta!

— Estimo as suas melhoras — Teresa falou sem muita convicção.

— Obrigada...

— Vamos, então? — Hunter pegou uma jaqueta e, virando -se para Jennifer, comentou: — Mantenha a porta trancada. Se pedir um lanche, cheque as credenciais do funcionário antes de abrir.

— Sim senhor — ela respondeu num tom resignado.

Teresa saiu e Hunter olhou paia Jenny por um longo momento.

— Não me espere acordada.

— Pode contar com isso, senhor.

Ele fechou a porta e Jennifer atirou um sapato, cheio de raiva. Um segundo depois, a porta se abria outra vez.

— Esqueci a chave do carro.

Hunter foi até a gaveta da cômoda e no caminho pegou o sa pato caído no chão.

— Estava praticando pontaria?

— E eu seria capaz de jogar um sapato em você? — ela perguntou com um ar inocente.

Hunter a fitou como se lhe desvendasse a alma:

— Voltarei antes da meia-noite. Você estará segura.

— Muito mais segura do que Teresa Whitley — Jenny falou, arrependendo-se logo depois.

— É verdade. A maior parte dos homens costuma reagir quando provocado. Até mesmo eu.

Ela enrubesceu, notando um traço de raiva naquela voz profunda.

— Eu não...

— Sim, você me provocou. Mas não dará certo da próxima vez. Você não e o meu tipo, boneca — ele acrescentou com um sorriso cínico. — Gosto de mulher que tenha menos experiência do que eu, não mais.

Hunter saiu sem olhar para trás, ignorando o ódio que acaba ra de despertar. Sim, ela o havia provocado, pois o desejava tanto que não sabia como esconder. E ele a considerava experiente, com uma vida sexual ativa! Que piada!

De qualquer modo, Hunter a havia alertado e talvez isso fosse algo positivo, pois quem sabe assim ela conseguiria calar o próprio coração teimoso. Era compreensível que ele preferisse Teresa, já que ambos pertenciam ao mesmo mundo, enquanto ela, a mulher branca, não passava de uma diversão.

Jennifer olhou-se no espelho, sentindo raiva de si mesma.

"Eu devia ter ficado em Missouri, casado com alguém de lá e ter tido dois filhos, em vez de ir trabalhar numa companhia de petróleo e terminar envolvida com um homem de pedra."

Recusando-se a pensar naquele momento de quase intimidade que haviam partilhado, ela resolveu pedir o jantar. Como ouvi ra, certa vez, que Hunter odiava peixe, foi exatamente isso que decidiu comer como prato principal, na esperança de que o quarto ficasse impregnado pelo cheiro. Queria incomodá-lo bastante e esperava que a sua amiguinha índia lhe causasse uma indigestão!

Eram apenas dez horas quando Jenny colocou a camisola de algodão (que Hunter pensasse o que quisesse da sua indumentária) e foi para a cama, apagando as luzes.

Embora não pretendesse dormir tão cedo, o sono acabou vencendo-a.

Hunter chegou logo depois da meia-noite, cansado da óbvia adoração demonstrada por Teresa, e encontrou Jennifer adormecida, metida num traje capaz de fazer subir a temperatura de uma estátua.

As cobertas estavam caídas para um lado, revelando um par de pernas perfeitas e o decote da camisola deixava entrever a curva suave dos seios firmes. Os cabelos louros, espalhados pelo travesseiro, eram uma moldura suave para o rosto delicado. Hunter nunca a havia visto usando roupas ousadas, exceto o tal vestido vermelho que deixara bem claro o que ele estava perdendo.

Mas vê-la adormecida, num total abandono, era algo difícil de resistir.

A muito custo ele conseguiu afastar-se. Em silêncio, tirou to da a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca. Por um instante pensou em deitar-se nu, mas ao lembrar-se do comentário de Jennifer sobre o pijama, decidiu não atormentá-la e, sorrindo para si mesmo, meteu-se sob as cobertas.

Embora cansado, Hunter não conseguia conciliar o sono. A lembrança do acontecido, pouco antes de Teresa chegar, ainda o atormentava. Estivera a ponto de tomar Jennifer nos braços e de beijá-la com avidez, sem dar a mínima para as conseqüências. Para uma mulher que, em algumas ocasiões, afirmara desprezá-lo, ela reagira com muito ardor á um simples toque seu. Ele precisava convence-la de que não se sentia atraído por seus encantos, por mais que isso lhe custasse. A receptividade de Jennifer aos seus carinhos poderia trazer resultados indesejados e perigosos.

Na manhã seguinte, Hunter já estava de pé e inteiramente vestido quando Jennifer acordou.

Ela sentou-se na cama e, notando que ele a olhava, apanhou algumas roupas e foi se vestir no banheiro.

Decidida a atrair a atenção de Hunter, Jenny vestiu calça comprida branca e uma blusa vermelha, que lhe realçava a cintura fina e os seios firmes. Resolveu fazer uma leve maquiagem também, pois queria estar na sua melhor forma, caso Teresa Whitley aparecesse outra vez.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Hunter falou com aspereza:

— O café está na garrafa térmica. Sirva-se.

— Obrigada.

Consciente da sua beleza e do efeito que estava causando naquele homem que insistia em aparentar indiferença, Jenny pôs- se a arrumar a mesa.

— Não vamos a nenhuma festa — ele observou com raiva.

— Calça jeans, blusa de mangas curtas e tênis não são, exata mente, os trajes adequados para uma festa.

— Eu não sou um eunuco e estamos de partida para o deserto, onde ficaremos a sós por vários dias. Portanto, não complique as coisas. Ontem você estava com uma aparência melhor.

— É mesmo? — ela indagou com frieza. — Comparada com o quê? Ou eu deveria perguntar, com quem?

Hunter suspirou fundo e encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira, encarando a mulher à sua frente.

— Teresa é uma agente e, quando não está tentando competir para chamar atenção, é muito competente no que faz. Não sou amante dela, nem pretendo ser. Tampouco sou seu amante.

Jenny vacilou por um instante, achando que não ia ser capaz de controlar a raiva que a consumia.

— Eu não o estou convidando para que o seja. Simplesmente estava cansada de blusas grossas, que tendem a esquentar muito sob o sol do deserto. Esta roupa é mais fresca e, além do mais, o branco reflete o calor.

— Que Deus me proteja de explicações científicas antes do café da manhã! — Hunter falou com sarcasmo. — O fato é que você viu em Teresa uma rival e quis me mostrar que seria capaz de vencê-la num concurso de beleza sem precisar fazer muita força. Você venceu, pode ficar tranqüila. Agora vista alguma coisa me nos sedutora e tome o café. Eu gostaria de que nos puséssemos a caminho o mais cedo possível.

Jenny estava trêmula de ódio e humilhação. Nunca ninguém a havia enfurecido tanto e com tamanha facilidade. Sentia-se capaz de atirar uma cadeira naquele homem impassível! Mas Hunter estava certo. Ela havia visto em Teresa uma rival e quisera chamar a atenção dele sobre si. Só que não contara com a sua extrema perspicácia.

Jenny agarrou a mesma camiseta branca que usara no dia anterior e a vestiu sobre a blusa vermelha. Sem dizer mais uma pa lavra, sentou-se à mesa e se esforçou para comer. Mas não sentia o gosto de nada; Hunter sempre conseguia fazê-la perder o apetite.

Ele terminou o prato de bacon e ovos e se recostou na cadeira, sorvendo o café lentamente. Sentia-se irritado por não ser capaz de sufocar o desejo e tornava-se agressivo.

— Emburrada? Você devia saber que não vale a pena atirar- se nos braços dos homens.

Os olhos azuis de Jenny brilhavam com uma fúria mal contida, e deixando a xícara de café sobre a mesa, ela ficou de pé.

— Não estou emburrada. Também não preciso me atirar nos braços dos homens. Especialmente nos seus!

Hunter levantou-se, dominando-a com toda a sua altura, os olhos negros faiscando.

— Para o inferno com tudo! — ele murmurou com a voz rouca, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo forte. E embora se inclinas se para beijá-la, não tinha uma expressão amorosa no rosto.

— Hunter, não... — Jenny sussurrou, agitada, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de si.

Com os lábios muito próximos aos dela, Hunter falava com suavidade, mas sem qualquer emoção:

— Você pretende forçar a situação, não é? Bem, para aumentar os seus conhecimentos, é bom que saiba que os apaches não beijam as suas mulheres na boca. Mas como não sou inexperiente com as mulheres da sua raça, poderei lhe satisfazer a curiosidade.

Jenny sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, quentes, exigentes, ávidos. Porém, não havia sentimento naquele beijo. O corpo de Hunter não mostrava sinal algum de excitação e ele comportava- se como se estivesse segurando uma estátua entre os braços, tal a ausência de calor .

Ela havia desejado este momento com tanta intensidade! Ha via esperado uma eternidade para ser abraçada, beijada...

Mas Hunter não estava sentindo nada; Jenny percebeu com amargo desapontamento. Ela estava sedenta de carícias, porém não havia reciprocidade. Quase no mesmo instante ele levantou a cabeça e em seu rosto não se via nem desejo, nem amor. Apenas raiva.

Hunter a soltou num movimento abrupto, colocando distância entre os dois.

— Se você conhece bem os homens, como eu presumo, isso serviu para deixar claro como me sinto a seu respeito. Não ouvi sinos tocando, nem a terra tremeu. Você tem uma boca bonita, mas eu não seria capaz de fazer qualquer loucura por ela. Agora que já esclarecemos as coisas, será que poderíamos começar a trabalhar?

Jenny engoliu o orgulho e a mágoa, num esforço para não per der a dignidade.

— Pois não. Vou apanhar a minha bagagem.

Ao escurecer, depois de instalar o equipamento capaz de monitorar os arredores por vários quilômetros, Hunter armou a barraca no alto de uma pequena colina, sob os ramos de um pinheiro, reparando que Jennifer fazia questão de dispor os sacos de dormir o mais distante possível um do outro. Ela ainda não dissera uma só palavra desde que haviam deixado o hotel e tentara se convencer, durante todo o trajeto, de que aquele homem frio não significava mais nada em sua vida. Afinal, não podia ornar alguém capaz de ser tão cruel.

Hunter percebia o clima hostil, mas preferia essa pretensa in diferença aos olhares apaixonados que viera recebendo até então. Fora com uma frieza deliberada que ele a beijara, pois julgara necessário matar qualquer ilusão. E agora que a tinha convenci do de que não a desejava, sentia-se insatisfeito com o resultado. Jenny havia se isolado, entregando-se ao trabalho, ignorando-o por completo. Não que essa nova atitude fosse indesejável, mui to pelo contrário. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de envolver-se com uma das mais conceituadas geólogas da empresa, pois uma relação mire ambos acabaria por interferir no seu próprio trabalho, especialmente depois que o caso terminasse. E o envolvimento iria chegar ao fim; tinha certeza que sim.

Jennifer e ele eram tão diferentes quanto o dia da noite.

Ela o desejava e o sentimento era recíproco, mas desejo não seria o suficiente para mantê-los unidos, sua longa experiência de vida já havia se encarregado de prová-lo.

Até então eles nunca tinham estado a sós numa mesma mis são, pois sempre houvera mais pessoas em volta. Mas desta vez era diferente, e Hunter pôde conhecer uma Jennifer que jamais supusera existir. Uma mulher tímida, insegura, dona de uma inteligência extraordinária, capaz de suplantar a beleza do corpo.

— Você quer comer alguma coisa? — ele perguntou tentando quebrar o silêncio tenso que os envolvia.

— Não, obrigada. Tenho uma barra de chocolate — Jenny respondeu secamente.

— Eu trouxe provisões. Você pode comer o que quiser, até mesmo um bife.

— Não quero nada.

— Então fique com fome — ele falou dando-lhe as costas e aproximando-se do fogão portátil — Orgulho não é de fácil digestão.

— Nunca se sabe.

— Você tem que possuir todo homem que lhe desperta interesse? Será que o seu ego é tão grande que exige adoração cega?

Jennifer fechou os olhos, tentando sufocar a dor insuportável que lhe cortava a alma.

— Por favor, pare. Já me desculpei. Não farei de novo.

Ao perceber que ela estava profundamente magoada, Hunter ajoelhou-se ao seu lado:

— Não fará o quê?

— Eu não... como foi que você disse? Eu não tentarei chamar a sua atenção de novo. Nem mesmo sei por que o fiz.

Ele olhou as sombras da noite que se espalhavam ao redor e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando o vento brincar nos cabelos da mulher triste à sua frente.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e sete — Jennifer respondeu de má vontade, já que Hunter não gostava de admitir a idade.

Hunter não imaginara que ela já estivesse próxima dos trinta. Por que será que uma mulher tão linda se mantinha solitária?

— Você não namora.

— Andou levantando a minha ficha? Não, eu não namoro ninguém. Para que fazê-lo? Já fui quase noiva por duas vezes e tu do acabou quando eles perceberam que eu tinha um cérebro e que pretendia usá-lo. Eu não me contentaria em ser apenas um objeto decorativo e odiaria ter de abandonar a minha carreira. Já me acostumei a estar sozinha. E gosto da solidão.

— Exceto em algumas noites escuras, quando se sente desejo sa de estar nos braços de um homem — Hunter falou com insolência.

Jennifer sustentou o olhar penetrante sem baixar a cabeça.

— Suponho que você esteja numa posição que lhe permita chegar a essa conclusão. Tenho estado só por tempo demais, tanto assim que até você começou a me parecer desejável!

Ele não respondeu, admitindo para si mesmo que havia merecido a resposta. Não devia tê-la provocado, especialmente no que dizia respeito a algo tão difícil de lidar como a emoção e o desejo.

Jenny levantou-se e se afastou sem conseguir disfarçar a tensão.

— Venha comer alguma coisa.

— Já lhe disse que não estou com fome. Tenho sido incapaz de sentir o sabor da comida desde que Eugene nos impôs essa mis são ridícula. A única coisa que desejo é terminar tudo e me ver livre de você.

— Será verdade, Jennifer?

A voz de Hunter era suave, profunda e parecia penetrar até o âmago do seu ser. Não era justo que ele á tratasse assim. Temendo fazer papel de tola outra vez, ela se afastou dizendo:

— É melhor que eu dê uma olhada no equipamento.

Hunter a fitava com intensidade, perguntando-se por que sentia tanta necessidade de magoá-la, como se quisesse descontar a frustração de não poder possuí-la.

— Você não tem necessidade de fugir. Não pretendo tocá-la de novo. Eu não te desejo. Será que você não percebeu?

— Sim — Jennifer respondeu, sentindo a dor sufocá-la. — Sim, eu percebi.

O desalento que transparecia na voz dela o perturbou. Tinha a impressão de que Jenny sentia-se arrasada por ele não considerá-la desejável.. Na ocasião em que a beijara, havia lhe parecido uma boa idéia deixar suas intenções bem claras. Mas aquele beijo frio, cheio de raiva, não fora o que ele sonhara, pois sempre desejara dar a ela algo muito diferente, cheio de ternura e ardor.

Hunter preparou o jantar e comeu sozinho, sentindo-se aborrecido consigo mesmo. Depois de lavar os utensílios, guardou tudo e entrou na barraca.

Ela já se encontrava no saco de dormir, completamente vesti da e tinha os olhos fechados. Mas não estava dormindo. Hunter podia ouvir a sua respiração entrecortada, e, à luz da lanterna, era possível notar traços de lágrimas naquele rosto perfeito.

Com raiva de toda a situação, ele tirou as botas e deitou-se, a mente confusa num turbilhão de pensamentos.

Jenny estava chorando, podia ouvi-la bem. Porém, acercar-se dela, oferecer conforto, seria o maior erro de todos, já que gostaria de lhe dar mais do que palavras de consolo. Dizer que não a desejava era uma mentira. Ele a queria, sempre a quisera. Mas ela iria lhe pedir algo além do desejo, e desejo era tudo o que poderia lhe dar.

Jennifer tentava sufocar as lágrimas, odiando-se por chorar. Por que aquele homem conseguia magoá-la tanto?

Um coiote uivou ao longe e ela sentiu-se enrijecer, temendo tratar-se de um lobo.

— É um coiote — Hunter falou, como se adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos. — Coiotes ocupam um lugar especial nas nossas lendas e na nossa história. Não os menosprezamos, como os brancos costumam fazê-lo.

— Se você não gosta da raça branca, por que, então, trabalha conosco?

— O mundo é dominado pelos brancos.

— Não me culpe. Nenhum dos meus ancestrais participou da perseguição aos índios. Estavam ocupados com outras coisas. — Depois de uma longa pausa, Jenny observou: — Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho de conversar comigo. Acho que poderíamos nos comunicar através de sinais.

— Você sabe a linguagem dos sinais? — ele perguntou com aspereza.

— Algumas frases. Eugene me enviou para Montana em certa ocasião e eu precisei me comunicar com dois índios Sioux. Co mo não falávamos a mesma língua, tive de aprender a usar as mãos. Foi uma experiência educativa.

Ela era uma mulher cheia de surpresas e Hunter parecia devorá-la com os olhos, protegido pela semi-escuridão.

— Eu poderia ensiná-la a falar apache.

— Eu não quero que você me ensine nada.

— Isso é mau — ele respondeu tentando não sentir-se ofendi do. — Alguns ensinamentos só iriam lhe fazer bem. Para uma mulher experiente, você não sabe muita coisa a respeito de beijos.

Jennifer quase não podia acreditar no que havia escutado.

— É inadmissível ouvir isso vindo de um homem que afirmou não ser costume apache beijar as mulheres na boca!

— Mas era assim no século dezenove! Agora é tudo diferente. Hunter a olhava fixamente, sentindo o sangue latejar nas veias, fascinado por aquela beleza loura e suave.

— Como você pode ter vinte e sete anos e não saber algo tão elementar como beijar?

— Você me beijou apenas para me humilhar...

— Mas você não sabia.

Ele lembrava-se de como Jenny respondera ao beijo com timidez, o que servia apenas para fazê-lo sentir-se pior. Aparentemente, os homens que haviam passado na sua vida estiveram mais interessados no próprio prazer do que no dela, porque Jenny dava impressão de ser inexperiente nos jogos do amor. Ele queria tocá-la, acariciá-la e sentia o corpo rígido de tanto desejo.

— Já lhe falei — ela respondeu, tentando salvar um resto de orgulho. É que tenho estado sozinha por tempo...

— É mesmo? Por quê?

Ela não queria explicar nada. Hunter, com as suas maneiras frias, já havia sido capaz de magoá-la o suficiente.

E agora a insultara, criticando-lhe a maneira de beijar. Sentir- se incapaz de despertar o interesse naquele homem era algo dolo roso demais.

— Estou cansada e preciso dormir. Foi um dia longo.

— Sim. E precisaremos mudar o local do acampamento amanhã.

— Será que não podíamos nos mudar para Marte? Não faria muita diferença, considerando a falta de vegetação.

— Você parece não enxergar. O deserto está vivo e é lindo. Tudo o que se precisa saber é como olhar ao redor.

— E você sabe, eu suponho.

— Sou índio, está lembrada? — ele comentou com orgulho e insolência.

— Como eu poderia esquecer? Você nunca deixa que alguém se esqueça...

— Durma.

Hunter fechou os olhos sentindo-se impaciente e de mau humor. A proximidade daquele corpo bem feito estava a ponto de enlouquecê-lo. Maldito Eugene! Nunca iria perdoá-lo por tê-lo forçado a aceitar essa missão!

Jenny, por sua vez, pensava quase a mesma coisa. Ele a desorientava por completo: ora amigável, ora hostil, insinuante num momento, para depois desprezá-la. Como deveria agir? Como se relacionar com um homem tão instável?

Hunter parecia se ressentir até da sua presença, chegando inclusive até a criticar o seu modo de beijar!

Mas o inferno iria congelar antes que ela o beijasse outra vez!

Talvez amanhã de manhã as coisas lhe parecessem melhores.

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

Mas as coisas não lhe pareceram melhores na manhã seguinte.

Hunter estava irascível e a olhava tão friamente que dava a impressão de odiá-la.

Jenny procurou se ocupar arrumando o equipamento, tentando não deixá-lo perceber o quanto a sua indiferença a feria, tentando esquecer o gosto daqueles lábios sobre os seus. Havia anos ela se amparava nos sonhos, e agora teria a lembrança de uma carícia na qual se agarrar. Porém, sonhos e lembranças não são suficientes para saciar o amor.

Depois de colocarem toda a bagagem no jipe, eles rumaram para a área-alvo. Desta vez ficariam acampados numa região com algumas árvores, junto a um riacho.

— É muito isolado por aqui — Jenny observou, pensando em como seria, arriscado estar só, sem proteção alguma.

— Esta área costumava ser usada pelos apaches e eu me sinto em casa. No século passado, os prisioneiros brancos eram trazidos para cá. Espero que isso não a deixe nervosa.

— Eu não estou nervosa ... Oh! — Jenny levou um sobressalto ao ouvir alguns uivos e se aproximou de Hunter, procurando proteção atrás daquelas costas largas e fortes.

Ele riu com prazer, saboreando alguns instantes de fragilidade raramente demonstrados pela "senhorita Independente." Olhando-a com intensidade, falou bem baixo:

— É um coiote. Brigando ou acasalando

Ela sentiu-se enrubescer e se afastou com o coração aos pulos. Não fora o que Hunter tinha dito que a desconcertara, mas a maneira com que o fizera. Havia naqueles olhos negros um brilho indisfarçável e a voz rouca soara acariciante como a de um amante.

— Você poderia armar a barraca enquanto eu trago o gerador portátil? — Jenny perguntou tentando esconder o tremor da voz.

— O que há de errado?

— Você é muito brusco. Gostaria que não se esforçasse para dizer coisas que me deixam embaraçada.

Hunter permaneceu impassível, olhando-a com curiosidade.

— Eu embaracei você? Por quê? Acasalar é tão natural quanto respirar. Na verdade, algumas tribos não eram nem um pouco rígidas em se tratando da pureza das moças. Adultério, sim, era considerado pecado, não o ato de fazer amor.

— Para o seu conhecimento, os cheyennes eram fanáticos no que dizia respeito à virgindade e os apaches também não ficavam atrás...

— Bem, bem — ele murmurou como se estivesse se divertindo.

— Então você já leu alguma coisa sobre a história dos índios! E acha o assunto interessante?

Por nada deste mundo Jennifer iria admitir que o assunto a atraía por causa dele e que já havia lido vários livros a respeito dos apaches.

Mas embora nada dissesse, Hunter suspeitava do seu interesse.

— Você sabia que os apaches não gostam de crianças?

— Não é verdade! — ela respondeu sem pensar. — Eles chegavam a criar os filhos de inimigos mortos como se fossem da sua própria carne e do seu, próprio sangue...

Ele riu; seu rosto ficando ainda mais belo ao tornar-se menos severo.

— Sim, você conhece um pouco da história indígena. Por que o fato de ser curiosa a incomoda? Eu não me importo. Pergunte e lhe responderei tudo o que quiser saber sobre o meu povo.

— Eu nunca quis ofendê-lo. Você sempre se mostrou reticente a respeito dos seus ancestrais, especialmente comigo. Eu sei que ao conhecê-lo me portei como uma tola, rindo e cumprimentando-o à maneira dos índios, mas não conseguia controlar o nervosismo. Você me assustava. Nunca quis ofendê-lo.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas também — ele murmurou, olhando- a nos olhos — É que me sentia igualmente assustado.

— Assustado? — Jenny estava atônita — Por quê?

Hunter estava a ponto de responder, quando um barulho de pás de rotor de helicóptero chamou-lhe a atenção. No mesmo instante ele agarrou Jennifer pelo braço, empurrando-a para perto do jipe e pegando a pistola automática que trazia sempre consigo.

A visão da arma a transtornou. Às vezes era fácil esquecer a profissão de Hunter, embora soubesse que ele já havia sido baleado umas duas vezes no cumprimento do dever. Jenny estremeceu, pensando que preferiria não vê-lo correndo tantos riscos.

Hunter sentia-se estranhamente protetor em relação a Jennifer e, observando o helicóptero se afastar, procurava acalmá-la:

— Está tudo bem, estão indo embora, não deixarei que a machuquem.

Satisfeita por Hunter haver confundido seu medo de que ele fosse ferido com a preocupação quanto à própria segurança, Jenny perguntou:

— Você acha que estamos sendo seguidos?

— É muito provável. Para não corrermos nenhum risco, faremos uma fogueira sem fumaça.

— Suponho que sobrevivência no deserto tenha feito parte da sua educação — ela falou sorrindo.

— Quando eu era menino, sabia como encontrar água, quais as plantas que podia comer e como me guiar na total escuridão. Você sabia que os apaches conseguem passar dois dias sem água, apenas sugando seixos?

— Sim... É que eu leio muito.

Hunter não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela boca delicada, lembrando da suavidade dos lábios que se abriram sob os seus. Jenny não era ó tipo de mulher que ele pudesse possuir, pelo me nos enquanto ambos trabalhassem para, a mesma empresa. Um envolvimento entre ambos significaria que um teria de partir e isso não seria justo. Jennifer era uma geóloga competente e adorava o trabalho. E ele, por sua vez, também gostava do que fazia. O melhor seria evitar complicações.

— No que você está pensando?

Hunter sorriu de leve antes de responder numa voz que era quase um murmúrio:

— Que cem anos atrás eu a teria jogado sobre o cavalo e leva do para a minha tenda. É claro que as minhas outras esposas poderiam bater em você ou apedrejá-la enquanto eu estivesse fora, guerreando.

— Outras esposas uma ova! Com poligamia ou sem poligamia, se eu vivesse com você, haveria apenas uma esposa, e seria eu! — Hunter sorriu diante de tanta veemência. Era incrível como sob uma superfície fria e profissional, existisse uma mulher ar dente, capaz de vibrar de paixão. Seria possível imaginá-la com um rifle nas mãos, defendendo o lar de um ataque inimigo ou então com crianças brincando à sua volta... Hunter olhou para aquele ventre perfeito e por um instante imaginou...

— Por que você está me olhando dessa maneira?

— É melhor montarmos o acampamento — ele falou, fechando-se em si mesmo outra vez.

Jenny sentiu-se desapontada, pois por um momento acredita ra na possibilidade de que pudessem se relacionar amigavelmente. Mas Hunter era Hunter, um homem capaz de dominar os próprios sentimentos com extrema facilidade.

Preparando-se para enfrentar o trabalho, Jennifer vestiu bermuda, blusa cáqui, meias grossas, botas e um chapéu estilo Indiana Jones. Uma coisa ela havia aprendido, anos atrás, quando estivera à procura de petróleo no Centro-Oeste: é impossível trabalhar sob o sol do deserto sem usar chapéu. Uma insolação lhe havia ensinado a lição e fora Hunter que a havia encontrado caí da no chão, desacordada, e providenciara atendimento médico imediato.

Ao vê-la usando chapéu, ele comentou:

— Ah, então você se lembrou?

— Sim, como também nunca me esqueci de que você, provavelmente, me salvou a vida.

— Não quero a sua admiração.

— Mas não é admiração

— Não? Então do que se trata?

— Fascinação — Jenny falou com um sorriso atrevido. — Você é diferente.

Hunter ficou tenso no mesmo instante, comparando-a a uma outra mulher branca que o considerara apenas um tipo exótico e nada a mais.

— Diferente — ela enfatizou. — Cabeça dura, frio, gênio difícil, imprevisível e totalmente exasperante!

Percebendo que todas essas características não tinham nada a ver com o fato de ser apache, ele relaxou um pouco ao ouvi-la continuar:

— Eu poderia enumerar várias outras particularidades, por que a lista é grande, mas tenho um trabalho a fazer.

— Eu não sou o único mal-humorado. Você também é difícil.

— Eu não ficaria de mau humor se você parasse de se despir perto de mim.

— E quando foi que eu fiz isso?

— No hotel.

— Oh! — Hunter exclamou aproximando-se de Jenny. — Eu apenas queria ver se a perturbava. E parece que consegui.

— A maioria dos homens da sua idade são de um branco lei toso e flácido — ela respondeu secamente. — Com certeza eu não sou a única mulher que o considerou fascinante, sem camisa.

"Não, mas ela é a única que me importa" Hunter admitiu pa ra si mesmo.

— Olhe, pegadas de puma! — Jennifer falou, excitada, ajoelhando-se no chão e apontando para algumas marcas na areia.

— De fato. Como é que você sabe? Rastreamento é um assunto que lhe interessa?

— Sim, desde que eu era pequena. Meu pai e eu costumávamos caçar e ele me ensinou muitas coisas.

— Inclusive a matar o Bambi?! — Hunter exclamou fingindo se chocado.

Jennifer riu com a pilhéria e logo ele estava rindo também, ambos deitados na areia macia. Num impulso, Hunter cobriu o corpo de Jenny com o seu e seus olhos brilharam de excitamento ao notar que a blusa dela estava ligeiramente aberta, permitindo-lhe enxergar o início dos seios perfeitos.

A respiração alterada traía o desejo que o consumia e eles se olharam com paixão.

Ao sentir o corpo musculoso de Hunter tão junto ao seu, Jennifer estremeceu de prazer. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre sonha ra encontrar num homem. Queria sentir aquela boca sensual esmagando a sua, aquelas mãos acariciando-a. A intensidade do desejo a torturava e, sem conseguir se controlar, Jenny tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, roçando os lábios de Hunter com um beijo tímido.

Ele estremeceu com a suavidade do contato e por um instante de loucura pensou em entregar-se à paixão. Mas a razão prevaleceu e Hunter lutou para manter o autocontrole, procurando aparentar uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir.

Num último esforço para conter a torrente de desejo que o alucinava, ele afastou os lábios e segurou os pulsos de Jennifer com firmeza, falando secamente:

— Pare com isso!

Jenny sentiu a rejeição como uma punhalada. Estava claro que ele não a desejava; por que, então, não conseguia parar de se oferecer? Como podia ser tão estúpida se jogando nos braços de um homem feito de aço?

— Deixe-me levantar — ela falou com a voz trêmula.

Porém, os dois sabiam muito bem o quanto eram vazias aquelas palavras e que bastaria um gesto, uma palavra de Hunter, pa ra fazê-la se entregar com total abandono.

Entretanto, ele estava certo de que possuí-la uma vez só não seria o suficiente. A fome que sentia daquele corpo insinuante jamais seria satisfeita.

Hunter ficou de pé, virando-se de costas para esconder a emoção que o atordoava, pensando que nunca seria capaz de esquecer o calor daqueles lábios à procura dos seus. Até quando conseguiria resistir?

Jennifer também se levantou, sentindo-se exaurida, vazia de qualquer sentimento. Hunter havia deixado bem claro que não sentia qualquer desejo e que nem mesmo a sua grande beleza o atraía. Fora a cena mais humilhante de toda a sua vida.

Tentando salvar um resto de orgulho, ela pegou as suas ferra mentas, murmurando num fio de voz:

— Eu devia estar trabalhando.

— O sol estará a pino em poucas horas. Vá recolher as amostras necessárias e então prepararemos alguma coisa para comer. Você está à procura de ouro? É por isso que essa operação é considerada secreta?

Jenny o olhou, ainda sentindo na boca o gosto daqueles lábios atraentes, que no entanto se haviam recusado a beijá-la.

— Não estou à procura de ouro. Estou atrás de um filão de quartzo.

— Quartzo? Mas quarto é um mineral sem valor!

— Talvez, porém a sua presença indica a possível existência de algo extremamente valioso: molibdênio, que é um elemento químico metálico, muito usado para tornar o aço mais resistente; daí o seu valor estratégico. E como foram descobertos novos usos para o molibdênio, a procura aumentou demais nos últimos tempos.

— Você disse que esta área parece promissora, então é melhor nos pormos a caminho. Mas e se no lugar de molibdênio você encontrar ouro, o que fará? Avisará o mundo inteiro?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Você parece ter prazer em pensar o pior de mim! É claro que eu seria incapaz de espalhar a notícia aos quatro ventos, sabendo que estas terras pertencem à reserva indígena! Eu jamais atrairia a atenção de milhares de pessoas, pois sei muito bem o dano que poderiam causar ao local.

Num impulso incontrolável, Hunter colocou os dedos sobre a boca de Jennifer, silenciando-a.

— Está certo, eu a julguei mal. Desculpe-me.

Sem que desse por si, ele estava acariciando os lábios dela, sentindo o corpo ficar tenso ao notar que Jennifer estremecia ao mais leve toque seu. Ela era tão vulnerável, e ele odiava magoá-la. Desejava-a com todas as suas forças, embora julgasse impossível torná-la sua.

Temerosa de fazer papel de tola outra vez, Jenny se retraiu, ainda ferida com a rejeição que sofrera havia apenas há alguns, minutos.

— Vou colher algumas amostras e estudar alguns mapas.

Hunter ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, observando-a trabalhar. Quanto mais a olhava, mais a desejava. E quando Jenny, cansada, espreguiçou-se para aliviar a dor dos músculos, ele quase gemeu alto ao notar curvas dos seios, delineadas sob o tecido fino da blusa. Saber que ela se entregaria com paixão servia apenas para aumentar-lhe o desejo e a dor da fome não satisfeita.

Hunter procurou entreter-se com o equipamento de segurança, tentando desviar os pensamentos do corpo sensual de Jennifer. Mas ao escurecer, quando já não havia mais nada a ser feito, ele esticou-se sobre o saco de dormir e pôs-se a ler, com o auxílio da lanterna.

Ao entrar na barraca, Jenny ficou fascinada ao reparar nos livros que ele trouxera, pois eram indecifráveis.

— Gosto de ler no original, acho que os livros sempre perdem um pouco na tradução. Este é em grego.

— Como você aprendeu grego?

— Viajando. Eu trabalhei para a CIA; ou alguém nunca lhe contou?

— Sim. Também sei que você esteve nas Forças Especiais, e que, por um curto período de tempo, foi mercenário. Você tem feito muitas coisas perigosas, não?

— Algumas — Hunter respondeu, recusando-se a levar o assunto adiante.

Ela desistiu e foi remexer na sua bagagem, à procura de uma camiseta e de um sutiã limpos.

— Já está escuro. Você acha que haveria algum problema se eu fosse até o riacho me limpar um pouco dessa poeira?

— Se você está pretendendo tomar um banho completo, eu não aconselharia.

— Irei apenas lavar o rosto e os braços.

— Então vá. Estamos relativamente seguros aqui e meus ouvidos são bons.

— Ok.

Jennifer gostaria de ouvi-lo dizer que não iria espiá-la, mas por outro lado não havia necessidade de preocupar-se.

Hunter vinha se comportando com tanta frieza, que mesmo se a visse nua não iria se interessar. Porém, seu amor próprio estava ferido com a ironia da situação: tantos homens haviam desejado possuí-la, e no entanto, o único que a interessava, não a queria.

A luz vinda da fogueira era suficiente para iluminar o caminho até o riacho. Jennifer tirou a blusa e, depois de olhar em direção à barraca para certificar-se de que estava sozinha, tirou o sutiã também. A água fria escorria como um bálsamo na sua pele cansada e ela pensou nas mulheres índias que deviam ter se banhado neste mesmo lugar havia mais de cem anos.

Hunter tentava se concentrar no livro, porém a idéia de Jenny sozinha, num lugar ermo, o incomodava, especialmente depois de terem visto um helicóptero sobrevoando a área.

Ele tentava convencer-se de que não queria espiá-la e que só ansiava por dar uma olhada lá fora porque fazia parte do seu trabalho protegê-la.

Sem conseguir conter-se mais, Hunter saiu da barraca e caminhou em direção ao riacho, envolto pelas sombras da noite.

Jennifer estava de costas, nua da cintura para cima e ele parou onde se encontrava, fascinado pela visão. Então ela se virou de lado, banhando-se com movimentos suaves. Seus seios eram grandes, firmes e os mamilos eretos e escuros ofereciam um contraste sensual com a pele muito branca. O corpo de Hunter reagiu de imediato, seu membro ficando rígido de desejo. Havia anos sonhava em vê-la dessa maneira e a realidade era muito mais per feita do que qualquer sonho.

Inconsciente de que estava sendo observada, Jenny terminou de lavar-se e arqueou o corpo num gesto sensual, empinando ainda mais os seios como se os quisesse oferecer à lua.

Embora não tivesse pretendido trair a sua presença, Hunter ouviu-se dizendo:

— Nos velhos tempos, a pena para um guerreiro apache que espiasse uma mulher no banho era a morte. Eu correria esse ris co agora, Jennifer. Jamais vi nada tão belo quanto você neste momento.

A voz dele a sobressaltou. Ela virou-se, tão surpresa e choca da por vê-lo que nem ao menos teve a presença de espírito, de tentar cobrir-se.

Hunter a olhava fixamente, sem esconder o quanto estava alterado.

— Seus seios são lindos — ele falou num sussurro carregado de emoção. — Muito maiores do que eu supunha. Brancos como as nuvens ao amanhecer, tocadas de leve pelo sol.

Poesia; ele a estava cortejando com poesia! Durante todo o dia ela se sentira observada e agora, ao vê-lo extasiado diante de si, Jennifer sentiu-se mais segura e ficou de pé, orgulhosa na sua seminudez, desejosa de saciar a fome que via naqueles olhos negros. Sim, ele a queria!

Sentindo-se confiante com a descoberta, livre de inibições, ela caminhou em direção a Hunter.

Ele ficou tenso, temeroso de perder o último vestígio de lucidez ao vê-la se aproximando.

Jennifer jamais havia imaginado ser capaz de tomar uma atitude dessas, mas agora tudo lhe parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ela o olhou cheia de expectativas, pois embora pudesse parecer o contrário, era uma mulher inexperiente, enquanto ele estava longe de o ser.

Hunter permanecia imóvel, o rosto indecifrável.

— Você está pedindo por algo que talvez não seja capaz de controlar.

— Você me... machucaria?

— Talvez. Há muito tempo que não possuo uma mulher e nem sempre sou gentil. E você não tem muita experiência com os homens. Está surpresa com a minha perspicácia? É difícil fingir sofisticação — Hunter sorriu com suavidade. — Você está enrubescendo e teve de se esforçar para não cobrir os seios quando eu os olhei. Também está lutando para não se afastar, antes que eu lhe dê aquilo que você pensa que quer.

— E o que eu quero?

Hunter estendeu a mão e tocou um dos mamilos numa carícia lenta, sensual.

Jennifer deixou escapar um gemido e se retraiu.

— Está vendo? Se eu a cortejasse um pouco mais, você, se entregaria a mim; entretanto, seria incapaz de fazê-lo a sangue frio. Sei que não está acostumada a esse tipo de intimidades com um homem.

Insegura, ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, trêmula e hesitante.

— Vinte e sete anos e tão inibida. O que aconteceu, Jenny? Será que a primeira vez foi tão traumática que lhe roubou a coragem de tentar de novo?

— Você não tem o direito de me fazer perguntas desse tipo...

Hunter a segurou pelos ombros, falando secamente:

— Você se ofereceu a mim e isso me dá o direito. A primeira vez foi difícil?

Ela não podia dizer-lhe que ainda não houvera uma primeira vez, seria humilhante demais.

— Difícil o suficiente. Por favor... eu sinto muito. Gostaria de me deitar agora.

As coisas eram como ele havia imaginado. Jennifer tinha me do de estar com um homem de maneira íntima, porque alguém a havia magoado. Hunter sentia-se irritado ao pensar que um homem fora capaz de feri-la. Ele jamais o faria embora a desejasse com uma paixão avassaladora.

Com um suspiro profundo, Hunter a tomou nos braços e a car regou até a barraca, depositando-a sobre o saco de dormir. Tímida, Jenny tentou cobrir os seios com as mãos.

— Não faça isso — ele falou com suavidade — Não se cubra. Deixe-me olhar para você, pois é a única coisa que eu me permitiria fazer neste momento.

— Você disse que não me queria...

— Sim, eu disse isso. Meu Deus! Será que você não tem instintos em relação aos homens? Você não sabe que...

Ele sentiu-se incapaz de continuar, inundado por sensações poderosas ao vê-la no mais completo abandono. Entretanto, não a tocou. Apenas olhava-a, como se quisesse gravar na mente cada detalhe daquele corpo bem-feito.

— Você me parece tão indefesa e estremece a cada vez que eu a olho, ou a, toco. Há alguma coisa que você me negaria?

Jenny balançou a cabeça sentindo-se lânguida entregue.

— Mas ainda assim, você não quer fazer amor comigo...

— Eu não posso — Hunter respondeu de modo evasivo, não querendo deixar transparecer quanto a desejava. — Não estou preparado.

— Preparado?

Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos com carinho, antes de responder:

— Eu poderia engravidá-la. Fazer amor é uma coisa, deixá-la grávida é outra. Filho é um assunto muito sério e não deve acontecer apenas porque duas pessoas foram descuidadas.

— É verdade — Jennifer concordou, querendo dizer-lhe que não só o desejava, mas também a um filho seu. Ela o amava e esse sentimento era profundo, eterno. Incapaz de controlar as sensações, implorou num murmúrio:

— Oh, por favor, você não podia...

Hunter tinha a respiração alterada e mal conseguia desviar os olhos dos mamilos intumescidos.

— Você me quer tanto assim?

— Muito... — ela sussurrou. — Mais do que você jamais saberá.

Hunter sentia-se a ponto de perder a cabeça, pois Jennifer era tudo o que sempre sonhara. Porém, apesar do desejo que o enlouquecia, apesar da urgência que o consumia, ele conseguiu se controlar e inclinou-se, beijando-a muito de leve, enquanto murmurava:

— É melhor que você durma.

Sentindo o corpo em fogo, Jennifer enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, puxando-o para junto de si, negando-se a deixá-lo se afastar.

Hunter gemeu, incapaz de resistir:

— Jenny, você não entende... Oh, Deus!

Num impulso, ele se inclinou e beijou-a com paixão, entregando-se ao prazer de se apossar daqueles lábios que se ofereciam. Ao sentir os seios nus e os mamilos rígidos de encontro ao peito, Hunter estremeceu numa doce agonia e a aconchegou ainda mais, sua língua ávida tentando penetrar a boca macia de Jenny. Ao senti-la enrijecer-se, levantou a cabeça e fitou-a, surpreso:

— Você não gosta, de beijos mais íntimos?

— Eu... nunca beijei ninguém assim antes. Você poderia... me ensinar?

— Sim — ele falou com a voz rouca. — Posso ensiná-la.

Numa carícia lenta e sensual; Hunter deslizou a ponta da língua sobre a boca de Jenny, num carinho cheio de delicadeza. Ela suspirou e entreabriu os lábios, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos negros daquele homem capaz de excitá-la além da imaginação.

— Você está pronta? Então me deixe sentir o gosto da sua boca.

Extasiada, e!a gemeu alto, enlouquecendo-o de desejo Ele sugou-lhe a língua com avidez, deixando-a sentir o ardor que parecia devorá-lo, como se quisesse possuí-la com os lábios. O gosto de lágrimas naquele beijo, os tremores incontroláveis que a sacudiam e a intensidade do abandono dela, fez com que Hunter recuperasse os sentidos.

Num movimento repentino, ele se afastou, tentando empurrá-la para longe de si, usando toda a sua força de vontade para calar a emoção.

Jenny ainda tentou segurá-lo, incapaz de vencer o torpor sensual que a envolvia.

— Meu Deus, você não compreende? Eu sou apache e você é branca. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes! Tudo isso é impossível, Jennifer!

Depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente percebeu o que es tava acontecendo. Ambos haviam estado a ponto de perderem a cabeça e por alguns breves segundos ele a havia tocado, acariciado, beijado...

— Você está me escutando? Jenny?

— Sim, eu... o ouvi. Mas não consigo parar de tremer... — ela murmurou, surpresa com as sensações que haviam sacudido o seu corpo — Oh... eu quero você!

— Psiu — Hunter sussurrou com delicadeza. — Eu sei. Dói em mim também, mas não posso correr o risco.

Ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a levou aos lábios. Jennifer es tava chorando e Hunter se inclinou, secando-lhe as lágrimas com um beijo.

— Respire fundo, garotinha. Vai passar.

— As minhas coisas. Eu as deixei junto ao riacho.

— Vou apanhá-las e então tomarei uma xícara de café lá fora, antes de me deitar. Faça um favor a nós dois e tente dormir, antes que eu esteja de volta. Essa viagem foi um acontecimento deslocado no tempo, mas a realidade está a nossa espera, em Tulsa. Temos um trabalho a fazer aqui. Vamos fazê-lo e deixar tudo isso para trás.

Jennifer engoliu em seco, evitando encará-lo, lutando para aparentar uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

— Você está certo, é claro. Desculpe-me pelo que... pelo que eu fiz. Eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim.

Ele percebia o quanto ela estava embaraçada e julgou que tanta timidez se devesse à experiência dolorosa do passado.

— Você agiu assim por cansa da abstinência. Sei bem como é. Chega-se a um ponto insuportável de tensão sexual. Você não caiu no meu conceito por ter-me desejado. Ao contrário, sinto- me lisonjeado.

Jennifer relaxou um pouco; pelo menos não estava sendo ridicularizada. Ele havia dito que ela era linda e a beijara com paixão. Entretanto, mantivera o controle, mesmo sabendo o quanto era desejado. Será, então, que ele a acariciava por piedade? Jenny não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade, era dolorosa demais.

— E por quanto tempo você tem se mantido em abstinência? Posso lhe perguntar?

— Dois anos.

— É porque eu sou branca que você não quer correr o risco.

Hunter a fitou por um longo momento, decidindo que o melhor seria pôr um ponto final na tentação.

— Sim. Jamais poderia pensar na possibilidade de uma criança ser gerada por causa do meu desejo por uma mulher branca.

Desejo. Apenas desejo. Jennifer sentiu-se desalentada e de certo modo envergonhada, ao ouvi-lo admitir o que sentia por ela. Apenas luxúria e nada mais.

— E não é isso o que você sente por mim? — Hunter murmurou dando-lhe as costas. — Vou checar o equipamento de segurança. Boa noite, Jennifer.

Teria doído menos se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. Porém, ela não disse uma palavra, apenas deitou-se e fechou os alhos, tentando conter a mágoa. Pelo menos agora tudo estava bem claro: ele não sentia absolutamente nada por ela, exceto um desejo exceto um desejei não muito intenso, já que fora capaz de manter o autocontrole até o fim. Hunter nunca iria correr o risco de gerar uma criança, embora um filho fosse a que ela mais desejava, pois o amava acima de tudo.

Jenny estremeceu num misto de vergonha e amargo desapontamento. Ta!vez tivesse sido melhor se ele não a houvesse toca do. Agora, depois de ter experimentado o gosto daquela boca, seria muito mais difícil esquecê-lo, só lhe restando o tormento de imaginar como teria sido maravilhoso se tivesse sido por ele possuída.

Jennifer levantou-se e vestiu uma blusa, ainda sentindo os seios sensíveis e intumescidos, pensando que, embora tórridos, os mo mentos de carinho entre os dois haviam sido bastante inocentes. Hunter a olhara e beijara, porém não houvera uma intimidade maior. E Jenny chegara à conclusão de que ele não a desejava o suficiente para sentir-se disposto a fazer amor.

Do lado de fora, Hunter fumava um cigarro, tentando acalmar- se. Suas mãos ainda tremiam e ele pensava que quase não havia sido capaz de manter o controle. Vê-la quase nua fora algo além das suas forças e seu corpo estava rígido e tenso com o desejo insatisfeito. Ela o queria também e bastaria um gesto seu para tê-la de volta em seus braços.

Mas seria um erro, pois apesar de desejá-lo, Jennifer era me nos experiente do que ele havia suposto. Tímida e um pouco temerosa, porém faminta das suas carícias.

Mas em sua vida houvera uma outra mulher, linda e branca, que o quisera por considerá-lo único, diferente. E no fim, ele sentira-se usado. Jenny tinha beleza suficiente para escolher seu próprio homem, e Hunter achava que seria posto de lado assim que ela satisfizesse a curiosidade. A situação era realmente hilariante. Em geral, são sempre os homens que pressionam as mulheres para um contato físico mais íntimo, mas neste caso era ela quem tomava a iniciativa.

Outros homens, em seu lugar, poderiam tomar o que Jenny estava lhe oferecendo, mas ele não seria capaz, pois o que sentia em relação a ela ia além do desejo físico. Ele a respeitava como mulher, como cientista, como ser humano. Não poderia usá-la, mesmo que não houvesse barreiras culturais a separá-los.

Foi uma noite difícil para Hunter e quando ele, finalmente, conseguiu dormir, já estava quase amanhecendo.

Jennifer forçou-se a trabalhar, nos dois dias que se seguiram sem pensar no que havia acontecido; Hunter também parecia entregue aos seus afazeres, tratando-a de uma maneira totalmente impessoal. Entretanto, ela continuava a desejá-lo, agora mais do que nunca.

Não confiando em si mesma, Jenny procurava refúgio no trabalho, passando horas a fio sob o sol escaldante, forçando seus limites de resistência até quase a exaustão.

Logo, a pesquisa de campo estava completa e ambos prontos para voltar a Tulsa e à realidade.

O silêncio e o retraimento de Jennifer não haviam escapado a Hunter e ele dava graças a Deus que assim fosse, já que se julgava incapaz de resistir a uma nova situação de intimidade. Nestes últimos dias mal conseguira disfarçar a intensidade do desejo que o consumia e as noites passadas na barraca haviam sido um verdadeiro tormento. Não conseguia se esquecer dos contornos daqueles seios, nem da suavidade dos lábios que se entregaram aos seus. Mas se Jenny se lembrava de como tinha se oferecido, nada deixava transparecer. Ela nem mesmo o encarava, como se sentisse vergonha do abandono com que havia se entregado àqueles breves momentos de prazer.

— Satisfeita por estar voltando para casa? — Hunter perguntou tão logo entraram no avião.

Essa foi a primeira observação que não se relacionava a trabalho, feita por qualquer um dos dois nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

— Sim — Jenny respondeu sem fitá-lo. — Estou satisfeita.

— Então somos dois. Graças a Deus iremos voltar ao normal.

"Normal" ela pensou, "Como se minha vida pudesse voltar ao normal outra vez."

Agora que havia conhecido o ardor, as carícias e o gosto de Hunter, tudo se tornaria ainda mais difícil. Não tê-lo seria morrer aos pouquinhos. Entretanto. ele não parecia nem um pouco afetado pelo que haviam partilhado. E por que estaria, sendo um homem experiente? Ela estremeceu, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se Hunter a houvesse possuído.

Se tivessem chegado tão longe, jamais seria capaz de deixá-lo sair da sua vida.

Jennifer fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Logo estariam em Tulsa e nunca mais viajariam juntos. Graças a Deus!

Esse pensamento reconfortante durou apenas até o momento em que Jenny viu-se de volta no escritório de Eugene, reportando a viagem.

— Sim, eu entendi. A terra que contém o filão de molibdênio pertence ao governo. Droga! Então só nos resta fazer uma coisa. Arrume uma mala com um belo vestido de noite e outras roupas elegantes. Você, Cynthia e eu iremos para Washington a fim de conversarmos sobre esse assunto com um dos nossos senadores. Sei que há uma nova lei sobre extração de minérios em propriedades do governo e um antigo colega meu poderá nos aconselhar. Não fique aí sentada. Vá se preparar. Viajaremos amanhã de manhã.

Jenny foi para casa fazer as malas, chateada por não poder voltar logo à rotina, o que, aos seus olhos, poderia ajudá-la a superar a paixão por Hunter.

Mas havia mais uma surpresa aguardando-a. Na manhã seguinte, ao chegar ao aeroporto, já estava sendo esperada por Eugene, sua esposa, Cynthia, e Hunter, parecendo tão irritado quanto ela própria.

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Não passou despercebido a Cynthia o ar de desagrado de Hunter quando Jennifer se aproximou. Sorrindo, ela cumprimentou a geóloga com um abraço carinhoso.

— Você está encantadora, Jenny. Vamos tomar nossos lugares, enquanto os homens resolvem os últimos detalhes.

Hunter tinha uma expressão impassível no rosto, dura como pedra. Havia passado os últimos dias tentando esquecer a paixão que o consumia, e ali estava, outra vez, tendo de enfrentar o que tanto temia. Quem sabe não deveria tirar alguns dias de folga e ir para o deserto? Sentia que precisava de solidão, talvez a civilização o estivesse deixando tenso demais.

— Você está pensativo — Eugene comentou. — Qual é o problema?

— E que eu sinto falta de paz e quietude — Hunter respondeu com um sorriso seco.

— Deus me livre. Paz e quietude é bom quando estivermos na sepultura, homem, e não enquanto estamos cheios de saúde. Vamos, anime-se! Vou ver se o meu piloto já está pronto para decolar.

— Deixe-o fazer o seu trabalho com calma, Eugene. Muitos jatinhos já caíram por causa da impaciência do dono, querendo abreviar a inspeção final.

Eugene encarou o homem alto, cujo olhar penetrante era capaz de intimidar a qualquer um:

— OK, vamos deixar à sua maneira.

Hunter sorriu para o chefe que se afastava, pensando em co mo seria capaz de sobreviver à proximidade de Jenny sem tocá-la.

O vôo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Hunter tentava se concentrar na leitura, porém estava constantemente olhando para Jennifer, que, no entanto, fingia não ver.

Ela se esforçava para prestar atenção no que Cynthia estava dizendo sobre a sociedade de Washington, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era nos dias que havia passado no deserto ao lado de Hunter. Como seria capaz de enfrentá-lo nesta viagem, de pois de tudo?

Ao pousarem, Eugene e Cynthia se levantaram a fim de falar com o piloto sobre os planos para a volta, deixando Jennifer e Hunter a sós.

Não sabendo o que dizer, ela desviou o olhar como se prestas se uma atenção imensa aos outros aviões.

Hunter fumava um cigarro e, sentindo-se incomodado pela situação, fitou-a fixamente até obrigá-la a encará-lo.

Mas se arrependeu ao ver o quanto Jenny parecia embaraçada.

— Não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis do que já são. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi apenas um interlúdio. Eu perdi a cabeça e você também. Vamos esquecer.

— Está bem — ela respondeu num murmúrio.

Apesar de Hunter insistir em que tudo estava acabado, Jenny tinha a impressão de que ele, assim como ela, não havia se esquecido de um só detalhe do que haviam partilhado juntos. Só de olhá-lo, sentia-se estremecer de desejo e a lembrança daqueles lábios sobre os seus servia apenas para atormentá-la, deixando-a ,sedenta por mais.

Hunter também tinha os seus problemas. Estar perto de Jennifer era um suplício e seu corpo doía por não poder possuí-la. Decidido a conter-se, ele se afastou para pegar a bagagem e levá-la até a limusine que os aguardava.

Eugene havia feito reservas de duas suítes num hotel quatro estrelas e Jennifer não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo ao descobrir que ela e Hunter deveriam partilhar uma das suítes, cujos quartos eram ligados por uma porta de comunicação. Tentando afastar a tensão, Eugene apressou-se a explicar:

— Será por poucos dias, Jenny. Quero-a num lugar onde Hunter seja capaz de vigiá-la o tempo todo, pois você é a peça mais importante deste empreendimento. Não posso correr o risco de ter agentes inimigos tentando dar-lhe um sumiço sob as minhas barbas, posso?

— Mas nós temos outros agentes de segurança...

— Hunter é o melhor. Chega de objeções. Espero que você tenha trazido um vestido a rigor. Há um baile numa embaixada amanhã a noite.

Sim, ela havia trazido um vestido branco, que a cobria como uma segunda pele. Por um momento desejou ainda possuir o vestido vermelho com que tentara atrair a atenção de Hunter alguns meses atrás, mas o havia jogado fora num impulso de raiva logo após o jantar, ao concluir que seus esforços haviam sido em vão.

Eugene tinha vários encontros de negócios marcados para aquela tarde e pediu a Hunter que acompanhasse Cynthia e Jennifer a alguns pontos turísticos da capital. Ele as acompanhou como um perfeito cavalheiro, mas era possível notar que todo o barulho e o movimento do tráfico o irritavam um pouco, deixando claro que ele gostaria de estar fazendo outra coisa.

Ao voltarem para o hotel, havia um recado de Eugene dizendo o nome do lugar e a hora em que deveriam se encontrar para jantar.

— É melhor você se arrumar — Hunter falou para Jennifer — Devemos nos encontrar com Eugene e Cynthia dentro de uma hora.

— Esta bem. Estarei pronta.

Ele a fitou com intensidade, antes de perguntar:

— O que você pretende usar?

— Por quê?

— Espero que não seja nada vermelho.

Jenny deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, porém Hunter já estava entrando em seu quarto e fechando, a porta de comunicação.

O jantar transcorreu sem qualquer incidente e Jennifer sentiu-se desapontada quando, ao final, Hunter pedia licença e saiu. Ela não o viu durante toda a manhã e a tarde do dia seguinte também. Como estavam sós, Cynthia e Jenny resolveram distrair-se indo ao cinema depois do almoço, voltando ao hotel a tempo de se arrumarem para o baile.

Jennifer sentia-se como uma garota preparando-se para o primeiro encontro. Decidiu prender os cabelos num coque alto, deixando soltos apenas alguns fios encaracolados juntos às orelhas. O vestido de cetim branco era deslumbrante e havia sido com prado num impulso, porque ela o achara lindo demais. O decote profundo exibia o colo perfeito e alcinhas muito finas terminavam em laços delicados sobre os seus ombros arredondados. A parte de cima da roupa era bem justa, mas da cintura até aos pés, havia metros e metros de organza, que se agitavam ao mais leve movimento das pernas. Para completar, Jenny calçou sapatos de salto alto, cobertos com o mesmo tecido do vestido. A maquiagem suave foi feita com extremo cuidado, realçando ainda mais a beleza do seu rosto.

Jennifer olhou-se no espelho, satisfeita com o que via.

Nunca, até então, havia dado muita importância à sua aparência, mas hoje era diferente. Queria que Hunter sentisse orgulho dela e desejasse ser visto em sua companhia. Será que ele a convidaria para dançar? Claro que sim! Jenny sorriu, pensando em como seria dançar enlaçada por aqueles braços fortes... Mas não, Hunter não gostaria de se expor, de chamar a atenção. Quem sabe, também, ele só soubesse as danças típicas dos índios?

Ela se repreendeu pelo pensamento. Se fizesse esse tipo de brincadeira, ele jamais voltaria a lhe dirigir a palavra! Talvez não fosse uma ma idéia, pois assim Hunter a ignoraria por completo e não mais teria de ouvir comentários horríveis sobre o seu jeito de beijar, ou sobre o vestido vermelho. A propósito, por que será que Hunter fizera alusão ao tal vestido? Bem, bem, parece que ele não havia se esquecido! Quem sabe ela não deveria comprar um outro vestido vermelho, ainda mais revelador, e usá-lo até deixar Hunter sem fôlego?

Uma batida repentina na porta a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Esta na hora de irmos.

Jenny apanhou a bolsa, quase deixando cair todo o conteúdo, e correu para encontrá-lo.

A visão daquele homem alto, trajando um smoking impecável, com um porte perfeito, quase a fez perder o controle. Ele estava tão bonito que era impossível desviar o olhar.

Hunter sentia o mesmo impacto ante a beleza de Jennifer e a examinava com intensidade, nenhum detalhe escapando ao seu olhar faminto.

— Estou bem assim? — ela perguntou um tanto hesitante.

— Você esta bem assim — Hunter respondeu tentando controlar a emoção, fitando-a até fazê-la enrubescer. — Oh, sim, você está muito bem, Jennifer. E sabe disso; não é preciso que alguém lhe diga.

— Você não precisa ficar zangado.

— Estou zangado e não finja que não sabe por quê. Eu não acreditaria nem em um milhão de anos. — Ele caminhou em direção à porta, enquanto Jenny procurava entender o significado da raiva — Vamos, Eugene e Cynthia estão nos esperando.

Ela deu alguns passos e parou, fitando-o sem tentar esconder a emoção, percebendo que Hunter se esforçava para controlar-se.

— Será que eu poderia lhe dizer que você está bonito demais?

Hunter nada respondeu, mas o brilho dos seus olhos deixou bem claro o quanto o cumprimento o havia afetado.

Ele estava silencioso quando se encontraram com o outro casal, o que não era um grande problema, já que Eugene gostava de monopolizar as conversas.

A mansão onde o baile seria realizado pertencia a uma embaixada. Jenny não sabia de qual país, porém não estava muito interessada, tudo o que importava era a companhia de Hunter.

— Que maravilha de propriedade — Cynthia murmurou. — E eu que pensava ter uma bela casa.

— E nós temos — interveio Eugene. — Podíamos até mesmo ter algo semelhante a esta aqui, mas você sempre me disse que seria ostentar demais.

— E seria mesmo. Estou apenas admirando a grandiosidade da embaixada.

— Será que os garçons vão usar patins para ir de um salão a outro? — Jenny perguntou sorrindo.

— Não me surpreenderia — Eugene respondeu. — Mas pelo amor de Deus, não faça esse tipo de brincadeira com o nosso anfitrião, pois ouvi dizer que ele não tem nenhum senso de humor.

— Posso lhe perguntar, Eugene, o que um baile numa embaixada estrangeira tem a ver com terras no oeste?

— Está bem, Jennifer, vou lhe explicar. Preciso conversar com dois senadores e alguém me contou que ambos estariam aqui es ta noite. Você e Hunter podem se divertir até eu precisar de você, se é que irei precisar. Talvez eu seja capaz de resolver o assunto sozinho.

— Então, por que Hunter e eu estamos aqui?

— Porque eu queria ter certeza de que você não seria seqüestrada na minha ausência. E todos podemos imaginar o que teríamos de entregar aos agentes inimigos para resgatá-la. Agora vão e divirtam-se. Você sabe dançar?

Jennifer ficou ereta antes de responder, o movimento orgulhoso empinando ainda mais os seios firmes. Tenso, Hunter desviou os olhos.

— Sim, eu sei dançar. Na verdade, estudei dança durante três anos.

— Então vá e pratique. — Com um sorriso maroto, Eugene completou — Você podia ensinar a Hunter.

— O meu povo tem muito a ensinar ao seu sobre como se mo ver na cadência da música — Hunter falou num tom condescendente, como se estivesse se divertindo com a ignorância alheia. — Nós temos vários tipos diferentes de danças: para a guerra, para a paz, para a chuva e até para a fertilidade.

Ao acrescentar a última palavra, ele teve de se esforçar para não encarar Jennifer.

— E valsas? — Eugene insistiu.

— Danças de salão não fazem parte dos requisitos básicos pa ra ser um agente da CIA.

— Jennifer pode ser persuadida a ensiná-lo...

Antes que Eugene pudesse concluir a frase, Jenny foi convidada para dançar por um oficial alto, e deste momento em diante, não parou mais, tantos foram os homens que a requisitaram. Ela se entregou à música irresistível sem recusar os convites, especial mente porque Hunter ao vê-la dançando, virou as costas e se afastou, sem convidá-la uma única vez.

Depois de uma hora dançando, Jennifer alegou cansaço e foi até ao toalete no segundo andar. Ao voltar, avistou Hunter num canto do salão conversando com uma mulher muito elegante, pa recendo irritado e um pouco zangado.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, a distância, ele até mesmo lhe sorriu, o que significava apenas uma coisa: Hunter estava desesperado com a companhia e precisava ser socorrido. Bem, ela iria ajudá-lo, mas pretendia tirar vantagem da situação.

Jenny caminhou em direção ao par que conversava balançando levemente os quadris e falando com um sotaque sulista um tantinho exagerado:

— Aqui estou, querido! Você achou que eu tinha me perdido?

Ela se encostou em Hunter, sentindo-o ficar tenso. Bem, ele havia pedido por isso!

Sorrindo para a mulher mais velha, que a olhava com cara de poucos amigos, foi logo dizendo:

— Sou Jennifer Holt. Hunter e eu trabalhamos para uma companhia de petróleo em Oklahoma. — Dando uma piscada sensual para o homem que permanecia calado, Jenny insistiu:

— Quase nunca temos oportunidade de apreciarmos uma festa tão fabulosa quanto esta, não é mesmo querido?

— Raramente — ele concordou, mal contendo a raiva que o consumia.

Seu humor estivera péssimo desde o início da noite, ao ver Jennifer passar de mão em mão, não parando de dançar um minuto. E para completar, havia sido atacado por essa mulher cheia de brilhantes, que parecia não se dar conta do quanto estava sendo inoportuna.

— Eu estava dizendo ao sr. Hunter que adoraria tê-lo como companhia para um jantar, depois da festa — a mulher falou, ignorando a atitude possessiva de Jenny. — Quero ouvir tudo sobre a tribo dele. Nunca conheci, um índio de verdade antes.

Hunter ficou rígido, porém Jennifer sorriu, parecendo muito à vontade.

— Posso entender: não é fascinante? Você sabia que ele esfrega gordura de urso no corpo inteiro todas as noites, antes de se deitar? É um ritual. E que guarda sempre consigo alguns choca lhos de cobras, para usar nas danças de fertilidade em noites de lua cheia? Você deve pedir para ele lhe mostrar as danças de namoro. São usadas cabeças de veado e sacos cheios de fragmentos secos de pele de búfalos...

A mulher estava parecendo um pouco aflita, olhando em vol ta como quem procura um salva-vidas.

— Desculpem-me, vi alguém com quem preciso falar!

Jennifer teve de se esforçar pra não rir:

— Oh, Deus, eu sinto muito pelas coisas que inventei, mas quando ela falou...

Hunter estava rindo também:

— Gordura de urso... Isso nunca fez parte dos rituais apaches! E a dança da fertilidade, então? Só as garotas participam dessa cerimônia ao atingirem a puberdade e usam um saco com pólem, não com fragmentos de búfalos!

— Você quer que eu a chame de volta e conte a verdade?

Ele balançou a cabeça, percorrendo o corpo de Jenny com um olhar demorado, cheio de apreciação.

— Se tenho de suportar uma companhia feminina durante to da a noite, prefiro que seja a sua. Pelo menos você não faz perguntas embaraçosas sobre a minha formação cultural.

— Muito obrigada por ter de ouvir isso depois de tê-lo resgatado com toda a ousadia!

— Resgatado, sim. Com ousadia? Não sei.

— Você praticamente me pediu para salvá-lo! Aquela mulher estava tentando lhe passar uma cantada?

— Não, estava tentando descobrir quantos escalpos eu tenho guardados.

— Eu poderia ter seguido em frente e o deixado à mercê dela.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas antes que alguma coisa assim aconteça outra vez, vou até a varanda. Detesto esse tipo de festa, cheia de gente e de fofocas.

— Você se importaria se eu o acompanhasse?

— Para quê? Você é a rainha do baile. Não perdeu uma única dança!

— Apenas porque você se afastou e me deixou sozinha! — Jenny respondeu com os olhos faiscando. — Pensei que estávamos juntos. Mas suponho que isso seria levar o dever às raias do exagero, não é mesmo? Já que seria um sacrifício muito grande passar a noite toda na minha companhia!

— Eu disse que estava indo até a varanda — Hunter respondeu com paciência exagerada. — Se você quiser vir comigo, tudo bem. Não gosto de ser o único índio à disposição. Onde estavam todas essas mulheres brancas, cem anos atrás? Escondidas numa carroça, prontas para descarregar o rifle no primeiro índio que aparecesse! Mas agora, parecem loucas para serem jogadas sobre um cavalo e carregadas para longe.

— Você está gritando — Jenny falou com calma.

— Não estou.

— Além do mais, você não tem um cavalo.

— Tenho um, em casa. Na verdade, tenho vários. Eu gosto de cavalos.

— Eu também. Mas não tenho montado nos últimos tempos. Nunca sobra tempo para esse tipo de coisa.

— As pessoas arrumam tempo para aquilo que elas realmente querem fazer.

Jennifer deu de ombros:

— Há muitos lugares em Tulsa onde se pode cavalgar, porém considero um erro montar, se a pessoa não sabe como controlar o animal.

Hunter ficou de lado e deixou que Jenny entrasse na varanda primeiro. O lugar estava escuro e quase deserto, enfeitado por muitas plantas e com uma balaustrada que se debruçava sobre as luzes da cidade.

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

Jennifer mal podia acreditar que Hunter não houvesse se oposto à sua companhia. Era maravilhoso estar ao lado dele na quase total escuridão, sem ter ninguém por perto.

Debruçando-se nas grades, ela não conteve um suspiro de encantamento:

— Não são lindas todas essas luzes lá embaixo?

— Prefiro o pôr-do-sol no deserto.

Hunter acendeu um cigarro e fumou por alguns minutos em silêncio, tentando não fitá-la como se quisesse despi-la com o olhar. Por fim, sorriu e perguntou com a voz suave:

— Você queria mesmo dançar comigo?

De fato, ele dançava muito bem, mas ter aquela mulher nos braços seria arriscado, já que mal conseguia conter-se quando estavam alguns metros distantes.

— Não era óbvio que eu queria?

— Não para mim. Eu não vou dançar, Jennifer. Não esse tipo dança.

Hunter foi cuidadoso na escolha da palavra, dizendo que não iria dançar e não que não sabia dançar. Os apaches consideram as mentiras como má educação, portanto mentir lhe era muito difícil.

— Oh, desculpe-me. Você faz tudo tão bem, que presumi que soubesse dançar.

— Não é assim. Onde você aprendeu?

— Numa academia — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Era estranho como podia se sentir tão bem ao lado dele, apesar da excitação que a proximidade lhe causava. O cheiro daquele corpo másculo a enlouquecia e daria tudo para tocá-lo. Hunter era o homem com quem sempre havia sonhado.

— Você estudou danças de salão?

— Realmente, não; tive aulas de sapateado e balé. Minha mãe achava que eu devia me dedicar a outras coisas também, e não só aos livros.

— Como são os seus pais?

Ela sorriu o rosto transbordante de afeição:

— Minha mãe se parece comigo. Meu pai é alto e bem moreno. Ambos são professores, e os considero ótimas pessoas. E, com certeza, são muito inteligentes.

— Eles têm que ser, tendo uma filha tão intelectual.

— Eu não sou intelectual. Tive de estudar duro para chegar onde estou.

— Você conhece o seu trabalho a fundo. Aprendi mais sobre molibdênio do que precisava saber.

Jenny corou, um pouco sem jeito:

— Sim, eu às vezes falo demais.

— Não quis criticá-la. Apreciei as informações — Hunter olhou para o salão sem conseguir esconder o enfado. — Deus, como detesto a alta sociedade!

— Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você ter de ouvir, às vezes, comentários insultuosos sobre os seus antepassados. Também me sinto mal ao ser arrastada para o salão de danças por homens que nem conheço. Não gosto de ser tratada como um objeto

Hunter sentiu-se levemente surpreso. Nunca até então tinha pensado que a beleza dela pudesse ser uma desvantagem.

Jenny havia tido muitos pares nessa noite. O suficiente para deixá-lo enciumado pela primeira vez na vida.

— Nunca gostei de ser uma espécie de esquisitice — ele concordou. — Porém, nunca a vi sob essa ótica.

— Obrigada. Eu retribuo o cumprimento.

Hunter se afastou um pouco, debruçando-se na balaustrada.

— Desde que você entrou para a Companhia, já não me ofendo com a mesma facilidade ao ouvir certos comentários. Talvez esteja aprendendo a tirar essa "carga" dos meus ombros. Não foi isso que você me acusou, um dia, de carregar?

Jenny aproximou-se dele, encostando-se na balaustrada também.

— Sim. Você se ressentia a qualquer comentário meu.

— Você me intimidava — ele falou com honestidade — Linda, loura, inteligente... o tipo de mulher que poderia ter qualquer homem que desejasse. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que um apache pudesse atraí-la.

— Então imagino que você tenha levado um choque, naquela noite junto ao riacho.

— Sim — ele respondeu com voz rouca, os olhos brilhando de paixão. — Jamais tinha sonhado que você pudesse me querer tanto.

— Mas não foi o suficiente — ela falou com tristeza. — Que ro dizer, o desejo sendo apenas unilateral... — Depois de um longo silêncio, Jenny observou: — Você não fumava enquanto estávamos acampados.

— É que você não via. Este é o meu único vício, e assim mesmo, ocasional. De vez em quando tomo uma cerveja, mas não costumo beber. O alcoolismo é um grande problema entre o meu povo. Alguns cientistas chegaram mesmo a opinar que falta, aos índios, a enzima necessária para processar o álcool dentro do organismo.

— Eu não sabia disso. Eu também não bebo. Não gosto de perder o controle sobre os meus sentidos.

— Verdade?

— Sempre mantenho o autocontrole. Exceto quando estou com você.

— Eu já percebi — Hunter respondeu secamente.

A proximidade de seus corpos o deixava inquieto. Ele não gostava da tentação de estar tão junto a Jennifer, mas não queria dizer nada, pois poderia magoá-la.

— Hunter, o que está errado agora?

— Nada.

Jenny queria insistir, porém ao notar a expressão tensa do rosto dele, achou melhor calar-se. Num gesto que traía nervosismo, ela alisou o vestido. Sabia que estava bonita, mas tudo o que queria era ouvi-lo dizer. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que ele não o faria. Tentando parecer à vontade, comentou:

— Imagino que você esteja acostumado a alta sociedade.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Bem, você trabalha para Eugene e este é o ambiente que ele costuma freqüentar. Sei também que ele já lhe pediu para proteger alguns políticos, o que suponho, signifique acompanhá-los em festa e outros acontecimentos sociais.

— Tais ocasiões não são muito freqüentes — Hunter respondeu cruzando os braços. — E não me interesso por esse tipo de vida social. Há gente e barulho demais.

— Sei como você se sente. Eu também prefiro a vida ao ar livre, afastada das multidões.

Hunter a estudou com um interesse renovado. Jenny não estava mentindo. Nos dias que haviam passado no deserto, ficara evidente o seu contentamento diante da natureza. Mas com aquela beleza e educação, um ambiente refinado lhe parecia mais adequado.

— Entretanto, você dá a impressão de se sentir em casa aqui — ele falou acendendo outro cigarro.

Ela o estava deixando cada vez mais nervoso, metida num vestido sensual que revelava os contornos do corpo bem-feito.

— É engraçado, porque a minha única experiência com este tipo de festa teria sido o meu baile de formatura, caso tivesse si do convidada por algum rapaz. Eu passei aquela noite em casa, tomando conta do bebê de um casal vizinho.

— Você não foi convidada por ninguém?

— Você parece surpreso! Todos os rapazes imaginavam que pelo fato de eu ser bonita, já estava comprometida. Havia alguém em especial, com quem eu gostaria de ir ao baile. Mas ele era um tipo comum, nem um pouco bonito, e achou que não teria nenhuma chance comigo. Só depois de muitos anos é que vim a saber que ele gostava de mim naquela época, mas que nunca teve coragem de se aproximar. As mulheres me detestam porque me consideram uma ameaça. Os homens, quando não me conhecem, não me levam a sério no trabalho, porque supõem que as louras bonitas não podem ser inteligentes. E se alguém me convida para sair, já está pensando no quão ardente serei na cama. Certa vez você me perguntou por que não saio com ninguém. Agora já sabe.

— E você é?

— Sou o quê?

— Ardente na cama.

— Não comece, Hunter — ela pediu num fio de voz.

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o com a ponta do sa pato, e se aproximou de Jenny, fitando-a com intensidade.

— Por que não? Eu sou humano.

— Será mesmo? — Jennifer murmurou, pensando na noite em que quisera se entregar e ele soubera resistir.

Hunter pegou-lhe as duas mãos e as colocou ao redor do pescoço, falando numa voz profunda, lenta, sensual:

— Pare de tremer e dance comigo.

— Mas você disse... que não sabia dançar.

— Você pode me ensinar.

Entretanto, ele não precisava aprender. Hunter se movia com elegância ao ritmo da música, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. Ao sentir a pressão daquelas mãos fortes, Jenny suspirou e ele a puxou para mais perto de si, escorregando os dedos numa carícia delicada sobre as costas nuas da mulher que estremecia entre seus braços. Mais do que dançar, ela se entregava às sensações que a atordoavam: o peito másculo pressionando-lhe os seios, as pernas fortes roçando nas suas coxas com sensualidade. Jennifer sentia o corpo tenso, dolorido de tanta ansiedade.

Temendo não conseguir controlar-se, ela procurou se afastar.

— Do que você tem medo?

— De você — Jenny respondeu com um gemido. — Daquilo que você me faz sentir.

Vinte e sete anos de solidão, de espera. Anos amando este homem em silêncio e sendo privada de qualquer contato físico, mesmo o mais inocente. Agora ele a estava segurando, tocando, e ela não podia esconder o prazer alucinante que sentia.

— Jenny — ele murmurou parando de dançar.

Porém Hunter não a soltou, continuou a acariciá-la, observando as emoções fortes que transpareciam no rosto lindo. Jennifer tinha a mesma expressão daquela noite em que se banhara ao riacho. Os lábios entreabertos, os olhos febris de quem preferiria morrer a perdê-lo. E o efeito devastador sobre Hunter foi o mesmo.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou, sentindo-se totalmente vulnerável, além de qualquer pudor. — Seria muito pedir-lhe que você me beijasse, pelo menos mais uma vez? Oh, Hunter... por favor!

Sem dizer nada, ele a puxou para um canto mais escuro da varanda, imprensando-a de encontro à parede com o próprio corpo.

— Erga a sua boca para a minha — Hunter murmurou.

Jennifer obedeceu, sentindo os lábios dele cobrirem os seus, mordiscando-os bem de leve. Ela estremeceu com violência, in capaz de controlar o desejo. Hunter tinha o gosto de cigarro e uísque e seu beijo era como um narcótico que a embriagava, embotando-lhe a razão. Ela se agarrou a ele com tamanho desespero, tão fora de controle, que seria impossível negar a extensão da sua paixão.

— Meu Deus, você tem fome de mim — ele falou com a voz rouca, surpreso diante da reação que havia despertado em Jennifer. — Está tudo bem, garotinha. Vou saciá-la...

Hunter a beijou outra vez, lentamente a princípio e depois aumentando a pressão, a urgência, ao perceber o abandono com que ela se entregava.

Jenny o abraçou com mais força, como se quisesse fundir seus corpos, recebendo as investidas daquela língua exigente com um ardor apaixonado, exaltando-se ao sentir a rigidez do membro dele apertando-a ainda mais de encontro à parede. As sensações eram tão poderosas, que Jennifer não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas e Hunter ergueu a cabeça.

— Oh, não pare. Por favor... não pare ainda — ela implorou.

Ele estava a beira de perder o controle e não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser beijá-la outra vez, inalando a fragrância daquele corpo macio como se respirasse a própria vida. Sentindo o corpo rígido de desejo, Hunter não conseguia refrear os movi mentos involuntários dos quadris, que a pressionavam num ritmo ardente.

— Eu quero você — Jenny murmurou de encontro aos lábios dele.

Todo o seu controle, todo o seu orgulho reduziram-se a nada. Ela estava além do pensamento racional e só conseguia repetir com paixão:

— Eu quero você. Eu te desejo tanto!

Hunter levantou a cabeça lutando para recuperar o controle, pois Jennifer já havia perdido o seu. Ela estava trêmula, com as pupilas dilatadas, o olhar vago. Jenny era sua. Podia possuí-la, aqui, agora, de pé. Ela se entregaria no mais completo abando no. Hunter sabia disso porém precisava lembrar-se de quem eram, e onde estavam.

— Jennifer — ele falou com a voz abalada. — Jennifer! Pare com isso!

Ela parecia não ouvir, como se a voz de Hunter viesse de mui to longe. Ele a sacudiu de leve, tentando despertá-la do transe sensual que os havia envolvido.

Jenny engoliu em seco, sentindo-se voltar à sanidade, buscando controlar os tremores que ainda a sacudiam. E enrubesceu violentamente ao pensar que havia implorado a ele, segundos atrás, que a...

— Vamos, vamos, Jenny — ele falou com delicadeza — Respire fundo.

Hunter a sabia vulnerável agora, muito mais do que jamais pudera supor. Ao vê-la desfeita em lágrimas de embaraço, ele a puxou para junto de si e acariciou-lhe os cabelos tentando confortá-la, ainda lutando para calar o desejo que sentia.

— Está tudo bem, garotinha. Está tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada.

— Queria morrer. Estou tão... envergonhada!

— Por quê? — ele perguntou com suavidade. — Jenny, não há vergonha em ser mulher.

Ela mal podia enxergá-lo através das lágrimas.

— Deixe-me ir... por favor.

Hunter não estava gostando do estado em que Jennifer se encontrava: desesperada, horrorizada, como se tivesse cometido algum pecado mortal. Não podia deixá-la sair nestas condições.

— Acalme-se — ele falou com firmeza, sacudindo-a ligeira mente pelos ombros. — Não vou deixá-la se afastar de mim até que esteja racional outra vez.

Pelo amor de Deus, me diga, o que está errado? Você me que ia e isso é tudo. Já experimentei esse tipo de desejo antes e sei o quão desamparada uma pessoa pode se sentir. Sim, ele já ha via experimentado essas emoções, mas não com ela e tanta paixão sem reciprocidade era o que mais doía.

Hunter a beijara porque não soubera dizer "não" a um pedido. Tinha sentido pena e nada mais. Se ao menos ela soubesse um pouco mais a respeito dos homens...

— Eu preciso lavar o meu rosto — Jennifer murmurou, tentando enxugar as lágrimas. — Não posso voltar ao salão... assim.

Hunter se inclinou e a beijou muito de leve, mas Jenny se afastou sobressaltada.

Ele a fitou como se, de súbito, compreendesse o que se passava. Sim, era isso: o medo oculto. Ela havia perdido o controle e lutaria com unhas e dentes para evitar que acontecesse de novo. Seria por isso que Jenny não namorava ninguém? Talvez tivesse medo de soltar as rédeas da sua natureza apaixonada. Ou será que os anos de solidão haviam enfraquecido a resolução de não mais se envolver?

— Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa a respeito dessa situação?

— Como assim? — ela indagou, sem entender a pergunta muito bem.

— Um desejo tão violento precisa ser saciado — ele falou calmamente. — Eu sei que você me quer. Sei disso há muito tempo. Mas só agora percebo o quanto esse desejo é profundo.

Ela não podia acreditar que Hunter estivesse dizendo tais pa lavras. Sentiu-se enrubescer e o fitou com intensidade, pensando que ele acabava de lhe oferecer a realização de todos os seus sonhos.

— Você quer que eu a leve de volta ao hotel e a satisfaça, Jenny? — ele perguntou baixinho, a expressão do rosto indecifrável.

Hunter a queria com loucura. Ainda sentia, em sua boca, o gosta dos lábios macios e tudo ó que desejava era experimentar o sabor daquele corpo inteiro. Queria despi-la e beijá-la toda, descobrir-lhe os segredos.

— Posso... engravidar — ela sussurrou, incapaz de dizer não. — Você disse que...

— Não me importa o que eu disse. Tomarei conta de você em todos os sentidos. Não haverá conseqüências de qualquer espécie. E muito menos correremos o risco de gerar uma criança dividida entre a sua cultura e a minha.

Ela estava com vinte e sete anos, quase vinte e oito, e nunca havia partilhado a sua intimidade com um homem. Mas Hunter era diferente. Ela o amava tanto! E ele a havia beijado de uma maneira que deixava claro o quanto era experiente. Hunter não iria machucá-la e, com sorte, nunca viria a saber que ela era virgem.

— Eu... quero você — Jenny murmurou numa entrega final.

Ele a olhou, tentando entender o porquê da melancolia naqueles olhos azuis. Mas não se fazem muitas perguntas ao receber um presente como aquele. Hunter tomou-lhe a mão fria nas suas e a conduziu de volta ao salão.

Jenny mal tinha consciência do que dizia ao se despedir do anfitrião, de Eugene e de Cynthia.

Logo se encontravam num táxi e de volta ao hotel. Hunter abriu a porta do quarto e então estavam um nos braços do outro. Ele soltou-lhe os cabelos, enterrando o rosto naquela nuvem sedosa e dourada, aspirando o perfume delicioso. Jennifer-se agarrou a ele enquanto seus lábios se encontraram com paixão. Hunter a beijou com avidez, até deixá-la quase sem ar. Com movimentos delicados, tirou-lhe o vestido, a calcinha, as meias de seda e, tomando-a nos braços, depositou-a na cama.

— Quero olhar para você — ele falou com a voz rouca, acendendo o abajur.

Jennifer sentiu-se enrubescer ao notar que aqueles olhos negros a fitavam com ousadia, com possessividade.

— Uma pele de cetim — Hunter sussurrou em agonia — Eu queria ver você assim há muito tempo. Naquela noite, no deserto, quis tocar seu corpo inteiro, mas não tive coragem, pois não poderia ter parado depois de começar. Você é de uma beleza única.

Jennifer estremeceu. Jamais havia esperado que ele dissesse coisas tão doces.

Ainda inteiramente vestido, Hunter sentou-se na cama, sem tocá-la, enquanto murmurava:

— Esta é a primeira vez.

Jenny sentiu um sobressalto: ele sabia!

— É a primeira vez, em anos, que estou com uma mulher branca. E é algo que nunca desejei que acontecesse de novo.

Sua primeira reação foi de alívio: Hunter não havia percebido que ela era virgem. Mas logo compreendeu o significado daquilo que ele estava dizendo.

— Você não precisa...

Ele se inclinou, acompanhando a linha dos seios firmes com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eu sou apache. Há partes da minha alma que você não pode ver, não pode tocar, por causa da diferença entre nossas crenças, nossos costumes. Nossos estilos de vida não são os mesmos e embora eu viva no seu mundo, prefiro a simplicidade do meu. — Hunter ficou um silêncio por alguns segundos, acariciando um dos mamilos eretos, ouvindo-a reprimir um gemido — Passei anos tentando evitá-la, Jennifer. Anos sonhando com você, sentindo a angústia do meu corpo... — Hunter tomou um dos seios na boca, numa carícia lenta e ardente.

Ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Você está tentando me dizer... que me queria também?

— Sim. Mas vou me entregar ao desejo apenas esta noite. Uma vez, e nunca mais.

Jenny sentiu uma pontada de dor. Queria muito mais do que uma simples noite, porém precisaria se conformar. Pelo menos teria as lembranças pelo resto da sua vida.

Hunter ficou de pé e começou a tirar a roupa sem qualquer inibição, fazendo-a pensar no quanto ele devia estar acostumado a este tipo de situação. Jenny odiou as mulheres que haviam passado em sua vida, porque foram elas que o haviam tornado experiente.

Não passou despercebida a Hunter a expressão do rosto de Jenny e ao ficar inteiramente nu, ele perguntou:

— No que você está pensando?

Tudo o que Jennifer conseguia fazer era admirar aquele corpo forte à sua frente. Ele era todo músculos, a pele bronzeada, o porte altivo.

— O que há? — Hunter insistiu.

— Há uma estátua no Louvre — ela falou devagar. — É de um deus grego... eu vi as fotos. Lembro-me de ter ficado fascina da diante de tanta beleza, pensando que homem algum poderia se aproximar de tamanha perfeição. — Hesitante, Jennifer desviou o olhar. — Eu não pretendia encará-lo assim. Imagino que já lhe tenham dito, à exaustão, o quanto você é bonito e másculo.

Hunter sentiu um impacto ao perceber a adoração que trans parecia naquela voz. Nunca, até então, alguém o havia descrito dessa maneira. Suas conquistas costumavam ser esporádicas, uma mera satisfação animal do desejo. Como não havia amor, ele dava vazão aos sentidos apenas quando já não podia mais suportar a abstinência. Mas com Jennifer era diferente. O desejo dela o emocionava. A princípio havia pensado que tudo não passava de uma necessidade puramente física, porém, o que via agora, naqueles olhos azuis, era algo muito diferente. Uma mulher não olha para um homem daquela maneira quando está preocupada apenas em satisfazer o desejo. O rosto de Jennifer, tímido e enrubescido, o estava deixando por demais perturbado.

Hunter deitou-se ao lado dela e a puxou de encontro a si. Ao percebê-la estremecer com o contato de seus corpos nus, ele falou com delicadeza:

— É sempre um pouco assustador para uma mulher a cada vez que ela está com um novo homem, não? Não saber se ele será delicado ou cruel, exigente ou brutal.

— Sim, é claro — ela mentiu.

Jenny podia sentir a intensidade do calor que emanava daquele corpo másculo, a rigidez do membro ereto. Precisava ser cuidadosa. Se deixasse transparecer a extensão da sua inocência em se tratando de sexo, ele jamais iria tocá-la. Ela o desejava com loucura e por nada no mundo abriria mão deste momento. Bem no íntimo do seu ser sabia que acalentava a possibilidade, por mais remota que fosse, de ficar grávida. Amava Hunter com loucura e ter um filho dele seria a realização de um sonho.

— Eu não sou cruel e nem brutal — Hunter falou estreitando o abraço e colocando uma das pernas entre as coxas de Jennifer — E para o seu bem, tentarei não ser muito exigente.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir a virilidade dele roçar a sua pele.

— Psiu — Hunter sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a nuca. — É melhor e mais íntimo assim, deitados de lado e de frente um para o outro. Coloque uma de suas pernas sobre a minha.

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Jenny fez como ele havia dito, temendo trair a sua inexperiência. Porém, a rigidez do corpo dela o estava deixando curioso.

— Você nunca fez amor nesta posição? — ele murmurou, começando a acariciá-la de uma maneira mais ousada.

— Não — Jennifer respondeu embaraçada, não sabendo co mo deveria agir.

— Olhe para mim — Hunter falou, tocando-a no ponto mais íntimo do seu corpo, o princípio da sua feminilidade.

Ele a fitou com intensidade, sem esconder a surpresa que sentia. Havia algo diferente ali. Muito diferente.

— Você vai usar... preservativo? — Jenny conseguiu dizer, tentando desviar-lhe a atenção.

Mas não adiantou. Hunter era experiente o suficiente para perceber que havia uma barreira naquele corpo perfeito. Não precisava ser médico para saber.

— Meu Deus! — ele murmurou deixando de acariciá-la, mas sem se afastar.

— Hunter... — Jennifer falou num fio de voz, temendo tê-lo irritado.

Ele a fitou com intensidade e tocou-a outra vez na parte mais delicada do corpo, forçando os dedos um pouco, enquanto perguntava:

— Está doendo, garotinha?

Jenny nada respondeu, porém nem era preciso, pois o desconforto que sentia estava evidente. Hunter a olhou como se a visse pela primeira vez e, embora se sentisse chocado com a descoberta, ainda assim não se afastou. Ele não podia acreditar. Uma mulher com aquela beleza e aquela idade. Uma virgem!

— Eu não pensei que você fosse perceber. Os livros dizem que até mesmo um médico não pode dizer...

— É verdade. Mas você está intacta, compreende? Completa mente intacta!

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

— O médico me disse que a primeira vez seria desconfortável, mas que eu não precisaria de cirurgia, apesar do meu hímen ser um pouco resistente. A virgindade é minha para eu entregá-la a quem eu quiser.

— E você quer dá-la a mim? — ele perguntou com gentileza.

— Sim.

Hunter a colocou de costas na cama, dizendo numa voz muito doce:

— Então entregue-se a mim assim, por enquanto.

Ele a beijou com ternura, deslizando as mãos com sensualidade sobre o corpo de Jennifer.

Ela sentiu-se arrepiar inteira e tentou se afastar um pouco, mas Hunter passou uma perna musculosa sobre as coxas dela, impedindo-a de mexer-se.

— Não se mova. Vou levá-la ao paraíso. Confie em mim.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir uma onda de prazer atravessá-la e ge meu baixinho. Hunter a beijava sem parar, despertando os senti dos do corpo feminino que se abria e se entregava. Ele percebia a urgência de Jennifer e sabia o que fazer. Quando ela estava à beira da explosão final, Hunter aumentou a pressão dos dedos no ponto mais íntimo daquele corpo perfeito, arremessando-a ao prazer total. Jenny arqueou as costas e gritou o nome dele em agonia e deslumbramento. E então, o que parecia horas depois, ela relaxou, dando vazão às lágrimas de puro contentamento. Hunter sentiu a tensão abandoná-lo também, porque os movi mentos apaixonados de Jenny haviam desencadeado o seu próprio prazer.

Ele beijou-lhe as pálpebras fechadas, pensando que nunca em sua vida havia experimentado algo tão perfeito! E vindo de carícias relativamente inocentes!

— Você considera sexo um pecado? — ele perguntou com suavidade. — É por isso que ainda é virgem?

— Nunca houve alguém a quem eu quisesse com intensidade, até encontrá-lo — ela respondeu tentando conter o choro. — Eu te desejava tanto, que morreria para tê-lo...

Ele roçou os lábios sobre os dela, sentindo-se emocionado.

— Virgindade é um presente raro e pertence a você para entregar. Mas não fora do casamento. Eu tenho o meu código de honra, Jennifer. Torná-la mulher, sem no entanto me compro meter seria violar tudo aquilo em que acredito. Não vou possuí-la. Embora te deseje com loucura. Sempre te desejei.

Ela engoliu as lágrimas, lutando para controlar a emoção.

— Sinto muito se foi desconfortável para você.

— Desconfortável? — Hunter sorriu — Oh, não, tive tanto prazer quanto você.

Ele deitou-se de costas e esticou os músculos, sentindo-se mais jovem, mais cheio de vida.

— Sim, foi bom — Hunter falou com a voz rouca, percebendo o quanto a visão do seu corpo nu a fascinava. — Tão bom quanto provar o frescor da água depois do calor do deserto.

— Mas na verdade nós não fizemos nada — Jenny observou sentando-se na cama.

Ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a colocou sobre o peito forte.

— Eu me senti da mesma maneira que você. O mesmo desejo, a mesma paixão saciada. Durma comigo.

Jennifer enrubesceu

— Mas você disse...

— Que eu não faria sexo com você. Está certo, porém não foi isso o que eu pedi agora. Fique comigo esta noite. Dormiremos um nos braços do outro.

— Poderíamos fazer isso?

— Sim. Por esta noite somos amantes, mesmo que um pouco diferentes do convencional.

Jennifer deitou a cabeça naquele peito forte, pensando que gostaria de dizer-lhe o quanto o amava, o quanto precisava dele. Mas não tinha coragem. Hunter pensava que ela sentia apenas desejo e se soubesse o quão profundamente Jenny estava envolvida, não se aproximaria nunca mais. Seu orgulho o manteria distante, pois não tinha intenção de magoá-la.

— Estou me sentindo no céu — Jennifer murmurou antes de dormir.

Hunter não disse nada, porém seus sentimentos eram os mesmos. Nunca em sua vida havia passado uma noite inteira nos braços de uma mulher e a necessidade de manter Jenny por mais tempo junto de si era algo novo, perturbador.

Na manhã seguinte ele a acordou com um beijo. Já havia se levantado e estava vestido. Num gesto tipicamente masculino, puxou as cobertas para o lado, apreciando a visão daquele corpo nu e maravilhoso.

— Você é perfeita — ele falou num murmúrio, acariciando-a de um modo possessivo. — Como pode ser virgem?

— Questão de gosto — Jenny respondeu com um ar divertido.

Hunter a colocou de pé, beijando-a com suavidade:

— É melhor você se vestir. As primeiras horas da manhã costumam ser difíceis para os homens e todos os meus nobres escrúpulos podem ir por água abaixo se tiver que vê-la nua por muito mais tempo.

Ela suspirou e estreitou o abraço, dizendo muito baixinho.

— Não haverá um outro homem. Não depois de tudo.

Hunter ficou tenso. Por que, em nome de Deus, ela precisava falar coisas como aquela?

— Vista-se — ele falou com aspereza.

Jennifer estava chocada com a súbita mudança de atitude, com a raiva contida nas últimas palavras dele. Magoada, ela se afastou e começou a vestir-se.

Hunter foi incapaz de dar-lhe as costas e continuou a fitá-la, o coração acelerado, o corpo dolorido pelo desejo represado. Ao acordar precisara fazer um esforço sobre-humano para sair da cama, para não dar vazão a paixão desesperadora. Foi preciso um banho gelado e muito esforço para recuperar o autocontrole.

— Eu desejei você ontem à noite — ele falou com a voz rouca. — E desejei você ainda mais hoje de manhã. Não estou tentando ser cruel, mas o risco é grande demais, você entende?

Jennifer procurava entender, mas não se sentia capaz. Já estava inteiramente vestida agora e pegou um pente dentro da bolsa, tentando ajeitar os cabelos revoltos. Procurava se convencer de que não devia se sentir como uma mulher rejeitada, porém não conseguia evitar a sensação. Havia se atirado nos braços de um homem que não a quisera o suficiente para correr o risco de um envolvimento. Para ele, tudo não passara de alguns momentos de prazer, mas para ela, aqueles momentos haviam sido eternos.

Hunter estava de pé atrás dela, seguro de si e sofisticado, vestindo roupas que acentuavam a sua elegância natural. A imagem de ambos aparecia refletida num espelho enorme, numa das paredes.

— Escuridão e luz — ele falou sem emoção. — Índio e branca. Se eu lhe der um filho, essa criança pertencerá a dois mundos e a nenhum deles. Nunca poderíamos ter filhos juntos.

Então era por isso que ele estava com medo de envolver-se. Por que não queria que ela tivesse um filho seu... Jennifer sentiu o controle se esvair e se entregou as lágrimas. Hunter a abraçou com força, unindo seus corpos com desespero.

— Eu poderia amar você — ele falou com a voz rouca. — Você poderia se tornar a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Mas não deixarei que isso aconteça. Não podemos nos envolver. Você tem o seu mundo e eu o meu. — Hunter ergueu o rosto dela, fitando-a com paixão. — Me beije. Isto é um adeus.

Jennifer abriu os lábios para ele, entregando-se sem reservas. Hunter deixou escapar um gemido, amoldando-a ainda mais de encontro ao próprio corpo, como se quisesse fundi-la na própria carne. Jennifer agarrou-se aos ombros dele com ardor enquanto o beijo longo atingia o clímax, deixando-os trêmulos. Hunter deixou-a sentir, por um momento ainda, a pressão da sua virilidade rígida, e então afastou-se com relutância.

Jenny respirou fundo, ansiando por muito mais, porém sabendo que era o fim. Ao fitá-lo, um pouco da luz de seus olhos azuis havia se apagado. Tentando sorrir entre as lágrimas, ela perguntou:

— Qual é o seu primeiro nome?

— Phillip. Acho que nunca o disse a ninguém.

— Obrigada. — Ela deu-!he as costas, apanhando a bolsa com mãos hesitantes. — É melhor que eu vá para o meu quarto. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. E ficará comigo para sempre.

Jennifer abriu a porta e correu, incapaz de enxergar através das lágrimas, chegando ao próprio quarto como se guiada pelo instinto. A distância entre os aposentos era tão curta, mas ela não se furtava à sensação de estar deixando para trás a vida com que sempre sonhara. E agora só lhe restava e vazio.

Quando Jenny saiu, Hunter se encostou na porta sentindo-se derrotado, o rosto contraído num tormento mudo. A lembrança de Jennifer em seus braços levaria muito tempo para desaparecer. Talvez muitos anos a mais do que lhe restavam para viver.

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

De volta ao seu quarto, Jennifer trocou de roupa, vestindo calça comprida e uma blusa de seda vermelha sem mangas. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, enfeitando-o com um laço em tons avermelhados. Mas seus movimentos eram mecânicos, sua aparência não tinha importância. Hunter havia dito adeus e isso significava que ambos poderiam trabalhar juntos por mais dez anos sem que tivessem qualquer intimidade. Não passariam de dois colegas.

Ela esperava que Eugene tivesse conseguido resolver a questão da extração do minério, porque assim poderiam voltar logo a Tulsa. Sentia-se incapaz de passar muito mais tempo na companhia de Hunter sem correr o risco de enlouquecer, especialmente de pois da noite passada. Ele sabia de coisas a seu respeito que ninguém mais sabia, e isso era um tanto perturbador.

A delicadeza de Hunter naqueles momentos íntimos havia si do uma surpresa deliciosa, apesar das circunstâncias, e Jenny só se lamentava não saber um pouco mais a respeito dos homens; porque imaginava o quanto ele se sentira frustrado tendo de se reprimir. Porém Hunter não havia ficado furioso, mas se com portará com gentileza. Será que isso significava que ele não a desejava com ardor, ou então que se importava o suficiente para considerar os sentimentos dela acima dos seus? Jenny nunca se sentira tão confusa ou tão embaraçada. Era humilhante ter deixado claro o quanto ele a excitava, e que ela, nesta idade, ainda permanecia virgem. Tinha medo de encará-lo outra vez, pois sabia que os acontecimentos da noite passada não iriam modificar a maneira de Hunter tratá-la em público.

E Jennifer tinha razão. Ao descer para o café da manhã, já encontrou os três a sua espera Cynthia e Eugene sorriam, mas a expressão de Hunter era indecifrável.

— Você está muito bonita — Cynthia observou.

Ela estava longe de se sentir bonita e sentou-se murmurando um agradecimento educado, enquanto a esposa do seu chefe continuava:

— Não foi um baile maravilhoso? Há muito tempo não me divirto tanto!

— Foi ótimo — Jenny respondeu olhando o cardápio.

— Percebi que você estava sendo alvo de muitas atenções, Hunter. E em especial da irmã do anfitrião.

— Ela queria ver os meus escalpos — ele respondeu com um sorriso leve. — Mas Jennifer me salvou. E como àquela altura nós dois já tínhamos completado a nossa cota de popularidade indesejada, resolvemos voltar para o hotel.

— Desculpe-me — Eugene falou a sério. — Não pensei que o exporia tanto assim à curiosidade dos outros.

— Não se preocupe, sei controlar esse tipo de situação.

— Ótimo — Eugene respondeu sorrindo — Consegui fechar o negócio. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é esperar pelos papéis oficiais, que já devem estar sendo providenciados. Talvez tenha mos que mandar vocês dois de volta para o deserto a fim de marcarem a localização exata do lugar a ser explorado. Precisarei conversar com mais duas pessoas hoje e deveremos voltar para casa amanhã de manhã.

Ao ouvir Eugene mencionar a possibilidade de ter que voltar ao deserto, Jennifer ficou tensa, o rosto tomado de uma palidez, mortal. Hunter tomou-lhe uma das mãos sob a mesa, pressionando-a como se quisesse lhe dar segurança.

— Pensei que vocês já soubessem onde perfurar — Hunter comentou, imperturbável.

— Oh, sim, sabemos. O que precisamos é que vocês fiquem acampados numa outra área a fim de fornecerem pistas falsas aos agentes inimigos. Enquanto isso, os nossos técnicos farão os testes sísmicos necessários.

— Você não acredita que as explosões de dinamite poderão ser abafadas, não é mesmo? — Jenny perguntou com um sorriso, tentando não trair a emoção de sentir a mão de Hunter segurando a sua.

— Daremos um jeito — Eugene respondeu fitando-a com intensidade e depois voltando o olhar, curioso, para Hunter.

— Ah, vocês não terão problemas em passar mais alguns dias juntos no deserto, não é mesmo?

— É claro que não — Hunter falou com naturalidade.

— Não — Jennifer concordou procurando parecer a vontade.

— Ambos estão falando uma mentira deslavada — Eugene murmurou. — Mas não posso fazer nada. Vocês iniciaram essa missão e terão de terminá-la. Vou tentar reduzir os dias no deserto ao mínimo necessário. Muito bem, então, o que vamos comer?

O café da manhã pareceu durar uma eternidade. Jenny não conseguia entender a atitude de Hunter: ele havia segurado a sua mão sob a mesa e no entanto tivera, o tempo todo, uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

Ao terminarem, enquanto Eugene e Cynthia se entretinham no balcão, Hunter segurou o braço de Jennifer e a puxou para o lado.

— Não há necessidade de você ficar assim — ele falou com suavidade. — Está tudo bem.

— Como estou?

— Você parece embaraçada, envergonhada. Não fizemos na da a noite passada que possa deixar conseqüências. Você entende?

Ela engoliu em seco, a face corada.

— Sim, eu sei.

Hunter tocou-lhe os cabelos num gesto carinhoso, sentindo-se in capaz pela primeira vez em muito tempo, de encontrar palavras que expressassem o que lhe ia na alma. Não estava certo do que deveria dizer, pois ela não era o tipo de mulher que ele havia imaginado. Ainda tinha dificuldades para acreditar que alguém tão linda fosse completamente inocente em tantos aspectos. Ele a desejava com desespero e fora o choque de sabê-la virgem que o impedira de ir até o fim, pois não poderia possuí-la sem se comprometer.

— Você foi uma surpresa, garotinha.

— E um grande desapontamento também — ela respondeu.

— Não. Não precisa se preocupar em ficar sozinha no deserto comigo. Cuidarei de você. Em todos os sentidos.

— Tentarei não ser uma provação. Eu sinto muito... pelo que aconteceu no baile. Imagino que agora você tenha compreendi do tudo.

— Eu sei o quanto você é vulnerável e não tirarei vantagens disso.

— Nunca me aconteceu nada assim em toda a minha vida. Nunca.

— Todos nós temos o nosso ponto fraco e parece que eu sou o seu. Mas conseguiremos dar conta da nossa obrigação.

— Você tem um também?

— O quê?

— Um ponto fraco.

— Claro! Você ainda não adivinhou qual?

— Seus ancestrais.

— Garota inteligente!

Nisso eles perceberam que Eugene os estava chamando e Hunter colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Jennifer num gesto natural e descuidado. Ela estremeceu no mesmo instante.

Hunter sentia-se um pouco culpado por não resistir à tentação de tocá-la, mas a maneira como ela reagia alimentava o seu orgulho e o emocionava também. Entretanto, o mais sensato seria manter distância, ou Jennifer se tornaria um ponto ainda mais delicado em sua vida do que a sua ascendência.

O dia prosseguiu sem que Jenny obtivesse muito sucesso nas tentativas de esconder a paixão que a consumia. Eugene esteve ocupa do em reuniões de negócios durante toda a tarde e Hunter acompanhou as duas mulheres em visitas a museus. Aparentemente, nada havia mudado no relacionamento dos dois. Hunter a tocava apenas quando era inevitável e não lhe dava mais atenção do que a que dedicava a Cynthia. Jenny sentia-se pior ao perceber o quanto ele se controlava bem e quando se encontraram com Eugene, na hora do jantar, ela estava mais deprimida do que nunca.

Hunter notava a tristeza de Jennifer e não lhe era fácil aparentar indiferença, depois do que haviam experimentado Juntos. Mas para o bem de ambos, precisava manter a relação em níveis puramente profissionais. Hunter não poderia ousar passar uma noite ao lado dela outra vez. O fato de Jennifer ser virgem o havia perturbado bastante. Desejava-a agora mais do que nunca e saber que ela se entregaria com ardor servia apenas para aumentar a sua agonia. Gostaria de poder tomar aquilo que ela nunca dera a homem algum...

Ele a olhou durante todo o jantar, desejoso de esmagar aqueles lábios com os seus, de acariciá-la até deixá-la louca de paixão. Teria de pensar em algo que o ocupasse durante a noite, ou então teria dificuldade para ficar sozinho no próprio quarto...

O destino resolveu o problema. Após o jantar, Eugene teve de se retirar para conversar com um outro político e Hunter se ofereceu para acompanhar as mulheres até a porta dos respectivos quartos.

Mas ao saírem do elevador, avistaram um homem deixando o quarto de Jennifer apressadamente.

— Fiquem aqui — ele falou com autoridade, tirando a pistola do coldre escondido sob a jaqueta e pondo-se a correr atrás do desconhecido.

Jenny teve vontade de gritar-lhe para ter cuidado, sentindo uma angústia desesperada tomar conta do seu coração.

— Oh, Deus! — Cynthia falou com a voz trêmula, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Jennifer numa atitude protetora.

— O homem estava no meu quarto! Espero que não machuque Hunter! Deve ser um dos membros do mesmo grupo que entrou no meu apartamento. Estão atrás dos mapas!

— Mas você não trouxe os papéis, trouxe?

— Estão com Hunter, ele sabe esconder bem as coisas. Mas suponho que o meu quarto seja o alvo natural para uma busca.

— Foi muito arriscado para os inimigos virem até aqui.

— Queria que Hunter já estivesse de volta! — Jenny murmurou preocupada, sem prestar muita atenção no que a outra mulher estava dizendo.

E logo ele apareceu com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Só de pensar que o agente poderia ter entrado no quarto de Jennifer enquanto ela estivesse lá dentro, dormindo, o deixava louco.

— Ele escapou pela escada de incêndio. Havia um carro lá embaixo, esperando-o. Teremos que pensar numa solução para esta noite.

— Jennifer pode dormir no meu quarto e Eugene fica com você — Cynthia sugeriu.

— Não — Hunter falou. — É melhor que eu fique no mesmo quarto de Jenny. Ninguém será capaz de entrar.

— Você pode dormir no sofá — ela propôs sem conseguir encará-lo.

— Discutiremos isso depois de levarmos Cynthia até ao quarto dela. Tomarei as devidas providências para que você e Eugene não corram risco algum.

— Você é muito eficiente, Hunter — Cynthia comentou com um sorriso, olhando para Jennifer de maneira significativa.

Depois de deixarem Cynthia na porta do quarto dela, Jenny e Hunter encontraram-se a sós na mesma suíte em que haviam passado a noite anterior juntos.

Com um aparelho nas mãos, ele fez uma vistoria em todo o aposento, descobrindo duas engenhocas de metal escondidas em pontos estratégicos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele as removeu.

— Mandei um segurança dormir no meu quarto para servir de isca — ele comentou tirando a jaqueta.

Jennifer estremeceu ao ver a arma junto àquele peito forte. Às vezes era fácil esquecer a profissão de Hunter, mas em situações como aquela, sentia-se agoniada, temendo pela vida dele.

Hunter percebeu o nervosismo dela, embora não entendesse os motivos.

— Relaxe, não vou atirar em você por engano.

— Não é isso — ela falou abraçando-o. — Eles nunca desistem, não é?

— O que não me surpreende, depois de saber o valor dos me tais estratégicos. — Hunter se aproximou mais um pouco, acariciando-lhe os ombros bem de leve. — Deite-se e procure dormir. Amanhã iremos para casa e depois de mais alguns dias no deserto tudo estará terminado e estaremos livres do perigo.

— Sim — ela murmurou, pensando que também chegariam ao fim momentos como este.

— Agora vá — ele falou com delicadeza — eu já lhe disse que não teremos mais qualquer instante de intimidade.

— Eu — sei, só estou um pouco nervosa com o intruso.

— É claro.

Hunter sabia que Jenny estava mentindo e tinha de se controlar para não mandar todas as resoluções para o inferno. Ele a observou arrumar as roupas que haviam sido jogadas no chão pelo agente inimigo e depois pegar uma camisola.

— Você vai... ficar aqui enquanto eu troco de roupa?

— Se eu ficasse, você não dormiria sozinha.

Hunter deu-lhe as costas e fechou a porta de comunicação, tentando não pensar na nudez maravilhosa daquela mulher. Foi uma longa noite, mas sem qualquer incidente. Na manhã seguinte, ao se levantar, Hunter já havia se arrumado e parecia tenso.

— Sairemos para o aeroporto em meia hora.

— Estarei pronta.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Ao chegarem a Tulsa, Jenny mal teve tempo de passar no seu apartamento antes que Hunter e ela se pusessem a caminho do deserto outra vez.

— É a mesma música, só mudam os versos — Jenny murmurou enquanto eles retiravam o material de acampamento do jipe alugado.

— Bem, não é assim tão ruim. Desta vez você não precisará colher amostras. Estaremos apenas acampando.

— Nada de televisão, nem cinema. Apenas nós dois e uma meia dúzia de agentes inimigos, certo? — ela tentou brincar, procurando esconder o quanto se sentia arrasada.

— Não pinte a coisa tão preta. Vou aproveitar para ensiná-la rastreamento e alguns costumes apaches. Vamos nos arranjar.

— Sim, com balas zunindo sobre as nossas cabeças e pessoas tentando nos matar por causa de minério.

— Pare com isso! Ninguém vai tentar matá-la. Eles querem a terra, não corpos.

Jennifer bem que queria sentir-se reassegurada, porém não conseguia relaxar.

Hunter armou a barraca no mesmo lugar que haviam ocupado na primeira vez e acendeu uma fogueira, iniciando os preparativos para o jantar.

— Nervosa?

— Um pouco. Hunter, você cresceu nessas imediações?

— Quando eu era menino costumava vagar por aqui. Dentro dos limites, é claro. Nada de sair da reserva.

— E agora?

— Agora moro em Tulsa.

— Você me disse que cria cavalos.

— Sim, na reserva. Tenho uma pequena propriedade e a casa é o meu refúgio. Na verdade, as terras pertencem à trib Conselho que decide quem será dono de alguns pedaços de terra. Também não podemos vender nada sem a aprovação do Conselho. Os motivos para esse tipo de procedimento pertencem a uma longa história e eu preferiria não entrar em detalhes agora.

— Está certo — Jenny concordou pegando o prato com o jantar e uma xícara de café. — Há algo no ar da noite que me abre o apetite. Olhe as estrelas. São maiores aqui. E é tudo tão quieto... exceto pelos coiotes e, quem sabe, o barulho de rifles atirando dentro da escuridão.

— Você é poética.

— Oh, muito.

Hunter a fitou por um longo momento, lembrando-se de uma outra noite e dos seios dela banhados pela luz da lua. Tenso, ele se levantou de repente.

— Vou dar uma olhada nos arredores. Entre e tente dormir. Foi um dia cansativo.

— Sim, acho que farei isso.

Jennifer entrou, deitou-se e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, já estava adormecida quando Hunter, afinal, voltou.

Os dias seguintes pareciam se arrastar e no final da semana Jennifer estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Hunter também não estava de bom humor. Tê-la ao seu lado, noite após noite, o es tava deixando louco. O perfume daquele corpo, o som da voz, tudo contribuía para embriagá-lo de desejo. As lembranças das carícias que já haviam trocado serviam apenas para atormentá-lo ainda mais. Estava faminto de amor, o que o deixava impa ciente e irascível.

— Você tem que manter o rádio de comunicação ligado o tempo todo? — Jennifer perguntou sem esconder a irritação.

— Sim — ele respondeu secamente. — A polícia acabou de reportar um incidente nestas imediações, provavelmente na área onde os técnicos de Eugene estão realizando os testes. Preciso ir dar uma olhada. Fique próxima à barraca até eu voltar. Você ainda tem o rifle que eu lhe dei?

— Sim, e sei usá-lo. Será que alguém ficou ferido?

— Se eu soubesse, porque iria me dar ao trabalho de ir até lá? Que pergunta estúpida!

— Bem, eu não sou uma agente treinada, assim você terá de desculpar a minha ignorância — ela respondeu com frieza. — Vá em frente e leve um tiro! Eu não chorarei por você!

— Nunca esperei que o fizesse — Hunter respondeu sentando -se ao volante do jipe e se afastando.

Jennifer sentiu-se desamparada no momento em que se viu sozinha. Sentou-se junto ao rádio, segurando o rifle com ambas as mãos. Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido e a possibilidade de que os agentes inimigos estivessem rodeando os técnicos deixava-a apreensiva. E se eles viessem até aqui para forçá-la a dar-lhes informações enquanto Hunter estava fora?

"Que idéia ridícula" Jenny pensou rindo alto "É claro que eles não viriam até aqui..."

O ruído de um jipe se aproximando a encheu de alívio.

"É Hunter" ela pensou, pondo-se de pé e correndo em direção às luzes do veículo, ainda segurando a arma

Ouviu-se uma exclamação de surpresa e o som de um tiro, enquanto o jipe dava meia-volta e se afastava a toda velocidade.

Jennifer sentiu algo quente tocar-lhe o braço, como uma pica da súbita. Passou a ponta dos dedos na região, e eles ficaram molhados de um líquido espesso. Era sangue! "Fui atingida" ela pensou espantada. "Meu Deus! Atiraram em mim!"

Jenny sentou-se junto à fogueira, trêmula e assustada. Se ao menos Hunter já estivesse de volta! Estava sozinha, com medo e não sabia o que fazer. Parecia-lhe óbvio que os agentes inimigos haviam vindo com a intenção de obter informações, só que não esperavam vê-la correndo em direção a eles, com um rifle nas mãos. Eles haviam atirado num impulso aparente de autodefesa e se afastado antes de serem atacados. Mais tarde a situação poderia parecer engraçada, mas agora era aterradora.

O barulho de um veículo se aproximando a fez esquecer, por alguns segundos, a dor lacinante do braço. Jenny ergueu o rifle e ficou imóvel mirando o jipe que estacionava protegido pela escuridão.

— Não se aproxime! — ela falou alto.

O motor foi desligado, os faróis apagados e ouviu-se o som de uma porta batendo.

— Atire e agüente as conseqüências — a voz profunda de Hunter respondeu.

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

Ao cair nos braços de Hunter, Jenny pensou que jamais conseguiria esquecer a expressão do rosto dele ao descobri-la ferida.

Ainda abalada, ela conseguiu explicar o que havia acontecido, enquanto ele a depositava no saco de dormir com extrema delicadeza e examinava o machucado com o auxílio da luz da lanterna.

— Eu devo ter cruzado com eles no caminho de volta. Droga! — Hunter explodiu, acrescentando mais algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

— Você está... praguejando?

— Sim, e agradeça aos deuses por não ser capaz de entender. Os agentes inimigos atacaram o outro acampamento, mas chegaram tarde, pois os nossos técnicos já estavam a caminho de Tulsa com as informações necessárias. Nossos homens agiram conforme tinham sido instruídos por Eugene, abandonando as barracas e todo o material desnecessário á fim de ganhareis tempo. Havia sido combinado que eles entrariam em contato conosco, mas aparentemente não foi possível porque estavam sendo vigiados muito de perto.

— Eugene vai lhes passar uma descompostura — Jennifer murmurou, gemendo quando Hunter tocou a área ao redor da ferida.

— Se ele não o fizer, eu o farei. O que não será nada comparado ao que pretendo fazer com o homem que atirou em você.

Ela o fitou, tentando ignorar a dor, procurando aliviar a ten são que pairava no ar:

— O machucado não é tão grave assim.

Porém Hunter não parecia convencido disso e seus dedos tre miam levemente ao examiná-la uma vez mais.

"O frio sr. Hunter está afinal abalado" Jenny pensou com uma ponta de histeria.

— Não consigo enxergar muito bem apenas com a luz da lanterna — ele falou carregando-a até o jipe e ligando o motor. — Creio que não será necessário dar alguns pontos, pois a bala passou de raspão, mas com certeza precisaremos fazer uma limpeza profunda.

— Talvez haja uma farmácia... E as nossas coisas, vamos deixá-las aqui?

Hunter praguejou e desceu do jipe sem contudo desligar o motor. Logo estava de volta, trazendo as mochilas e o equipamento técnico.

— Mas, e a barraca, os sacos de dormir?

— Não se preocupe.

Ele dirigiu sem dizer uma palavra, pelo que parecia uma eternidade, até chegarem a uma pequena casa, ao pé da montanha. Embora estivesse precisando de uma pintura e de um novo telha do, a construção era perfeitamente habitável.

— Vamos — Hunter falou, ajudando-a a descer do jipe.

— O cenário é lindo — Jennifer sussurrou, aspirando o ar per fumado da noite. — É conto estar a sós no mundo.

— Sempre tive essa sensação — ele falou tirando uma chave do bolso e abrindo a porta da frente.

O interior era uma grande surpresa. A confortável sala de estar, decorada com extremo bom gosto, dava uma impressão aconchegante com poltronas, cadeiras de palhinha e tapetes indianos sobre o chão. Para completar, havia cestos indígenas, trabalha dos em cores delicadas, espalhados em quase todos os cantos.

Hunter observava Jenny com atenção, tentando ler desagrado ou desaprovação naquele rosto delicado. Mas tudo o que viu foi fascinação. Ela parecia encantada com o ambiente.

— Esta é a sua casa, não é?

— Sim.

— Você deve estar imaginando como eu soube. É simples. Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que gostaria de viver totalmente sozinho, sem vizinhos barulhentos. E isto aqui — ela mostrou ao redor — é como eu tinha imaginado que seria a sua sala de estar.

Hunter sorriu.

— Vamos. Vou tratar do seu machucado e depois prepararei o jantar.

— Está bem.

— Nenhum comentário sobre o fato de que serei eu a preparar a refeição?

— Eu ficaria surpresa se você não soubesse cozinhar. Você parece ser auto-suficiente.

— Sempre precisei ser — ele respondeu levando-a até um banheiro imaculadamente limpo e preparando o material para fazer o curativo. — Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno. Morei com meu avô, na reserva, até ter idade para me alistar. Ao deixar os Boinas Verdes, viajei bastante, fazendo outras coisas, até que Ritter me ofereceu trabalho. E estou na empresa desde então.

— Você nunca se casou?

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder:

— Mulheres não costumam se adaptar a lugares como este. Tu do aqui é muito simples e solitário. Caso você não tenha adivinhado, essas terras fazem parte da reserva também. Estou longe a maior parte do tempo e nunca pedi a mulher alguma para partilhar esta casa comigo, porque sempre achei que nenhuma seria capaz. Meu trabalho e minha ascendência seriam um ponto de atrito constante. Eu moro na reserva — Hunter falou com um sorriso sarcástico. — E posso imaginar o que minha mulher iria dizer aos parentes. Também sou do tipo um pouco conservador em algumas coisas e em especial no que se refere à vida familiar.

— O lugar da mulher é três passos atrás do marido... — Jenny interveio.

— Um homem deve se comportar como um homem — ele falou com delicadeza. — E a mulher também tem o seu lugar, mui to especial, na ordem das coisas. Ela dá a vida, ela nutre a vida. Ela aconchega e aquece o seu homem e os seus filhos. Mas não, eu não creio que o lugar da mulher seja três passos atrás do ma rido, ou que ela se torne uma propriedade masculina ao se casar. Talvez você não saiba, mas nos velhos tempos, muitas mulheres apaches lutavam ao lado dos seus homens e eram respeitadas co mo guerreiras.

— Não, eu não sabia — Jennifer murmurou, observando-o co locar o curativo no ferimento — Você tem orgulho dos seus ancestrais, não tem?

— Meu povo vive sob a jurisdição federal, porém tem as suas próprias leis, sua polícia, seu código de comportamento. Quando vivemos no mundo dos brancos, somos tratados como estranhos. Já perdi a conta de em quantas brigas me meti por causa de brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Jennifer começava a compreendê-lo melhor. Hunter havia vestido uma espécie de couraça por causa das dificuldades enfrenta das e agora que queria despi-la, mas não sabia como.

— Sei um pouco sobre preconceito também. Sou geóloga e meu campo de trabalho é dominado pelos homens. Igualdade é uma palavra que não tem significado para muita gente. E uma grande maioria pensa que uma mulher se aventura em lugares solitários usando o trabalho como desculpa, quando na verdade tem interesse em apenas uma coisa, que você pode imaginar qual seja. Já precisei ameaçar muitos homens com um processo por causa de assédio sexual.

— Com a sua aparência, posso entender o seu problema... Co mo está o braço agora?

— Bem melhor, obrigada. O que você quis dizer "com a minha aparência?"

Hunter fechou o armário sobre a pia e fitou-a. Seu rosto estava impassível, exceto os olhos que faiscavam ao percorrer aquele corpo de mulher com franca apreciação.

— E tão importante que eu diga? Você sabe o quanto é bonita.

— Muitos já me disseram isso. Mas até encontrá-lo, minha beleza não tinha qualquer significado para mim.

Hunter ficou tenso, porém seus olhos não abandonaram os dela.

— Tenha cuidado, eu ainda te desejo com loucura.

— Tenho vinte e sete anos — Jenny sussurrou. — Se não for com você, não será com ninguém mais. Nunca. Eu já lhe disse isso uma vez e estava falando sério.

Hunter deixou escapar um longo suspiro e num movimento rápido puxou-a para junto de si. Jennifer quase gemeu de prazer ao sentir aqueles braços fortes ao seu redor.

— O que você sabe sobre controle de natalidade?

— Sei que pelo menos um de nós precisa estar prevenido — ela respondeu tentando parecer à vontade, mas sentindo-se corar.

— E você pensa que eu estou sempre preparado para fazer amor com mulheres ocasionais?

— A maioria dos homens está.

— Eu não faço parte dessa maioria. Nos últimos tempos tenho tido uma visão diferente do sexo. Acho que ele deve estar aliado ao amor, respeito, honra. Quando eu era mais jovem, via o ato de fazer amor como simples diversão. Tenho trinta e sete anos agora e vejo o sexo como algo sério e não um passatempo sem importância.

Ela podia ter argumentado que ele não parecera pensar assim naquela noite em Washington, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Mas achou melhor não mencionar nada. Apenas comentou:

— Sexo não é um passatempo para mim também. Mas eu da ria tudo... Desculpe-me.

Hunter ergueu-lhe o queixo, fitando-a de um modo penetrante:

— Você daria tudo para quê?

Jenny fechou os olhos tentando esconder o desejo, tentando não se atirar nos braços dele outra vez.

— Nada. Estou apenas cansada. Eu não estava raciocinando.

— Eu sei que você pensa estar apaixonada por mim.

— O quê?

— Não é algo que você consiga esconder muito bem — Hunter respondeu com frieza. — Tenho vivido um inferno tentando não tirar vantagem da situação. Sou uma experiência nova para você, diferente daquilo ao qual está acostumada e sei também que você gosta de viver emoções incomuns. Mas já que não sabe, vou lhe dizer: sexo é a mesma coisa com um apache ou com um homem branco, caso você...

Hunter calou-se porque ela o esbofeteou com toda a força do braço ferido. O rosto de Jennifer era de uma palidez impressionante e seus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas.

Ele permaneceu impassível e se afastou dizendo:

— Vou preparar algo para comermos.

Jenny fechou a porta do banheiro e chorou até sentir-se exausta, oca. Se Hunter havia tentado, durante meses, dizer-lhe algo que a ferisse fundo, podia se dar por satisfeito agora, pois conseguira. Ele sabia que era desejado e que os sentimentos, da parte dela, iam muito além da necessidade física. E isso a tornava vulnerável demais. Por fim, secou os olhos e saiu do banheiro sem ter coragem de olhar-se no espelho, pois sabia o quanto estava transtornada.

Hunter a fitou por um breve instante, suas feições ficando ainda mais rígidas. Entretanto, não fez qualquer comentário e continuou a preparar os bifes e os ovos.

— Eu tinha planejado passar o fim de semana aqui e fiz algumas compras ontem. Você pode pôr a mesa.

Ela tirou pratos do armário e também xícaras para café.

Depois dedicou sua atenção em dobrar, meticulosamente, dois guardanapos de papel.

— Talheres? — Jenny perguntou num tom de voz drenado de qualquer emoção.

— Aqui — Hunter abriu uma gaveta ao seu lado é, quando Jennifer se aproximou, ele a tomou nos braços, esmagando-lhe a boca num beijo lento, provocador, sensual. Sem que conseguisse resistir, ela abriu os lábios deixando que as suas línguas se encontrassem num ardor desenfreado.

Jenny enterrou as unhas naquelas costas bronzeadas, entregue ao prazer que a atordoava. Seu braço ferido ainda a incomodava um pouco, mas ela nada disse. Só não queria que Hunter parasse de beijá-la. Nunca mais.

Logo depois ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos negros, brilhando de paixão.

— Termine de colocar a mesa — ele falou com a voz rouca, voltando a atenção para a omelete que estava acabando de preparar.

Jenny fez como lhe foi pedido, tentando, sem muito sucesso, controlar o tremor das mãos. Foi apenas quando já estavam quase no fim do jantar improvisado que ela recuperou um pouco do autocontrole.

— Para terminar o que eu tinha começado a dizer no banhei ro, não estou preparado para encontros íntimos ocasionais. Co mo eu já havia lhe dito em Washington, crianças mestiças não pertencem a nenhum dos mundos.

Jennifer fitou-o curiosa. Ele tinha a aparência de um apache, mas se posicionava contra a mistura de raças de uma forma tão veemente, que só poderia ter experimentado, na própria pele, al go que o marcara profundamente.

— Qual dos seus pais era branco, Phillip?

Ele levou um sobressalto e indagou num tom ríspido:

— O que foi que você disse?

— Eu perguntei qual dos seus pais era branco.

— Eu tinha me esquecido que havia lhe dito o meu primeiro nome — Hunter falou com suavidade. — Você nunca me chamou assim.

Surpresa, Jennifer percebeu que fora o uso do primeiro nome dele que o havia aturdido e não a referência aos pais. Ele se recostou na cadeira, fitando-a com intensidade, a xícara de café esquecida nas mãos fortes.

— Minha mãe era branca.

— Ela ainda está viva?

Hunter deu de ombros:

— Eu não sei. Ela não conseguia se acostumar à vida na re serva e meu pai era apache demais para abandonar esse tipo de ambiente. Ela foi embora quando eu tinha cinco anos e nunca mais a vi. Meu pai morreu um ano depois. Ele simplesmente desistiu da vida. Costumava dizer que viver sem ela não era viver. Eu sempre me considerei órfão de pai e mãe desde os cinco anos. Não sei onde minha mãe está e não me importo. A família dela custeou os meus estudos, porém eu só vim a descobrir anos mais tarde. Meu avô nunca teria me contado, pois é um homem orgulhoso, mas eu achei alguns cheques e recibos. A vida na reserva é dura. Desemprego, mortalidade infantil, pobreza... Está longe de ser um sonho. Meu avô aceitou o dinheiro para o meu bem- estar e o que não gastava comigo, ele devolvia.

Jenny estendeu a mão, pensando em tocar a dele, porém desistiu. Hunter não iria apreciar um gesto de simpatia. Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a acariciou com delicadeza.

— Branco e cobre... Eu ainda sou apache, Jenny, embora tenha sangue branco nas veias. Mas se viesse a ter um filho com uma mulher branca, ele seria um espírito perdido, assim como eu. E ficaria vagando entre os dois mundos sem pertencer a nenhum. O meu próprio povo custou a me aceitar, embora eu pareça mais apache do que branco.

Ao responder, Jennifer colocou na voz todo o seu amor:

— Eu não posso imaginar um homem mais belo em nenhuma das duas raças.

Hunter pareceu embaraçado e ela sorriu com um ar maroto:

— Puxa, será que você está enrubescendo?

Ele riu alto:

— Tenho dificuldades para ouvir elogios. Coma o resto da omelete.

— Por que você não se serviu de lingüiça?

— Apaches não comem carne de porco ou peixes. Nunca.

— Por quê?

— Não há explicação. Simplesmente não o fazemos.

— Eu pensei que sabia alguma coisa sobre o seu povo, mas, parece que não.

Hunter sorriu:

— Você sabe mais do que a maioria dos brancos.

— Mas imagino que aquela sua agente índia saiba muito mais do que eu — Jennifer murmurou sem fitá-lo. — Ela é o tipo da mulher com quem você se casará um dia, não e mesmo?

— Eu não sei se chegarei a me casar.

Hunter olhou para Jenny e a tristeza que viu estampada no seu rosto o emocionou. Ela estava apaixonada, mas nunca seria capaz de suportar a vida na reserva. Ela era linda, doce e ele a deseja com uma fúria que chegava a ser obsessão. Contudo, a razão o impedia de se entregar aos sentimentos: tinha medo de ser abandonado como o fora pela mãe, que não suportara viver no mundo dos índios.

Jennifer suspirou:

— Nos últimos tempos tenho me sentido assim também. Estou com quase vinte e oito anos e embora as mulheres estejam tendo filhos cada vez mais tarde, eu não gostaria de enfrentar os fatores de risco que aparecem depois dos trinta e cinco. Engraçado, eu sempre achei que daria uma boa mãe.

— Você já teve oportunidades de se casar — Hunter falou com frieza.

— Oh, é claro. Homens fracos que não perderiam a oportunidade de ter casos e que considerariam o casamento como uma morte lenta. Certa vez, um homem vinte anos mais velho do que eu me propôs casamento e a possibilidade de morarmos no Alasca. Eu odeio ursos polares.

— Eu também — ele respondeu sorrindo.

— O outro pedido aconteceu quando eu tinha dezoito anos. O rapaz tinha a minha idade e muito dinheiro. Seu objetivo era sair da casa dos pais, casando-se com uma moça sem fortuna pa ra mostrar o quanto era rebelde. Nunca alguém me pediu em casamento porque realmente me amava. Eu sempre fui muito desejada, mas isso nunca foi, e não é, suficiente.

— Você ainda não passou da idade.

— Isso não tem importância — Jenny o fitou com eloqüência, os olhos brilhantes, cheios de expectativa. — Eu sinto que você tenha parado, naquela noite em Washington. Eu não teria me arrependido jamais, se tivéssemos ido até o fim.

Hunter ficou rígido, as feições impenetráveis.

— Teria sido doloroso para você.

— A dor não duraria por muito tempo e eu te desejava de mais para me importar.

— Sim, você me queria — Hunter falou num murmúrio. — Tremia nos meus braços antes mesmo que eu a tocasse. E quando a beijei, você mal conseguia se controlar. Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse reagir daquela maneira.

— Talvez a maioria das mulheres não reaja assim. Talvez haja alguma coisa errada comigo...

— Não há nada de errado com você que uma noite nos meus braços não possa curar. Mas seria apenas uma única noite e te ríamos o resto das nossas vidas para nos arrependermos.

— Não, não nos arrependeríamos. E você sabe disso. Você me deseja tanto quarto eu a você.

— Você pode entregar sua virgindade apenas uma vez.

— Sei disso. E falava sério quando lhe disse que se não for com você, não será com ninguém mais — Jenny deixou escapar um suspiro profundo. — Eu amo você.

Hunter ficou imóvel por alguns segundos e então estendeu-lhe a mão e a conduziu ao quarto.

— Você quer que eu apague a luz?

Ela mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que responder. Queria parecer à vontade, mas já estava enrubescendo.

Ele apagou a luz, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pelo luar.

— O que devemos fazer agora? — Jennifer perguntou, sentindo-se entre excitada e apreensiva.

— O que fizemos no hotel em Washington. Exceto que desta vez eu não me retrairei ao sentir a barreira...

— Phillip — ela sussurrou quando suas bocas se encontraram.

— Sinta o quanto te desejo — Hunter falou com a voz rouca, amoldando-a com força de encontro ao corpo, deixando-a sentir a rigidez da sua virilidade. — Isso acontece no instante em que a toco. Pura mágica.

Jenny escorregou as mãos sob a camisa dele, acariciando-lhe as costas, sentindo a maciez da pele. Segundos depois, tinha os seios nus pressionados naquele peito forte.

Ao se verem livres das roupas, Hunter a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama, ainda sem deixar de beijá-la. Então retirou al go da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e depositou nas mãos de Jenny, ensinando-a como colocar o preservativo no seu membro ereto. Hunter deslizou as pontas dos dedos nas curvas daquele corpo perfeito, fazendo-a estremecer de antecipação. Muito de vagar, tomou um dos seios na boca, rodeando o mamilo túrgido com a língua:

— Você gosta disso, não é? Eu também, garotinha. Seu gosto é suave aqui.

Jennifer se agarrou a ele, incapaz de controlar os tremores que a sacudiam, entregando-se àquela boca que percorria a sua pele com avidez.

Com delicadeza, Hunter separou as pernas dela, encaixando o corpo forte. Bem devagar começou a penetrá-la, mas parou ao sentir que Jenny ficara tensa.

— Quando eu empurrar, tente não resistir — ele sussurrou com ternura — Se você ficar contraída, vai doer mais.

— Vou tentar — ela respondeu, puxando-o de encontro a si, ansiosa para ser possuída.

Hunter fez uma nova investida e Jenny ficou tensa de novo.

— Não há outro jeito — ele falou baixinho. — Vou machucá-la um pouco. Chore, se sentir dor. Desculpe-me...

Ela não conseguiu conter um grito quando a barreira foi rompida. Havia sido mais doloroso do que sempre imaginara, mas não pensou em resistir ao membro que se apossava da sua carne.

— Me beije — Hunter murmurou. — Vai ajudar.

Jennifer entreabriu os lábios, deixando que suas línguas se encontrassem com sofreguidão. O beijo foi tão apaixonado que ela sentiu os músculos do corpo relaxarem e o que, a princípio, fora difícil, se tornou fácil e suave.

Hunter ouviu-a murmurar o seu nome e levantou a cabeça, tentando retardar a explosão final.

— Como você está se sentindo? — ele murmurou.

— É incrível — Jenny conseguiu responder, mal acreditando no que estava, afinal, acontecendo.

— E nós ainda nem começamos...

O som de um carro se aproximando foi um choque para ambos.

— Meu Deus! — Hunter falou em agonia — Agora não! Eu matarei alguém por isso!

Mas o veículo havia estacionado. E o que era pior: julgando-se pelas luzes, devia ser um carro de polícia.

Ele separou-se de Jenny, estremecendo de frustração, beijando-a uma vez mais com fúria.

— Um momento! — Hunter gritou irritado, ao ouvir as bati das na porta. — Vista-se, Jenny! Rápido!

Ele deixou o quarto, fechando o zíper da calça ainda com as mãos trêmulas. Jennifer vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos, tentando parecer tão apresentável quanto possível, e então dirigiu-se à sala de estar também.

Hunter estava conversando com um homem e deviam estar falando em apache, já que ela não conseguia entender uma só palavra.

— Este é Choya, o chefe de polícia da reserva. Estou lhe contando o que aconteceu. Já que o incidente ocorreu dentro da re serva, é da responsabilidade dele apurar os acontecimentos e conduzir as investigações.

— Em outras palavras, eu descascarei o abacaxi — Choya falou com um sorriso de dentes perfeitos. — Meu Deus, Hunter! Eu volto para casa e encontro uma esposa feia, enquanto você tem essa aqui! Acho que preciso ter uma conversinha com o feiticeiro da tribo!

— Cale a boca, Choya! — Hunter respondeu rindo. — Todos sabem que Maria é a mulher mais linda da reserva. Há mais alguma coisa que você precise saber?

— Não esta noite. Desculpem-me a má hora. Já estou de saí da. Boa noite.

— Boa noite — Jennifer respondeu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Hunter fechou a porta e se virou para Jennifer, só se movendo depois de ouvir o carro se afastar.

— Venha cá — ele falou com a voz rouca.

Ela se aproximou sem hesitar. Hunter pegou-a no colo, mas em vez de carregá-la para o quarto, sentou-se numa cadeira de balanço, aconchegando-a de encontro ao peito.

— Graças a Choya, não podemos terminar o que começamos. Eu estava preparado, mas apenas para uma vez. Ainda está ardendo? — ele perguntou roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus. Sem esperar resposta, Hunter desabotoou a blusa de Jennifer, contemplando-a sem tocá-la.

Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros do homem que a alucinava, puxando-o de encontro aos seios.

— Está bem, é isso o que você quer?

Sim, era isso o que ela queria. Jenny se deixou despir uma vez mais, abandonando-se às sensações eróticas que a consumiam. Hunter cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, enquanto seus dedos longos procuravam e encontravam o ponto escondido do prazer feminino. Ele a tocava num ritmo crescente, aumentando a pressão, enlouquecendo-a até trazê-la à explosão final.

Jennifer gritou o nome dele, estremeceu violentamente e relaxou. Hunter a abraçou, enquanto falava com suavidade:

— Não é o suficiente, mas é seguro. Um dia vou colocá-la sob o meu corpo e saciá-la até ouvi-la gritar o meu nome sem parar. Ela mordiscou-lhe o ombro com sensualidade:

— E você?

— Não se preocupe comigo — ele respondeu, tentando ignorar o desejo insatisfeito. — Você não é mais virgem, embora mal tenhamos estado juntos. Eu a fiz mulher hoje.

Jenny sorriu, radiante.

— Você não está arrependida? — Hunter perguntou traçando-lhe o contorno dos lábios com os dedos um pouco trêmulos.

— Não.

— Eu também não. Você pertence a mim.

— Eu sei.

Os olhos negros faiscavam ao fitarem a mulher nua, ainda no seu colo:

— Não haverá outro homem.

— Eu sei disso também.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento, antes de carregá-la para o quarto. Hunter despiu-se, apagou a luz e deitou-se, puxando-a para junto de si.

— Amanhã de manhã, levante-se tão logo possa. Já lhe disse que o homem costuma acordar excitado. Não se sinta tentada a arriscar. Eu não me esquecerei e não a perdoarei.

— Está certo. Boa noite, Phillip.

— Boa noite, garotinha.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Pelo quê?

— Você não teve nada.

— Eu sobreviverei — ele respondeu, tentando ignorar a ten são que o consumia.

Mas Jenny percebeu o estado em que Hunter se encontrava, e hesitante, deixou que seus dedos deslizassem sobre aquele corpo másculo. Por um segundo pensou que ele à impediria, porém ao ouvi-lo respirar num ritmo diferente, sentiu-se reassegurada e espalmou a mão sobre a rigidez da sua virilidade.

— Sim — Hunter murmurou. — Faça isso.

Ela o acariciou com delicadeza, sentindo-o pulsar, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer.

Hunter estava ofegante, reagindo com sofreguidão ao toque amoroso e tímido. Ele a guiou, sem deixar de fitá-la por um segundo sequer até não ser mais capaz de conter-se, e arqueando o corpo, cedeu a paixão. E naquele momento, Jenny aprendeu certas coisas sobre os homens que todas as suas leituras não ha viam sabido ensinar.

Depois de um longo tempo, ambos conseguiram dormir. Tal vez ela devesse se sentir arrependida do que havia acontecido, pois se algum dia viesse a se casar, já não seria completamente casta.

Mas fora a Hunter a quem quisera se entregar, e não tinha arrependimentos. Ela o amava tanto que poderia viver o resto da vi da alimentando-se das lembranças desta noite.

Ao se levantar, na manhã seguinte, Hunter já estava de pé, o café preparado.

— Eu estava indo chamá-la. Sente-se.

Ele falava com polidez, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre ambos.

— Como está o braço?

— Dolorido, mas acho que ficará bom.

— Acho melhor procurarmos um médico antes de irmos para o aeroporto. Vamos para Tulsa hoje.

— Tão cedo assim?

— Já fomos longe demais. A noite passada nunca deveria ter acontecido. Você tem um efeito muito perturbador sobre a minha força de vontade e estou cansado disso. Vou levá-la de volta a Tulsa e se houver alguma outra missão, enviarei um dos meus homens para acompanhá-la. Uma situação como esta não se repetirá.

— Você não suporta perder o controle, não é?

— Não — ele respondeu com honestidade. — Você está se tornando uma responsabilidade que eu não posso assumir. Meu trabalho exige concentração total. O que eu sinto quando a tenho perto de mim poderia nos levar à morte. O meu erro de ontem poderia ter sido fatal. Eu a deixei sozinha porque já não suportávamos tanta frustração sexual. Se eu estivesse no meu juízo per feito a teria levado comigo, evitando o que aconteceu.

— Eu estou bem.

— Você poderia ter morrido, ou eu. O stress emocional que venho enfrentando é o suficiente para uma vida inteira, Jennifer. De agora em diante só me relacionarei com mulheres que se entregam e depois desaparecem. Chega de virgens românticas!

Ela ficou vermelha:

— Farei o máximo para me manter fora do seu caminho.

— Eu apreciaria o esforço.

Hunter não queria fitá-la. Sentia-se magoado por ter que feri-la daquela maneira, mas precisava enraivecê-la. Só assim haveria uma chance de Jenny o deixar. O desejo que o consumia estava se tornando uma obsessão, o que poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas no trabalho e mesmo colocar a sua vida em risco, sob de terminadas circunstâncias.

— Você está arrependido por termos feito amor? — ela perguntou num fio de voz.

— Sim, estou — Hunter respondeu sem qualquer emoção. — Eu já tinha lhe dito que não possuía uma mulher há algum tempo, e você estava a mão. Foi uma experiência diferente, pois eu ainda não havia tido uma virgem que se oferecesse. Mas a novidade perdeu o sabor na manhã seguinte. Prefiro mulheres experientes na cama. Alguém que saiba se entregar ao jogo sem esperar declarações de amor eterno ou proposta de casamento.

Jennifer ficou muito pálida, como se tivesse sido esbofeteada.

— Bem, ninguém saiu ferido. Obrigada pelas instruções — ela deixou a xícara de café sobre a mesa. — A que horas você quer partir?

Hunter não conseguia deixar de admirá-la pela dignidade demonstrada. Nada de lágrimas ou acusações. Apenas aceitação, apesar da dor estampada na face. Isso o fazia se sentir ainda pior, mas precisava ser forte.

— Em meia hora. Não precisa se preocupar em lavar os pra tos. Cuidarei disso depois de tê-la deixado no aeroporto.

— Você não vai tomar o avião?

— Não. Tenho direito a alguns dias de licença e vou tirá-los agora. Ligarei para Eugene do aeroporto. Vá pegar as suas coisas, por favor.

As horas seguintes pareceram voar. Depois de passarem pelo consultório médico, que receitou antibióticos e vacina antitetânica, eles seguiram para o aeroporto, chegando poucos minutos antes do avião decolar. Foi até uma boa coisa que Hunter não a deixasse dizer adeus, pois não sabia se iria conseguir manter o controle. Ele lhe entregou a passagem, dizendo que alguém da empresa iria esperá-la em Tulsa, deu-lhe as costas e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Ao chegar a Tulsa, havia um carro esperando-a para levá-la ao apartamento. Ao se ver sozinha, Jennifer atirou-se na cama e chorou até ficar com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Entretanto, nem assim conseguiu aliviar a dor. Hunter a tinha desejado e fora só. Ela havia se entregado de corpo de alma e ele a deixara sem qualquer pezar, indiferente aos sentimentos que despertara.

Ela o amava mais do que a própria vida. Como conseguiria viver sem ele?

_**CAPÍTULO X**_

Jennifer não conseguia decidir o que fazer. Sentia-se tão arrasada que parecia um autômato. Seus colegas de trabalho percebiam a dor que a consumia, mas nada comentavam.

Eugene conseguiu a mina de molibdênio e os agentes inimigos foram despachados para enfrentar seus superiores com as mãos abanando.

Hunter ficou de férias por duas semanas e ao voltar fazia questão de ignorar Jennifer, recusando-se a olhá-la até mesmo quando cruzavam no corredor.

A atitude dele a feria profundamente. Ela começou a perder peso e a sentir-se nervosa o tempo todo, cometendo erros prima rios no trabalho, coisa que jamais acontecera antes. Eugene chamou-a para uma conversa depois do último erro, que dera um prejuízo considerável à empresa.

Todos nós podemos nos enganar a respeito da localização de um filão — ele falou com seriedade. — E sob circunstâncias normais, um engano desse gênero é até desculpável. Mas, droga, Jennifer! Seu erro foi fruto de puro descuido e desinteresse!

— Sim, você tem razão. Vou pedir demissão — ela falou, surpresa com as próprias palavras.

Eugene ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, ponderando o que acabara de ouvir.

— É Hunter, claro. Ele também tentou se demitir há uns quinze dias e eu recusei o pedido, assim como estou recusando o seu. Vocês não precisam se encontrar. Até mesmo já tomei as providências para transferi-lo, por alguns meses, para o nosso escritório em Phoenix. Ele devera partir no fim desta semana.

Jenny não sabia o que dizer. O fato de Hunter ter tentado se demitir a intrigava, pois sabia o quanto ele amava o trabalho.

— Você está surpresa por Hunter ter desejado sair da Companhia, não está? Ele não me falou os motivos, porém estava sempre querendo ser designado para missões fora do país. Você, por outro lado, continua a recusar qualquer tipo de trabalho que os poria em contato um com o outro. Interessante, não é? Diga-me, Jennifer, o que aconteceu no deserto? Ele tentou passar-lhe uma cantada?

— Tivemos algumas divergências — ela falou sem levantar os olhos. — E chegamos à conclusão de que o melhor seria nos evitarmos.

— É por isso que você está perdendo peso e cometendo um erro atrás do outro?

Jennifer levantou a cabeça com dignidade e encarou o chefe:

— Eu o fiz perder muito dinheiro nestes últimos dias, sendo assim suponho que você tenha o direito de saber. Estou apaixonada por Hunter.

— E como é que ele se sente a respeito?

— Ele não se abre com ninguém. Entretanto, foi bem claro comigo, dizendo que não quer se misturar com uma mulher branca, seja no nível físico ou emocional. Também me disse para manter distância.

Eugene deixou escapar um assobio de assombro.

— Tenho tentado me manter distante — prosseguiu Jennifer —, exceto que não consigo disfarçar muito bem o que sinto e ele me ignora sempre que me vê. Talvez se você o mandar para Phoenix, eu possa superar esse amor.

— Será? Eu não apostaria muito nisso. Hunter também pare ce estar tendo problemas. O fato de você ter sido atingida por um tiro o transtornou profundamente. Imagino que ele se sinta responsável.

— A culpa foi tão minha quanto dele. Eu não o culpo. E meu braço está novo em folha.

— É pena que não possamos dizer o mesmo do seu cérebro — Eugene falou num tom de brincadeira, tentando aliviar a ten são do ambiente. — Vou mandá-lo para Phoenix por alguns meses e depois veremos como vocês dois irão se sentir. Se a paixão for superada, ele poderá voltar para cá.

— Me parece justo. Obrigada.

— Você já tentou falar com ele?

— Hunter não me daria chance. Quando toma uma decisão, ninguém consegue fazê-lo voltar atrás.

— Será que não valeria a pena tentar? Quem sabe você não teria uma oportunidade de perceber os verdadeiros sentimentos dele?

Jennifer sentiu-se atormentada pela última frase de Eugene o resto do dia. Mas não valeria a pena se atirar nos braços de Hunter outra vez. Ele havia deixado claro que só a queria fisicamente e para nada mais.

Entretanto, ela não conseguiu resistir à tentação de fazer uma última tentativa e, ao se encontrarem no corredor, Jenny o interpelou:

— Eugene me disse que você está sendo transferido — ela falou apertando os mapas que carregava de encontro ao peito, pro curando esconder o tremor das mãos.

Hunter a fitou por alguns instantes, absorvendo aquela beleza que o alucinava, sem, no entanto, deixá-la perceber o quanto lhe custava ir embora.

Sim, vou passar alguns meses na minha terra. Já faz muito tempo que não vejo meu avô, primos e velhos amigos.

Ela teve vontade de perguntar se no meio desses amigos haveria alguma mulher especial, porém não teve coragem de dizer na da. Jennifer o encarou, sem saber o quanto o estava afetando.

— Sentirei a sua falta — ela falou com suavidade.

— É mesmo? Por quê? — Hunter perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro, sem que seu rosto demonstrasse qualquer emoção — Sexo não é a base adequada para um relacionamento. Eu desejei você, como qualquer homem normal. Mas coisas em comum nós nunca tivemos, nem jamais teremos. Eu não quero uma amante branca, assim como não quero uma esposa branca. Quando me casar, se é que virei a fazê-lo, será com uma mulher da minha raça. Está bem claro?

Jennifer ficou muito pálida, apenas o azul dos olhos pareciam ter vida no rosto lívido.

— Sim, você já tinha deixado tudo bem claro antes.

— Ótimo. Quis apenas ter certeza de que você entendeu a mensagem. Foi tudo um jogo — Hunter continuou, forçando-se a dizer palavras duras. — Costumo me divertir com as mulheres brancas. Paquera, cama e nada mais. Mas você é uma daquelas antiquadas para quem o sexo deve andar de mãos dadas com o amor. Desculpe-me, querida, o prazer de uma noite não vale a minha liberdade, mesmo que tenha sido fascinante possuir uma virgem.

Hunter estava tenso e sentia-se o último dos homens.

Entretanto, sua resistência estava no fim e acabaria por se entregar aos sentimentos, se ela continuasse procurando-o. Era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas.

— Agora volte ao seu escritório e pare de tentar reavivar uma velha chama. Já tive tudo o que quis de você...

Jennifer deu-lhe as costas e começou a correr, cega pelas lágrimas, só parando quando se viu a sós no escritório. Nunca havia sido tão magoada, tão humilhada. Seria impossível esquecer as coisas horríveis que ele lhe dissera. Afinal, descobrira como Hunter se sentia a seu respeito: ele mesmo se encarregara de dissipar quaisquer dúvidas.

Já no aeroporto, pronto para embarcar, Hunter se sentia no fundo do poço. A lembrança das lágrimas no rosto de Jenny ainda o atormentava. Precisara de toda a sua força de vontade para não correr atrás dela e secar aquelas lágrimas com beijos... Porém, atingira seu objetivo: havia conseguido afastar Jennifer de uma vez por todas e não precisaria mais se sentir ameaçado. Tu do o que lhe restava agora era aprender a conviver com o vazio em que sua vida iria se tornar...

No entanto, depois de vários meses terem passado, a ferida continuava sem cicatrizar. Não ver Jenny era uma tortura constante. Ele sentia saudades dela, continuava a desejá-la. O avô de Hunter notou o sofrimento do neto e trouxe o assunto à tona nu ma certa tarde, quando ambos olhavam os cavalos correrem na pradaria.

— É a mulher branca, não é? — Sanches Owl perguntou em apache.

— Sim.

— Vá atrás dela.

— Eu não posso. Ela nunca poderia morar aqui.

— Se ela o amasse, seria capaz. — Num gesto carinhoso, ele tocou o ombro do neto. — Sua mãe nunca amou seu pai. Ela o achava diferente, interessante e quis tê-lo por algum tempo, co mo quem adquire um objeto para decoração. Quando perdeu o entusiasmo, ela o deixou. Muitas vezes as coisas são assim. Entretanto, nunca houve amor de verdade naquele relacionamento.

— Você jamais me contou isso.

— Não me pareceu necessário. Não até este momento. Essa mulher... ela ama você?

Hunter pareceu perdido nos pensamentos, antes de ser capaz de responder.

— Ela me amou um dia. Mas eu fiz tudo para que viesse a me odiar.

— O amor é uma dádiva e não deve ser jogado fora, desprezado.

— Eu pensei que não poderia abrir mão da minha liberdade e que ela, como a minha mãe, acabaria por me trair.

— Um homem deve pensar com o coração e não com a cabeça, quando ama — o velho falou numa voz suave. — Você está amando, não está?

Hunter olhou para longe, tomado de emoção ao lembrar-se do corpo de Jenny junto ao seu, do abandono com que ela havia se oferecido e se entregado.

— Sim — ele falou com a voz rouca. — Sim, estou amando.

— Então volte, antes que seja tarde demais.

— Mas ela é branca!

O velho sorriu.

— E você também, especialmente na maneira de pensar. Você não quer enfrentar a realidade de que se sente tão confortável no mundo dos brancos quanto se sente à vontade aqui. Talvez se sinta até melhor entre os brancos, porque seu trabalho e suas conquistas estão lá. Um homem é capaz de viver com os pés em dois mundos e você já o provou.

— Mas não seria justo para uma criança.

— Um homem deve ter um filho. Muitos filhos e filhas. Se as crianças se sentirem amadas, encontrarão o seu lugar na vida, no mundo. Essa mulher branca... é bonita?

— Ela é como o pôr-do-sol no deserto. Como a primeira flor da primavera. Como o silêncio da noite e a beleza do amanhecer.

— Se ela é todas essas coisas, então você é um tolo.

Ele olhou para o velho que sorria, firme na sabedoria que os anos haviam lhe dado.

— Sim, eu sou. É claro que sou!

Hunter tomou o primeiro avião na manhã seguinte, temendo a possibilidade de que já fosse tarde demais. A chance de que Jenny tivesse levado a sério, naquela última conversa, era muito grande. Talvez ela houvesse encontrado um outro homem, e se isso tivesse acontecido, ele não sabia como iria lidar cora a situação. Devia ter dado ouvidos ao coração! Se a tivesse perdido, Jamais iria perdoar-se!

Eugene não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto ao ver Hunter de volta:

— Eu o mandei para Phoenix!

— Eu voltei — Hunter respondeu secamente. — Jennifer não está aqui. Onde está ela?

— Não me diga que isso tem importância para você.

— Onde está ela?

— Em casa. Gozando de alguns dias de bem merecidas férias.

— Entendo.

— Antes que você possa ter algumas idéias, é melhor saber que ela tem saído com um geólogo.

Hunter sentiu um aperto no coração.

— É mesmo?

— Não a magoe mais — o chefe falou com autoridade na voz. — Ela está apenas começando a superar o que sentia por você. Deixe-a em paz. Deixe-a sarar!

Hunter baixou os olhos, sentindo-se inseguro pela primeira vez na vida.

— Esse geólogo... é coisa séria?

— Eu não sei. Eles têm saído juntos por umas duas semanas.

Jenny está um pouquinho menos frágil, menos amargurada.

— Ela está bem?

— Melhor do que quando você a deixou — Eugene respondeu fitando o homem à sua frente. — Você falou tanto que não gostava das mulheres brancas que acabou por convencê-la. O que quer agora, atormentá-la ainda mais?

Hunter desviou o olhar, estudando a paisagem lá fora, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Minha mãe era branca. Ela. abandonou meu pai quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu sempre achei que ela não o tinha amado o suficiente para ficar, entretanto meu avô me contou que ela, de fato, nunca o havia amado. Isso fez... uma diferença na minha maneira de encarar as coisas. Pedir a uma mulher que se case com alguém de uma cultura diferente, que aceite um modo de viver estranho, não é uma coisa pequena. Mas onde existe amor, tal vez exista esperança também.

— Você a ama — Eugene falou com delicadeza.

— Sim. Viver sem Jennifer não é viver. Qualquer que seja o risco que eu tenha de enfrentar, não será pior do que estes últimos meses.

O velho sorriu e apanhou um punhado de papéis sobre a me sa, entregando-os a Hunter.

— Aqui está a sua desculpa para procurá-la. Diga-lhe que estou mandando estes papéis para que ela dê uma olhada.

— Será que eu consegui matar o que Jenny sentia por mim? Ela fala á meu respeito?

— Para ser honesto, eu não sei. Seja lá quais forem seus sentimentos, Jenny os guarda para si mesma. Sinto não poder lhe dizer mais nada. Você terá de descobrir sozinho.

Hunter saiu, imaginando se Jennifer iria ao menos querer falar com ele. Será que ela ainda estaria furiosa, lembrando-se das coisas brutais que ele havia lhe dito? Hunter negava-se a pensar que tudo havia acabado, mas ao tocar a campainha do aparta mento, percebeu que estava com a respiração suspensa.

_**CAPÍTULO XI**_

Jennifer deixou os pratos que estava lavando na pia e foi atender a porta, um pouco irritada pela interrupção. Os últimos meses haviam sido os mais difíceis da sua vida e com muito esforço vinha conseguindo se reerguer. A ausência de Hunter não podia ser preenchida, apesar de estar saindo com um geólogo, divorciado, muito simpático. O fato de ele ficar o tempo todo falando na ex-mulher não tinha a menor importância, já que ela também falava de Hunter, sobre as coisas que haviam feito juntos.

Jenny abriu a porta e sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Foram tantas as noites insones, sonhando com aquele homem, que mal acreditava ao vê-lo diante de si.

Ela o olhou como estivesse em agonia, toda a antiga emoção estampada na face. Hunter a fitou com igual intensidade, estudando cada detalhe do rosto, do corpo, que não pudera esquecer.

— Você não podia perder tanta peso — ele falou com delicadeza. — Tem se sentido bem?

Jennifer forçou um sorriso, fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir. É claro que ele havia vindo procurá-la por causa de trabalho, assim era melhor ter cuidado para não atirar-se nos seus braços, fazendo de si uma tola maior do que já era.

— Estou fazendo dieta — ela mentiu. — Entre e farei um café. Como tem passado?

Hunter entrou no apartamento, sentindo-se um estranho.

Tudo ali refletia a personalidade e o estilo de vida da dona. Havia souvenirs, trazidos das viagens, espalhados em vários cantos, e plantas bem cuidadas cobriam quase todo o espaço livre. Havia um ou outro objeto indígena, como um escudo de guerra e cestas coloridas, sem dúvida alguma apaches. Ele sorriu com suavidade.

Jenny percebeu para onde Hunter estava olhando e procurou desviar-lhe a atenção, levando-o para a cozinha:

— Meu pai costuma dizer que isto aqui parece uma selva. Mas eu gosto do verde. E você? Veio aqui a negócios? Eugene está precisando de mim para alguma coisa? Entrei de férias há poucos dias, porém imagino...

— Eugene queria que eu lhe entregasse alguns papéis — ele falou colocando o envelope sobre a mesa. — Tem algo a ver com uma nova formação rochosa que um dos seus colegas deseja pesquisar. — Hunter puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, observando-a preparar o café. — Pensei que você voltaria a fazer trabalho de campo, depois que eu fui embora. O que aconteceu?

— Cheguei à conclusão de que gosto de serviço de escritório — Jennifer mentiu. — Estou ficando velha para pesquisa de campo. Vou fazer vinte e oito anos.

— Eu sei. Ainda sozinha?

— Há um rapaz simpático na Companhia. Divorciado, dois filhos. Temos... saído juntos — ela fez uma pausa. — E você?

A menção do geólogo o deixou irritado, enciumado. Querendo descontar o sentimento, Hunter respondeu:

— Há uma viúva, vizinha do meu avô. Sem filhos ótima cozinheira. Nenhum tipo de hábito capaz de me alarmar.

— E ela é apache — Jenny falou com uma risada amarga.

— Sim, é apache. Nenhuma complicação, nenhuma barreira, nenhum ajustamento a ser feito.

— Bom para você. Está pretendendo se casar, com ela?

Hunter pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, sem responder à pergunta. Sentindo-se nervosa, ela pegou as xícaras e serviu o café.

— Você pretende tirar o casaco ou o pregou com cola?

Ele sorriu, livrando-se do sobretudo elegante. Jennifer o pegou e foi guardá-lo no quarto, sobre a cama. Tentava se animar pensando que só precisaria fingir indiferença por mais alguns mi nutos. Hunter logo iria embora, deixando-a entregue a dor e à solidão.

Ela voltou à cozinha, toda cheia de sorrisos. Falaram de tudo e de nada, porém, por mais que Hunter tentasse, não conseguia fazê-la expor seus sentimentos. Estava começando a acreditar que tivera sucesso nas tentativas de matar o amor que ela, um dia, lhe havia dedicado. E tinha apenas a si mesmo a quem culpar por havê-la perdido. O fato deter agido daquela maneira, impulsionado por motivos que julgara importantes, não modificava na da. Sentia-se vazio, sozinho, e sabia que iria se sentir assim pelo resto da vida.

Jennifer falava sobre o tal geólogo com tanto entusiasmo, co mo se ele fosse o centro do mundo.

Hunter apagou o segundo cigarro e olhou para o relógio:

— Eu preciso ir.

— Outra missão no exterior, sem dúvida.

— Dentro do país. — Ele a fitou. — Abandonei o trabalho de campo também. Perdi o entusiasmo.

Aquilo era algo surpreendente. Hunter não parecia o tipo de se confinar dentro de um escritório. Bem, talvez a viúva não o quisesse metido em missões perigosas e ele havia desistido para contentá-la. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, Jenny tinha vontade de chorar.

— Vou buscar o seu sobretudo — ela falou forçando um sorriso.

Jennifer foi até o quarto e pegou o casaco, pensando que não veria Hunter outra vez e que o havia perdido para sempre. Ela apertou o casaco de encontro ao peito, aspirando o perfume que impregnava o tecido, uma mistura de água de colônia e cigarros, e, num impulso incontrolável, levou-o aos lábios.

Jenny sentia-se sozinha, envelhecida. Como conseguiria voltar a sala e fingir que não se importava com a tal viúva?

Como sustentar a mentira de que os últimos meses haviam si do felizes e que sua vida sem ele ia muito bem?

Na sala, aconteceu de Hunter ver algo refletido no espelho do quarto que o deixou paralisado. A maneira descontraída com que Jennifer o recebera quase chegara a convencê-lo de que não lhe dava mais importância. Entretanto, a mulher que acariciava o seu casaco o amava. Havia emoção naquele rosto, ternura naquele toque. Jenny não estava feliz e fingira o tempo todo para esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos. Se ele houvesse acreditado até o fim e ido embora, sua vida estaria acabada.

Hunter respirou fundo e deu as costas para o reflexo no espelho. Todos os seus velhos motivos pelos quais seriam mais felizes separados estavam indo por água abaixo. Se ele fosse embora, Jennifer morreria. Talvez não fisicamente, mas com certeza, emocionalmente. Ela o amava demais e ele correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Era um pouco assustador amar com tanta paixão. Mas apesar dos possíveis obstáculos que teriam de enfrentar, eles iriam ser felizes!

Hunter nunca estivera tão certo de alguma coisa em toda a sua vida.

Quando Jennifer voltou à sala, Hunter tomou-lhe o sobretudo das mãos sem deixar transparecer que a havia visto refletida no espelho. Queria ver até onde ela conseguiria levar a representação, se o deixaria ir embora sem tentar impedi-lo.

— Foi bom ver você de novo — Jenny falou conduzindo-o até a porta.

— Digo o mesmo. Mas você não me disse se ficou feliz em me ver, Jennifer.

— É sempre bom rever os velhos... amigos, Phillip.

Hunter sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ouvir seu nome dito por aquela voz suave, trazendo de volta lembranças doces, pungentes.

— Será que chegamos a ser amigos?

— Não. De fato, não. Eu estou... eu estou feliz... pela viúva. Quero dizer... — Jenny não conseguiu terminar a frase, a angústia apertando-lhe a garganta.

— A viúva acabou de completar oitenta e dois anos e é minha madrinha.

Ela sentiu uma onda de alívio sacudir seu corpo e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

— O geólogo só me convida para sair para ter alguém com quem conversar sobre sua ex-esposa. Ele ainda a ama.

Hunter fitou-a, os olhos negros brilhando de felicidade:

— Oh, Deus, escapamos por pouco! Você, sua tolinha, acha que eu vim aqui para tratar de negócios? — ele perguntou com alegria, abrindo os braços num convite mudo.

Jennifer se entregou ao abraço e à boca ávida à procura da sua. Perdendo o controle por completo Hunter levantou a cabeça e teve de lutar para se desvencilhar dos braços dela que não que riam soltá-lo,

— Só vou fechar a porta — ele murmurou um pouco trêmulo — Não quero que os vizinhos nos vejam fazendo amor.

— Vamos fazer amor agora? — ela perguntou, embevecida.

— Oh, sim — ele respondeu tomando-a nos braços. — Eu te amo e vou prová-lo na intimidade das carícias. Pelo menos desta vez não irei machucá-la, não é mesmo, garotinha?

Jennifer se agarrou a ele, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés.

— Você nunca me dará um filho, não é verdade?

Hunter parou junto à porta do quarto, sentindo sobre si os olhos cheios de expectativa, mas um pouco tristes.

— Eu não... usarei nada para impedir. Um filho... está bem.

Jenny estava chorando de felicidade enquanto ele a despia com extrema delicadeza. Ela o amava, ele a amava. Teriam filhos e viveriam juntos, não importava onde. Na reserva, no deserto, em qualquer lugar.

— Diga as palavras enquanto eu estiver amando você — Hunter murmurou.

— As... palavras? — Jenny falou com dificuldade, ao sentir os lábios dele deslizando sobre o seu ventre.

— Que você me ama. Eu já lhe disse, mas você ainda não.

— Como você poderia não saber? Eu me oferecia a cada vez que você me olhava. Eu fiz de tudo, só faltei... Oh! — ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele a beijava num lugar inesperado.

Hunter levantou a cabeça, os olhos negros brilhando:

— Você quer que eu a beije aqui?

Jennifer quase não era capaz de responder. Tinha a impressão de que as mulheres experientes que ele havia conhecido diriam que sim, mas estava certa de que Hunter estaria disposto a qual quer tipo de carícia para agradá-la.

Ela sentou-se, tocando o rosto dele com adoração:

— Se você quiser. Eu... eu farei tudo o que você quiser que eu faça.

Ele sorriu de prazer, beijando-a no ombro:

— Eu, assim como você, sou um pouco reservado em certas coisas. Mas se você quiser este tipo de intimidade, nós a teremos.

— Talvez um outro dia, quando eu me sentir menos inibida. Agora estou me sentindo um pouco assustada...

— Vamos nos sentar desta vez, assim você poderá controlar melhor o ritmo.

Jenny ficou rubra e Hunter apressou-se a beijá-la, murmurando:

— Não fique tímida. É tão novo para mim quanto para você, fazer amor com alguém a quem se ama. Não quero desapontá-la.

— Isso nunca aconteceria. Não com você.

— Tente lembrar-se de que o sexo é uma arte como qualquer outra. Não se alcança a perfeição logo no princípio. Talvez você se sinta um pouco desconfortável hoje, apesar de já termos esta do juntos naquela noite, na minha casa. Não possuo uma mulher desde que nos separamos, meses atrás, e será difícil controlar o meu corpo. Mas vou retardar a minha satisfação tanto quanto eu puder...

Jenny beijou-lhe as pálpebras com imenso carinho, feliz por amar e ser amada.

— Faça comigo o que quiser. Me ame agora. Me ensine.

— Deus! É muita tentação para um homem — ele gemeu beijando-a com avidez.

As carícias que se seguiram foram apaixonadas, ousadas, deixando os corpos de ambos em fogo. Jennifer mal percebeu quando Hunter se recostou na cama, puxando-a sobre si, penetrando-a com delicadeza.

Para sua surpresa, não sentiu dor alguma, apenas um leve desconforto.

— Sim — ele sussurrou. — Imaginei que não iria doer. Não há mais nada a temer agora.

Hunter puxou os quadris de Jennifer de encontro a si, murmurando palavras de intimidade que a encantavam e a faziam corar.

O ritmo das investidas ia se tornando mais rápido, engolfando-a num turbilhão de sensações alucinantes.

— Phillip — ela sussurrou, contorcendo o corpo de desejo.

— Estamos apenas no começo. Vou levar você às estrelas!

Jennifer sempre havia imaginado que as primeiras vezes que fizesse amor seriam doces, ternas. Porém, as sensações que estava experimentando eram poderosas, fortes e a consumiam como uma febre violenta. O corpo latejava, o raciocínio estava entorpecido. Tudo o que queria era sentir Hunter dentro de si, saciando a sua fome, enchendo-a de prazer.

Ela enterrou as unhas naquelas costas fortes e mordeu os ombros dele, sentindo-se a beira de desfalecer. Hunter aumentou a força das investidas, enquanto murmurava:

— Olhe para baixo.

Ela obedeceu, a timidez completamente esquecida.

— Me mostre onde, Jennifer. Me mostre onde você sente mais prazer a cada vez que eu me movo.

Ela corou, mas guiou a mão dele e quando Hunter a pressionou naquele ponto, Jenny teve a impressão de que o mundo explodia e só restavam seus corpos unidos e ardentes.

Ele a beijou com loucura, ofegante, exigente, e sem conseguir conter-se mais, soltou-se dentro daquele corpo macio que se abrira para o seu. Jenny o acompanhou na explosão final, amando o homem que agora fazia parte de si.

Depois de um longo momento, ela abriu os olhos, entregue ao torpor da paixão saciada.

— Essa foi a expressão de amor mais perfeita que eu jamais experimentei na minha vida. Você é a minha mulher.

— Sim — Jenny murmurou tímida, mas orgulhosa. O mistério do sexo havia sido desvendado, porém a mágica permanecia. — Será que eu ficarei grávida?

Hunter sorria com ternura:

— Espero que sim. A criação deveria ser sempre assim: o fruto de uma semente plantada com amor. Agora você entende por que não consigo encarar o sexo de maneira leviana? Fazer amor é um ato de criação. Eu quero plantar minha semente em você. Eu quero ter um filho com você, mesmo que ele seja o produto de dois mundos.

Ela se agarrou a ele, emocionada e trêmula:

— Oh, estou tão feliz! Eu te amo tanto!

— Eu te amo também — Hunter respondeu beijando-a, surpreso ao ver seu corpo reagir ao desejo outra vez.

— Não, não pare — Jenny falou ao vê-lo hesitar.

— É muito recente... você pode sentir desconforto.

— Não!

Jennifer o puxou com força de encontro a si, amoldando-se aquele corpo forte, vibrando ao senti-lo estremecer no momento em que ele a penetrava.

— Está vendo? — ela disse com a voz fraca. — É tão fácil agora.

Hunter a beijou devagar, despertando novamente as emoções, e, num movimento repentino, colocou-a de lado na cama, um de frente para o outro.

— Naquela noite em Washington eu quis fazer amor nesta posição, está lembrada? Agora podemos! Ponha a sua perna sobre a minha. Assim...

Jennifer, parecia fascinada e não conseguia deixar de olhar o tosto moreno que se contorcia de prazer.

— Jenny, você está me encarando! — ele murmurou.

— Eu sei. Eu quero olhar para você. Será que posso?

Ele estremeceu. Saber-se tão amado e amar tanto apenas aumentava a paixão. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ao sentir as mãos de Jenny pressionando-lhe os quadris, Hunter perdeu o controle e gritou o nome dela, entregando-se às sensações que o consumiam.

Jenny estava extasiada, orgulhosa por ser capaz de fazê-lo vibrar com tanta intensidade. Ela o pressionou ainda mais, amando aquelas mãos fortes que a puxavam com avidez, amando o rosto másculo transfigurado de tanto prazer. Ele era seu homem, agora. Para sempre.

Muito tempo depois, ambos conseguiram dormir. E quando Jennifer acordou, havia um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Ela levantou-se e vestiu-se, as imagens do que haviam partilhado ainda povoando a sua mente.

Phillip estava de pé junto ao fogão, vestindo apenas a calça comprida. Ele a fitou com um carinho infinito, puxando-a para um abraço.

— Você está com fome?

— Um pouco — Jenny respondeu. — Você realmente me ama?

— Com todo o meu coração. A vida sem você não tem senti do, Jennifer. Precisa ir se acostumando coma idéia de ter um ma rido apache.

— Você quer mesmo se casar comigo?

Ele a amoldou de encontro ao corpo, beijando-a de uma maneira possessiva.

— É claro que eu quero me casar com você! Eu sempre quis. Mas a lembrança da minha mãe me atormentava. Até que meu avô me disse a verdade: ela jamais amou meu pai. Meu avô me mandou procurar você. Ele disse que eu era um tolo.

— Não — Jenny falou com suavidade. — Apenas um homem com medo de confiar. Eu nunca o magoarei, meu amor. Eu lhe darei filhos e viverei ao seu lado onde você quiser.

— Mas, e o seu trabalho?

— Geologia não é algo que se possa esquecer. Me dedicarei aos filhos por alguns anos e, quando eles estiverem na escola, eu voltarei a trabalhar num dos escritórios de Tucson ou Phoenix. Eugene não irá querer que eu abandone a empresa completamente.

— Eu não posso deixá-la fazer um sacrifício desses por minha causa.

— Você desistiu do trabalho de campo também, embora gostasse de ação, dos riscos. Você o fez por minha causa, não foi?

— Sim. Eu temia correr riscos pensando no que poderia acontecer a você e às crianças enquanto eu estivesse longe.

— Eu e as crianças — ela falou cheia de felicidade. — E ainda assim você foi embora, dizendo que não queria nada comigo.

— Mentindo para você e para mim mesmo. Quase enlouqueci meu avô.

Jenny tocou-lhe o rosto com suavidade, num gesto de carinho e amor.

— Nossas cores são tão diferentes... Com quem será que nos sos filhos se parecerão?

— Espero que se pareçam com nós dois. Meu avô me disse que eu sou a prova viva de que um homem pode se adaptar a dois mundos. Ele não gosta de brancos, em geral, mas vai gostar de você.

— Meus pais também gostarão de você.

— Tem certeza?

— Bem, durante esses últimos anos eu falei de você com eles pelo menos um milhão de vezes e também lhes mostrei uma foto sua, que consegui retirar de um dos arquivos de pessoal. Minha mãe o achou o máximo e meu pai disse que você sabe ria me manter fora de lugares perigosos, se algum dia viéssemos a nos casar.

— Eles não farão objeções à diferença entre as culturas em que fomos criados?

— Eles me criaram para que eu fosse capaz de usar a minha própria mente, o meu discernimento sobre as coisas. Eles não são pessoas rígidas, o que você poderá constatar quando os conhecer. São pessoas educadas, tolerantes alem do mais, querem ter netos.

— Entendo. Este é um ponto importante, não é?

— Sim. Então é melhor marcarmos uma data e começarmos os preparativos.

Hunter beijou-a, ignorando o cheiro de queimado que vinha da panela;

— Que tal a próxima sexta-feira?

— Ótimo! — Jennifer respondeu sorrindo, beijando-o com ardor.

O filé que Hunter estava preparando acabou queimando, sem que ninguém se importasse. Afinal, ambos estavam com muita pressa para se preocupar com comida. Tudo o que queriam era ir ao cartório o mais rápido possível e tirar a licença para o casamento.

_***** F I M *****_

67


End file.
